Bon o Bon
by FluffyPink22
Summary: ToyBonnie no conoce ningún trato cariñoso además de lo que le da ToyFreddy que son solo abusos, por otro lado Bonnie no sabe por que se siente atraído por su versión nueva. Con sus nuevos cuerpos humanizados, habrá sensaciones y sentimientos que querrán descubrir, la rivalidad de sus dos lideres, Freddy y ToyFreddy, no mejoraran las cosas, convirtiendo todo en una competencia.
1. Prologo

Hola soy Alex... Koneko... Meyling... ay dios según la red social me llamo diferente Uu

Soy algo obsesiva con el hecho de que todo debe tener lógica y no quiero poner nada sí de "oh así lo quiso la autora y pico" no... No funciona para mí eso... así que aquí les dejo una mini explicación de cómo pasó todo antes de la historia, si, habrá yaoi, pero por ahora mámense este capítulo introductorio (?)

Todos los personajes de sus respectivos autores... las versiones humanas... se las pueden imaginar como los de pole bear si gustan, creo que son los que mas me gustan en todo caso (menos Chica, a ella me la imagino de pelito bien corto y mas pechugona xD)

Algo mas, no centraré realmente la historia en la pareja, hablaré y pasaré por todos los personajes, dejando bien en claro que la pareja no será el centro del mundo como pasa bien seguido en los fics.

* * *

Los cambios habían sido múltiples, desde que las almas de esos niños habían poseído los robots, en especial porque después de tanto tiempo ya no eran niños, sino jóvenes. Querían sentir, querían disfrutar y querían de una vez que alguien encontrara al culpable y terminara toda investigación.

Como jóvenes sin nadie que los educara, se habían vuelto más agresivos, más exigentes, iracundos, casi ferales y para el Señor Fazbear era cada vez mas difícil mantener el secreto, si los medios conocían lo que pasaba el se iría a la ruina.

Lo último que pidieron fue casi un extremo de malcriados: querían sentir, querían tener piel y sentimientos, reír, llorar, enojarse y volver a tener sus cuerpos humanos, prácticamente estaban pidiendo tener sus cuerpos de vuelta, intactos, como si nunca hubieran muerto.

Todo empezó una noche en donde Fazbear estaba en su oficina, los animatronicos caminaban por el local, hablando entre ellos y asustando un poco a los pocos empleados que aun hacían el aseo del local, ya se habían puesto de acuerdo y habían investigado del tema en un computador de la oficina, teniendo que usar a Foxy para teclear porque era el de dedos más finos, los demás apretaban de tres teclas juntas y casi destruyen el PC en sus ataques de ira.

Suavemente se escabulleron por los pasillos y antes que el viejo hombre pudiera darse cuenta, la puerta se abrió y tenía a cuatro animatronicos mirándole de manera penetrante, asomados en el umbral de la puerta. El hombre levantó su mirada al escuchar la puerta y casi se orina al ver a sus cuatro creaciones mirándole.

\- ¿Que quieren? -dijo dando un sobresalto del susto-

\- Estamos hartos de todo esto... -habló Freddy, entrando a la habitación- estos cuerpos de chatarra... -explicó mientras todos entraban y cerraban la puerta-

\- queremos dejar de ser animales de metal, queremos sentir -dijo Foxy de brazos cruzados apoyándose en la pared- queremos volver a sentirnos vivos

\- chicos... eso es imposible, lo saben, no puedo hacer nada por eso -se excusó Fazbear ajustando su corbata con nerviosismo, les tenía cariño y miedo y era por eso que les cumplía todo lo humanamente posible-

\- se puede, lo investigamos, solo no quieres pagarlo -Bonnie se le acercó amenazadoramente, pasando un poco su cuerpo por sobre el escritorio para mirarlo de más cerca-

\- por favor chicos, eso costaría millones, no tengo tanto... por favor...yo... -el hombre empujaba su silla para atrás alejándose un poco del enorme conejo morado-

\- terminará igual que los guardias sino lo hace -amenazó Chica sin mas- sabemos que se puede, usted no quiere hacer el intento

\- veré... veré que puedo hacer -dijo al final el hombre, agachando la cabeza derrotado e imaginando su posible final sino conseguía tal rara y costosa tecnología-

\- Ya sabes viejo, mientras no encuentren al asesino... no quedará ningún guardia... ni uno solo, cada tipo que entre aquí morirá, así como nos dejaron morir a nosotros -dijo Freddy antes de darse la vuelta y salir-

Y es que ellos sabían que el hombre morado estaba en el animatronico de Golden Bonnie (Springtrap) pero ese animatronico había desaparecido y no sabían que había pasado al final con el tipo. Cada guardia que entraba salía corriendo o en su defecto era asesinado, solo los más valientes duraban un par de noches y los más hábiles lograban cobrar su sueldo. Fazbear optó por empezar a contratar gente toxica, lacras de la sociedad, de esta manera si morían no había quien reclamara y no había gran impacto social.

Pasaron los días, semanas, en donde el dueño de la pizzería buscó lo que sus peluches andantes le habían pedido, pero la mayoría eran solo proyectos, no concretos. Con el paso del tiempo, el mal estado de los animatronicos y las quejas de antiguos guardias le hizo cerrar el local, pudiendo cobrar algunos seguros y conseguir dinero para subsistir un tiempo. Fazbear tuvo que hacer muchos viajes, tratos, pactos y firmar papeles por montón, mientras que cada día era informado que los guardias que hacían de cuidadores nocturnos del local cerrado, amanecían muertos.

Meses después, sin nadie que les hiciera mantención por miedo a terminar muerto, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica y Freddy se fueron oxidando y cayendo en un estado deplorable, sus piezas no funcionaban, partes de su piel se caía y el moho, las ratas y el oxido se los estaban comiendo poco a poco. Enojados y un poco asustado por su presunto final, esperaban el día de volver a ver al viejo Fazbear, no para despedirse ¡sino para molerlo a palos y meterlo dentro de un traje vacío!

El día tan esperado llegó, el dueño del local abrió la puerta, todo estaba sucio y el ambiente era oscuro, tras él dos personas más caminaban, llevaban una bata blanca y uno tenía un cuaderno en sus manos. Caminaron observando todo hasta que llegaron donde estaban los animatronicos sentados, desplomados en el suelo y escenario.

\- Fazbear... -habló el oso con voz ronca- estás muerto -amenazó Freddy parándose del suelo con cierto desgaste, los tres hombres retrocedieron-

\- ¡espera! ¡Lo conseguí! -Dijo el hombre nervioso- ¡sentirán! como antes... se los juro! no me maten... -dijo esto último viendo como Bonnie empezaba a levantarse al igual que Chica-

Los científicos estaban algo asustados viendo como los demás animatronicos se levantaban y se les acercaban, Foxy estaba sentando en el borde de su Pirate cove, siempre digno como un capitán, mirándoles fijamente.

\- que nos van a hacer -preguntó Chica-

Uno de los tipos se acercó al otro, hablando bajito en otro idioma, el tipo que escuchaba asentía con la cabeza y empezó a traducir lo que le decía

\- vamos a cambiar sus trajes y haremos nuevos sistemas -dijo dando un paso adelante e intentando parecer confiado- serán programas complicados y todo esto aun está en versión de prueba, haremos lo necesario para que luzcan nuevamente como seres humanos y hagan... casi todo lo que antes podían hacer.

Los animatronicos se miraron entre ellos, era difícil saber que pensaban ya que no gesticulaban nada. Otra vez el tipo de lengua extranjera le habló a su traductor.

\- Dice que si es que pueden acompañarnos, podemos empezar ahora mismo con sus actualizaciones, trajimos toda la tecnología para acá, Fazbear nos advirtió que podían estar en muy mal estado -dijo el tipo, mientras que el científico iba anotando en su cuaderno ciertos rasgos que veía en cada animatronico-

Siendo guiados por el científico y su traductor salieron del local, fue extraño para los cuatro ver la luz del sol tan directamente y no detrás de alguna ventana del local. Fuera de la pizzería se había instalado un gran camión blanco que tenía todo lo necesario dentro, partes de repuesto, varios ayudantes, casi todo un taller mecánico, mucho diseño sofisticado y un panel con las imágenes de como deberían quedar los cuerpos finalizados, básicamente haría de sala de cirugía. Subieron los cuatro animatronicos, mirando todo a su alrededor, uno a uno los fueros llevando a las camillas y fueron siendo evaluados, iba a ser un largo proceso así que lo primero que hicieron fue "dormirlos" desconectándoles algunos circuitos.

Parecía que hace ya una hora les habían "dormido", Freddy abrió los ojos con molestias, sentía que sus sistemas fallaban un poco, dando una vista algo borrosa y temía que los científicos hubieran fallado en hacerlos más humanos.

\- siento como si me hubieran dado en la cabeza con algo... -dijo Foxy acostado en su camilla aun, al costado del oso-

Freddy se sentó notando que lograba sentir la sabana que le cubría entre sus manos, era como una pequeña corriente eléctrica que le hacía saber que sentía algo en sus manos, miró a su alrededor y notó un pelirrojo agarrándose la cabeza a dos manos, al lado otra camilla con un chico de pelos morados largos que aun dormía y su otro costado una rubia de pelo corto intentaba sentarse.

\- ¡wow! ¡Mírense! ¡Mírense todos! -dijo Freddy impresionado al ver a sus amigos con cuerpos humanos. Quiso ponerse de pie pero era algo complicado el cambio de cuerpo, sus nuevos pies tenían dedos sensibles y lograba sentir el suelo frío del remolque, dio un paso en falso y cayó al suelo, agarrándose de la sabana y casi dando vuelta la camilla-

El ruido despertó a Bonnie que aun dormía, quien se sentó también agarrándose la cabeza, Chica logró estar sentada en la camilla mirando su cuerpo desnudo y dos grande masa que colgaban de su pecho, las cuales cubrió en seguida.

\- chicos... ¿somos... anatómicamente humanos? -preguntó sin crecerlo, agarrándose los pechos los cuales podía sentir y hasta notaba algo que hace mucho no sentía, placer-

\- wow Chica, les daré las felicitaciones a los tipos esos -Foxy recobraba su humor sentándose con los piel colgando y levantando su sabana- ¡ey, nos pusieron pito! -dijo feliz de la vida-

Bonnie levantó la sabana para verse a sí mismo y Freddy que ya se había vuelto a parar intentaba asimilar su nuevo cuerpo humano, notando su parte intima la que cubrió con la sabana rápidamente.

\- ya me doy cuenta -Chica miraba divertida a Freddy desnudo quien intentaba mantenerse de pies sin que sus rodillas le hicieran mal juego-

Foxy fue casi por lo mismo cuando intentó pararse, era una divertida escena ver cuatro personas caminando chueco y mostrando todos sus atributos, aunque ahora sentían algo que antes no: vergüenza.

\- Ya chicos ¡cúbranse por dios! -se quejaba Chica cubriéndose la cara con la sabana, antes no lo habían sentido, pero ahora empezaban a tener necesidad de taparse-

\- no fastidies, tu igual andabas luciéndote -Bonnie se amarraba como podía la sabana a la cintura al igual que los demás-

\- oh si yo vi todo hay que agradecer que hayan dotado tan bien a Chica -se burlaba Foxy-

\- a ti no te dotaron mucho -se burló Chica y rieron los otros dos del zorro-

\- ja ja muy chistosos, tarados... ey me dejaron la mano con el garfio... genial

\- ¿por qué aun tengo orejas de animal? -se preguntó Bonnie moviendo sus extensiones-

\- yo igual -dijeron al unísono Foxy y Freddy-

Mientras ellos aun descubrían nuevas cosas de sus cuerpos humanizados, entraron los científicos junto a Fazbear, todos se cubrieron con las sabanas.

\- veo que ya despertaron, ¿Cómo se sienten, están mejor? -Fazbear se acercó a Freddy, este se sujetó bruscamente de él, aun con las piernas algo dormidas-

\- se siente extraño, como si fuera un maldito bebé intentando aprender a caminar de nuevo -se quejó fastidiado, su corto cabello café estaba despeinado-

Los científicos empezaron a revisarlo con cuidado, haciéndoles mover los pies y manos, les hacían identificar colores y si escuchaban bien algunas ondas de frecuencia.

-una consulta, ¿por qué aun tenemos orejas animales? -consultó Bonnie mientras le examinaban el movimiento de los ojos-

\- esas extensiones de sus endoesqueletos eran difíciles de sacar, hubiéramos tenido que romperlas o cortarlas, lo que les hubiera causado algún tipo de daño -le contestó una niña con acento, tomando nota de como se movían los ojos de Bonnie respecto a la luz que le mostraban-

\- nos pueden dar ropa por favor, no es muy cómodo estar así -Chica se había envuelto en la sabana de tal manera que parecía una mala copia de Ariel en La sirenita-

\- tranquilos ya les traerán su nueva ropa, les mandé a hacer unos trajes para que me ayuden en la pizzería -el adulto ayudó a Freddy a sentarse nuevamente en la camilla mientras Chica y Bonnie también se acercaban- ...supongo que por lo menos harían eso por mi...

-claro viejo grumete, estos nuevos cuerpos están de lujo -Foxy estaba bastante agradecido con su nueva anatomía-

Llegaron unos empleados pasándole a cada uno un paquete, los animatronicos se cubrían aun avergonzados de tener solo una sabana encima. Todos salieron para dejar que se cambiaran. Bonnie y Freddy tenían casi los mismos trajes: zapatos negros, un pantalón negro, una camisa de color (Morada clara para Bonnie y beige para Freddy) un gillete negro y un pin con la cara del animal que antes eran, Freddy además recibió un gorrito de copa negro, Foxy recibió un traje de pirata y Chica un vestido amarillo con un delantal blanco con las palabras de su antiguo babero.

Ya con ropa y zapatos volvieron a intentar caminar, más seguros de sí mismos. Controlaban mejor su cuerpo y sus extremidades. Los científicos les hicieron bajar del vehículo para que volvieran a entrar al local, este estaba mejorado, limpio y decorado.

\- ¡ya quiero volver a comer pizza! -dijo Chica emocionada-

\- esperen... ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvimos en reparaciones? -preguntó Freddy algo perdido, para él había sido como un par de minutos u horas-

\- mes y medio jóvenes -les respondió un científico- ya nos vamos, tenemos que trabajar en los nuevos modelos, cualquier falla que tengan infórmenla a su jefe y el nos llamará...

Los tipos conversaron un poco mas con Fazbear y luego se fueron.

\- ¿a que se refieren con los nuevos modelos? -preguntó Bonnie al aire, mientras los cuatro se acomodaban en las sillas del comedor y Fazbear entraba a la pizzería-

\- Traeré mas animatronicos, pero con la nueva tecnología que le puse a ustedes, llegaran en un par de meses eso sí -explicó Fazbear- trabajaran como los hacían ustedes antes, tocaran y atenderán, ustedes también pero ya no trabajarán tan arduo, sus endoesqueletos son resistentes pero están algo viejos y no quiero que les pase nada -aunque les tenía miedo, ya había invertido muchos en esos animatronicos y sabía que les saldría caro repararlos, además les tenía solo un poco de aprecio-

Al mes siguiente la pizzería abrió, los cuatro atendían y tenían una muy buena recepción del público, tocaban sus instrumentos y terminaban de descubrir sus funcionamientos: respiraban pero no les era útil (solo era para hacerlos ver más humanos) luego de casi ahorcarse jugando lo habían notado, podían saborear algunas cosas y tenían sistema digestivo ( solo separaba lo que podía servir de combustible interno y lo otro era desechado por sus dos orificios inferiores, como los humanos), tenían que "dormir" conectados a un batería, Chica nunca podría tener hijos biológicos pero podrían tener sexo si quisieran y tenían una respuesta sensible de llanto, risa e ira.

El tiempo pasó y como advirtió Fazbear sus cuerpos empezaron a fallar por el trabajo, los nuevos modelos estaban retrasados y esos cuatro ya no podían con todo, de noche ya no les era tan fácil matar a los guardias (por que no iban a dejar de hacerlo, ya casi era un hobby) y a veces perdían el control de un brazo o una pierna. Fazbear decidió cerrar el restaurant mientras que los animatronicos, de la misma manera que antes estaban felices de sus nuevos cuerpos, caían en una especie de depresión, encerrándose en los cuatro en una habitación que decía "Partes y servicios", se volvieron más huraños y solo se hablaban entre ellos cuatro, aceptando un poco que por mucho que quisieran ser humanos era solo robots.

Tiempo después los nuevos animatronicos fueron despachados, llegaron en grandes cajas que fueron abiertas por los empleados. Un nuevo Bonnie, una nueva Chica, un nuevo Freddy y un Foxy pero en mujer...o eso parecía. Además llegó un niño con globos y uno que parecía mimo. Tomaron el trabajo de los antiguos animatronicos que sin querer ni siquiera verlos, solo se quedaron encerrados.

.

* * *

Ojalá ya vayan captando un poco nwn, a lo único que no puedo darle lógica es a Golden Freddy... alguien ayúdeme :c aquí ya resumí la historia hasta como el juego 2, donde están los nuevos y los antiguos. Los siguientes capítulos se basaran en la pizzería del Fnaf 2, y no se aun si dar al final un capítulo especial de Springtrap... pero eso quedará a futuro, por ahora concentrémonos en BonniexBonbon.

Descansen, duerman bien y coman cosas nutritivas, nos vemos en el siguiente cap nwn adius


	2. Capitulo 1, nuevos y antiguos

1

Gracias a la única persona que dejó review, me hizo jodidamente feliz **;w;**

Hola a todos, quiero aclarar un poco en este capítulo que los viejos animatronicos aun están enteros, Chica con manos y Bonnie con cara, luego se verá el desgaste… obviamente están sucios. Que mas puedo decir, ojalá les guste.

* * *

Era de noche, la tienda ya cerraba y los animatronicos dejaban de fingir que no tenían sentimientos, estiraban sus cuerpos y conversaban con normalidad. Quién diría que el tipo de morado había matado a más niños de lo que se sabía y las almas faltantes habían poseído a los nuevos animatronicos para pedir (exigir) la captura de su asesino, por ahora trabajaban como un modo de no volverse locos y tener en donde estar, además recibían muchos privilegios si eran buenos empleados.

\- malditos niños, tengo pizza en el pelo -Toy Bonnie intentaba despegar el queso de su cabello sintético-

\- no les tienes paciencia por dios -Toy Chica le ayudaba con un paño-

\- yo los mataría, ¡miren como me dejaron! -Toy Foxy o Mangle como le apodaban, estaba algo desarmada- ¡alguien encuentre mi oreja por favor!

\- yo la tengo -Ballon boy acompañado de Puppet empezaron a armar a la zorrita, o eso intentaban-

La pobre zorrita blanca cada día estaba peor, se perdían sus partes y sus cables salían de su cuerpo humanizado, como una especie de tentáculos que usaba para escalar a diferentes partes.

\- bien acérquense todos -pedía Toy Freddy con autoridad, entrando a la habitación- fue un gran día, mañana es domingo así que nos toca descanso por suerte, trabajaron muy bien pero aun así vi muchas falencias y quiero que las corrijan, ya saben que a fin de cuentas necesitamos el trabajo para seguir aquí... eso es todo.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza para luego dispersarse por el lugar.

\- ey ven aquí -llamó Toy Freddy a Bonbon cuando todos se alejaron, le dio una mirada deseosa-

\- dime -el conejo celeste se le acercó bastante, sabiendo a lo que iba-

El oso le abrazó fuertemente, oliendo el cuello de su presa con ganas, luego fue subiendo su cara hasta llegar a una de las orejas, que el conejo mantenía caídas.

\- no te alejes mucho... -le susurró apenas, dejándole al menor una sensación extraña, solo asintió con la cabeza-

Tal vez que realmente tenía instinto de oso y veía a ese conejito como su presa, pero desde que tenían memoria, que le había atraído el menor, además le hacía sentir sucio que fuera hombre, menor y algo amariconado. Toy Freddy se había impuesto como líder, casi como dictador, lo que él decía se hacía y punto. Después de todo ¿Quien iba a enseñarles a unos animatronicos poseídos que tenían derechos, deberes y que había algo llamado "abuso"? Era la ley del más fuerte y en ese momento era Toy Freddy, quien tenía el derecho sobre todos.

De noche ellos se recargaban y caminaban por el local, el oso no perdía de vista a su presa acosándole casi con la mirada. Llevaban días escuchando algunos ruidos pero nadie los tomaba en cuenta hasta que Toy Bonnie empezó a revisar las instalaciones con curiosidad, le parecía haber escuchado algún ruido de una sala que siempre estaba cerrada y fue a ver, todo venía de la sala de reparaciones. Abrió un poco la puerta y vio unos cuerpos en el suelo, asustado salió corriendo a llamar a Toy Freddy

\- ¡Freddy! ¡Hay alguien en el local! -dijo llegando a el rápidamente, agachándose para estar a su altura y casi chocando contra su pecho por el impulso-

-¿de qué hablas? - Toy Freddy, quien descansaba su cuerpo sentado en el piso y conectado a un enchufe, le miró molesto-

-vi gente en la sala de reparaciones -el oso le miró, se paró y de un tirón desconectó el cable de su cuerpo, pasó por el lado del conejo yendo tranquilamente a ver-

\- escuché ruidos del pasillo -dijo Toy Chica entrando al a habitación-

-yo igual escuché el otro día ruidos, no quise ir a ver -dijo Mangle colgando de cabeza frente a Toy Freddy de una manera que asustaría a cualquiera-

\- estoy con un grupo de nenas -dijo el oso con molestia, Toy Bonnie se ofendió un poco-

Entre todos fueron a ver la sala y el oso abrió sin miedo, parándose en la puerta mientras todo asomaban sus rostros desde los costados, incluso el curioso niño de los globos.

\- quiénes son y que hacen aquí, respondan ya gentuza -preguntó el oso demandante, entrando a la habitación-

\- más respeto basura plástica... -el viejo Freddy se levantó del suelo y salió a la luz que entraba por la puerta- Soy Freddy y tu eres una maldita copia barata... -le dijo poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y sonriéndole con sorna-

Foxy, Bonnie y Chica se empezaron a levantar aun sin salir a la luz, haciendo retroceder un poco a los Toys que notaban la hostilidad en sus posiciones corporales.

\- Yo soy Chica, él es Foxy y él, Bonnie -Presentó Chica mientcras que los demás sonreían maniáticamente, solo para asustarlos un poco, solo se veían las luces de sus ojos-

Los Toys notaron que los nombres eran iguales a los suyos, miraron impresionados a Toy Freddy como buscando que les respondiera, pero este parecía no prestarles atención, solo miraba con odio a su versión antigua.

\- ¿Bonnie? -Preguntó Toy Bonnie con miedo acercándose a quien por la silueta oscura era un conejo a igual que él, pasó por el lado de su líder quien no alcanzó a advertirle que no se acercara cuando el conejo morado contestó-

\- sí, yo... -salió a la luz al igual que Freddy, cruzándose de brazos de modo confiando-

Bonnie era mucho más macho y se veía más adulto que Toy Bonnie, incluso le pasaba por algunos centímetros. El menor sintió cierta atracción por el mayor, admiración mas que nada, pero este no parecía conforme con su versión nueva

\- ¿me convirtieron en mujer?... joder -dijo Bonnie haciéndose un facepalm-

\- ...soy hombre... -dijo Toy Bonnie molesto-

Se escuchó un enrome "¡¿Qué?!" de todos los antiguos animatronicos que hizo enojar mas al conejo celeste que se retiró indignado del lugar. En eso Foxy dio un pequeño grito y se asomó casi arrastrándose a la luz, escapando de la oscuridad.

\- madre santa, ¡¿Qué mierda es eso?! -apuntó al techo donde Mangle iba tras el-

\- oh mi versión antigua es hombre... y uno muy sexy -comentó Mangle feliz-

\- ¿versión antigua?... ¿eres mi "otro yo"? -dijo levantándose del suelo el pirata, intentando recobrar un poco su dignidad y mirando mal a la zorrita- ¿eres mujer?... por dios nena ¿Qué te hicieron?...

Mangle bajó un poco del techo para llegar a su altura, viendo que el otro no se asustaba tanto y que hasta parecía más amable y galán.

\- los niños me destruyeron... no es una linda historia -dijo la zorrita de pelo blanco, haciendo un puchero-

\- nos hicieron mierda hoy -dijo una segunda cabeza de endoesqueleto asomados por el costado de Mangle, Foxy se estremeció un poco-

\- ya vieron que era... vámonos -ordenó Toy Freddy algo molesto de descubrir a esos viejos animatronicos, es que ahora ya no se sentía tan dueño del lugar y tenía miedo de perder su autoridad-

\- oh no yo quiero ver mi otro yo -dijo Toy Chica yendo a la oscuridad y tomando de la mano a Chica quien molesta tironeaba en contra hasta ser arrastrada a la luz- ...no es la gran cosa -dijo la rubia hiriendo en el orgullo a su versión antigua-

\- tú no eres la gran cosa, pareces stripper! -insultó Chica a su versión Toy-

\- ¡ey ven y dímelo aquí, desecho de gallina! -toy Chica apuntó el suelo delante de ella y Chica no dudó en acercarse lista para matarla pero Foxy la detuvo-

\- ¡suéltame! déjame enseñarle a esta tarada lo que es dolor -decía Chica tirando patadas mientras que Toy Chica era arrastrada fuera de la habitación por Toy Freddy-

Mangle lanzó un beso a Foxy y se fue junto con los otros dejando la puerta abierta. Luego de tanto tiempo sin ver el local, los antiguos decidieron salir a ver, comentando un poco la impresión de sus nuevas versiones.

Al salir todo era diferente, ni rastro de su existencia en ese lugar, todo había sido reemplazado por posters y figuritas de los nuevos animatronicos, estaban totalmente olvidados. Recorrieron el lugar recordando viejos tiempos, donde tocaban música, contaban historias y eran queridos, tal vez no era la gran vida para un alma de un niño, pero era lo poco que tuvieron y ya no estaba. Cuando eran pequeños era como jugar con niños de su propia edad, luego era fingir ser animales y seguir el juego y al final ya era como un trabajo más.

En eso se dieron cuenta de que la cámara les seguía, Freddy no dudó en acercarse al foco haciendo gestos como mostrar los dientes y abrir desmesuradamente los ojos, el guardia nuevo que no estaba muy acostumbrado al ver animatronicos que dieran miedo, dio un pequeño grito que resonó en el lugar, dando su ubicación dentro de la pizzería. Los nuevos animatronicos vieron esto y fueron a ver qué pasaba pero desde lejos. Los viejos se miraron entre si y se dispersaron, ya conocían toda la pizzería así que en unos segundos Chica y Bonnie estaban en los conductos mientras que Foxy iba por el pasillo, el guardia dio un par de insultos, burlándose de los viejos y gastados animatronicos. Eso fue suficiente para que Chica saliera rápidamente del conducto para tomarlo de un brazo y antes de que se dieran cuenta Foxy había llegado corriendo y le había cortado la yugular con su gancho, Bonnie tiró el cuerpo del otro brazo, partiéndolo en dos, Freddy llegó para dar el toque final, pisando su rostro hasta reventar su cráneo.

Los Toys estaban impresionados por lo que había hecho, si sus cuerpos pudieran devolver comida mas de alguno hubiera vomitado, miraban a los cuatro felicitarse y reírse manchados de sangre. Freddy se giró notando la presencia de los demás.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres una nena que no soporta algo así? -dijo Freddy mirando directamente a Toy Freddy quien parecía algo perturbado-

\- podría hacerlo si me da la gana, solo que no le veo el fin a ensuciarse -dijo el otro oso, cruzándose de brazos algo molesto-

\- oh... la nenita no quiere ensuciarse -se burló Chica quien estaba toda salpicada de sangre-

Todos los antiguos rieron mientras que Toy Chica sonreía mirándose con Mangle.

\- la verdad a veces me dan ganas de golpear a esos guardias ineptos -dijo tapando un poco su boca, intentando disimular la cruel sonrisa que tenía en el rostro-

\- oh esto fue como aceite para mi motor -dijo Mangle intentando explicar que ver eso había sido muy excitante- me dan ganas de ver sus caras de terror...

\- la verdad sería divertida algo así -Dijo Toy Bonnie poniéndose las manos en la cintura-

Toy Freddy notó esas conversaciones y suspiró sonriendo, él también a veces tenía unas extrañas ganas de matar a esos tipos. Freddy se acercó a los Toys, caminado confiado y siempre sonriendo con superioridad.

\- te reto osito de peluche... que no puedes matar un guardia -le dijo en la cara, todos los Toys miraron a su líder quien no dudó en responder-

\- acepto el reto, basura -dijo simplemente apretando luego los dientes-

\- saben los reto a todos, a cada uno de ustedes... -los apuntó con el dedo- que no nos pueden ganar, siempre seremos mejores que ustedes, falsas copias plásticas -dijo Freddy dándoles la espalda y alejándose-

Los Toys heridos en su orgullo aceptaron, gritándole diferentes cosas para que el oso supiera que aceptaban sin dudar, mientras que Freddy sonreía llegando con sus camaradas: esto se volvía a poner divertido.

.

* * *

Y empieza el reto! que grupo matará mas guardias? -w- ... como ya se van viendo las parejas esto será una pelea entre Toy Freddy y Bonnie por el pequeño Bonbon, no sé si poner alguna pareja mas, tal vez de fondo un poco de FoxyxMangle. Quiero hacer notar la diferencia donde Freddy ve a sus amigos como eso, amigos, camaradas, todos se llevan bien, mientras que ToyFreddy se impone a los demás.

Ojalá dejen reviews, les doy galletas (?). Esperaré aunque sea uno o dos para subir el siguiente cap.

En fin, coman harto, duerman bien y nos vemos en el siguiente cap si es que siguen leyendo nwn


	3. Capitulo 2, empieza la competencia

**Hola a todos!** nwn reportandome, luego de unos días.

Acabo de darme cuenta que en el anterior capitulo tuve un error ._. Ningún restaurant cierra los domingos… ¿o si? Lo siento, pensemos que era feriado legal (?)

Respondo reviews al final, les agradezco por dejarlos -corazón gay a todos- nwn

¿A todo esto alguien conoce el Bon o Bon?

.

* * *

.

Por esa noche no se volvieron a hablar, los viejos animatronicos fueron de vuelta a la sala de reparaciones mientras que los Toys tomaron su posición en el escenario. Como ese día estaba cerrado el local, tuvieron tiempo para hablar entre ellos y recargar bien sus sistemas. Alguien debería decirle a un grupo de jóvenes que matar gente por venganza, juego o competencia no era lo mejor para resolver los problemas.

Llegó la noche, aun no empezaba el turno del guardia así que los antiguos animatronicos salieron de la sala de reparaciones, en el día habían conversado entre ellos como serían las reglas y como empezarían las noches, por suerte en el turno de día los cámaras solo se fijaban en los cuartos donde estaban los niños y no en ellos. Los Toys también estaban dispersados por el local.

\- acérquense juguetitos, tenemos listo todo para que por lo menos nos ganen una noche al mes -Se burló Foxy vociferando por los pasillos, mientras que sus amigos le seguían-

Se juntaron todos en el comedor, Freddy se había atrasado por que había ido por una cabeza de su antiguo animatronico. Foxy y Bonnie tomaron sillas y se sentaron mientras que los Toys les imitaron, moviendo algunas sillas para hacer un semicírculo frente al escenario. Los dos antiguos resaltaban mucho, ya que los Toys eran un poco más pequeños, Fazbear lo había querido así para que no fueran tan imponentes y estuvieran más al alcance de los pequeños.

\- Escúchenme todos, explicaré las reglas -Chica se subió al escenario- cada turno de los guardias tiene 6 días...

\- Cuando estábamos nosotros, sus turnos duraban menos eh -dijo Bonnie codeando y haciendo reír a Foxy-

\- Ya Bonnie... basta-Dijo Chica intentando no reírse- sigo, como vimos que ustedes no matan ni una mosca –dijo despectivamente- les daremos las primera dos noches para que se muevan, deben bajar de uno en uno del escenario siendo el ultimo Toy Freddy, así como nosotros saldemos de uno en uno de la sala de reparaciones siendo el ultimo Freddy... los guardias tendrán oportunidad de esquivar nuestros ataques con...

\- Con ¡Esto! -dijo Freddy llegando con una cabeza vacía de Freddy, el animatronico-

Se subió al escenario y puso la cabeza en el suelo, todos se miraron confundidos incluso los dos animatronicos antiguos que estaban sentados entre los Toys.

\- Ey... Peluchito -dijo Freddy a su versión Toy- ven y dame tu mejor golpe... -tomó la máscara y se la puso, luego le hizo un gesto con las manos, llamándolo- a ver si es que puedes je je

Toy Freddy se subió al escenario y Chica se bajó, sentándose al lado de Foxy. Los dos osos se miraron con cierto odio, sin dudarlo Toy Freddy juntó energía y le lanzó un golpe como si boxeara, pero se detuvo justo frente a la cara, era como si una fuerza externa lo detuviera, su puño cerrado tiritaba en un intento de llegar a la cabeza. Intentó golpearle varias veces pero sus golpes no llegaban, apenas si lograba acercarse.

\- ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! -dijo fastidiado- ¿Qué sucede?

Freddy se sacó la cabeza de animatronico y la volvió a dejar en el suelo, se arregló la corbata y se dirigió al público, es decir, a todos los demás.

\- Tenemos un mecanismo que no nos deja hacernos daño entre animatronicos, pero como ya no nos vemos como animatronicos ese reconocimiento facial no funciona con nosotros, vamos, lánzame un golpe ahora –Freddy volvió a llamarlo con las manos de modo provocador, Toy Freddy se lanzó contra su versión antigua, ahora si pudiendo golpearlo mientras que Freddy esquivaba, este detuvo el puño de su versión Toy para seguir hablando- no podremos golpear al guardia aunque queramos si él tiene puesto eso... -empujó al oso más bajo para alejarlo de si- pero si el tipo se demora mucho en ponerse esa mascara, nuestro mecanismo no alcanzara a notar la cabeza de animatronico y podremos golpearlo y por ende matarlo...

Los Toys quedaron impresionados con esa información, dieron sus opiniones y consultaron sus dudas para ponerse de acuerdo. El trato quedó sellado con un apretón de manos de los dos osos, que casi se estrujaron los circuitos mirándose a los ojos. En las horas antes de que llegara el guardia antiguos y nuevos animatronicos practicaron cuanto tenía que demorarse el guardia en ponerse la máscara para que no alcanzaran a golpearlo, en esta práctica todos salieron con al menos un golpe de algún compañero que había sido lo suficientemente rápido, incluso Toy Chica había logrado derribar a Foxy de un salto, causando un poco de celos de Chica. Toy Bonnie no logró derribar a nadie, estaba algo distraído mirando a Bonnie practicar con Freddy. Toy Freddy vigilaba como siempre a su pequeño celeste.

\- Una hora para que llegue el guardia... a sus puestos –ordenó Toy Freddy levantando la voz y así pudiendo sonar como el jefe, mientras todos dejaban la sala-

\- Ey Toy Bonnie -llamó Bonnie su versión nueva- ... quería... disculparme por decirte mujer si eso te ofendió... –dijo el mayor rascándose la nuca-

Fue lo único que dijo para luego alejarse, dejando medio aturdido al otro conejo que no se esperaba que le pidiera disculpas, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien considerara como se sentía, aun así le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le miraba irse. Se fue a su puesto, sentándose en el suelo del escenario junto a sus amigos, sentía el pecho apretado y no era de tristeza exactamente, su cara con la sonrisa atolondrada lo demostraba.

Primera noche

El nuevo guardia tomó su puesto, notando una cabeza de animatronico al lado de la silla, sonó el teléfono y se escuchó una grabación que los mismos animatronicos habían grabado, explicándole el uso de esa cabeza y como darle cuerda la caja de Puppet (a quien le daba lo mismo la competencia, pero había prometido matar a los guardias si lo despertaban), eso lo puso nervioso.

Las horas pasaban sin mucha acción, los nuevos animatronicos eran un tanto lentos y torpes, en especial Toy Bonnie, el guardia siempre lograba ponerse la máscara antes que le golpearan, dando chillidos e insultos. Ellos solían asomar la cara al conducto antes de salir y por ende casi siempre los descubrían. Como el pequeño Ballon Boy era muy inocente solo le habían dado la tarea de quitarle las baterías a la linterna del guardia para que así Mangle se pudiera acercar sin quedar encandilado con la luz.

Llegaron las 5 am y por fin Toy Chica logró saltarle encima al guardia, el tipo cayó de espaldas y la animatronico lo ahorcó con sus dos manos. Cuando notó que no respiraba, lo remató rompiéndole el cuello, se levantó y dio saltitos de felicidad.

\- ¡Lo hice! ¡Soy la jodida ama de este lugar! –Puso un pie sobre el cuerpo del guardia- ¡ey! ¡Vengan todos, lo maté!

Ese guardia no sabía a lo que iba así que fue fácil, esperaban que los demás fueran más difíciles de matar. Llegaron los demás Toys felicitando a su compañera, abrazándola y Mangle la levantó un poco con sus circuitos para poder tenerla a su alcance y desordenarle un poco el pelo.

Celebraron un poco y como manera de hacer enojar a los antiguos, Toy Freddy tomó el cuerpo del guardia y lo arrastró por el pasillo hasta a la sala de reparaciones. Mangle abrió la puerta y entre todos lanzaron el muerto dentro de la sala, demostrando que igual estaban algo tocados de la cabeza. Los antiguos, que no esperaban que lograran matar al guardia, dieron un sobre salto a ver caer el cuerpo con el cuello roto en centro de la sala. Antes de que pudieran decirles algo, ya habían cerrado la puerta.

\- ¡Wow! –Foxy, quien estaba sentado y apoyando en la pared, miró el cuerpo desde lejos con sorpresa- no pensé que esos marineros de agua dulce fueran a asesinarlo… tan luego

-Le rompieron el cuello… nada mal –Dijo Chica sonriendo, sentándose al lado cuerpo. Había levantando la cabeza del tipo, viendo la unión flácida con el cuerpo-

\- ¿Quién creen que fue? –Preguntó Freddy con una sonrisa picara, acercándose al fallecido y agachándose un poco, con la mano en el mentón-

\- Tal vez Toy Bonnie… -Dijo Bonnie sonriendo cálidamente, pensando en el conejo celeste-

Todos miraron al conejo morado, quien tenía una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, mirando el cuerpo muerto como si fuera algo hermoso.

\- Querido amigo, hablaste como un invertido enamorado –se burló Foxy, pasándole el brazo por los hombros-

\- ¡cierra el hocico! –exclamó el conejo, apartándolo molesto, haciendo que los otros dos rieran-

Freddy tomó el cuerpo y lo lanzó por una ventana, así los primeros empleados en llegar al local tendrían que encargarse.

En el día los Toys estaban más felices, jugaron con los niños y no se molestaron tanto de los desastres que hicieron con ellos. Llegó la hora del cierre de la pizzería y los mismos problemas de siempre: Mangle intentando armarse, Toy Chica limpiando pizza de todas partes y Toy Freddy intentando limpiar a Toy Bonnie mientras que conversaban entre ellos a susurros. Al terminar, el oso se levantó y se subió al escenario, dando dos aplausos para llamar la atención.

\- Esta noche los quiero más rápidos, más feroces y quiero al nuevo guardia muerto de una vez, ¡no quiero que esas chatarras empiecen a moverse y nos ganen! -dijo demandante, apretando las manos-

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, para luego dispersarse por el lugar. Toy Freddy esperó que las dos damas se alejaran del lugar, luego se acercó a Toy Bonnie para abrazarle por la espalda. El conejo celeste se había quedado en la sala a sabiendas de que el oso iba a empezar a acosarlo. Sentía algo por el oso pero no lograba descifrarlo; era como miedo, pero con admiración, le daba algo de seguridad y también a veces de deseo, pero necesitaba alguien con quien hablarlo y sus compañeras no se metían mucho en la "relación". Se quedaron quietos hasta que Toy Freddy empezó a hablar. Como fueron asesinados tan pequeños, no hubo nadie que les dijera que ser homosexual era "malo" o en contra de cualquier religión, ellos veían la relación del oso y el conejo solamente extraña, por el hecho de que no hubiera casi amor.

\- te noto distraído... –le dijo suavemente- ¿no será por los nuevos, cierto? – inquirió acariciándole el pecho por sobre la ropa, jugando con su cinta del cuello-

\- de que hablas Freddy... yo solo... –el conejo suspiró- estoy algo tenso con la situación, la competencia, la apuesta, es todo –se excusó agobiado para luego girarse y abrazarle-

El oso le aceptó acariciándole el pelo, oliéndole un poco y apretándolo contra sí, no quería perder su presa, no le había costado mucho tenerlo pero ahora tenía que mantenerlo bajo su yugo.

Los antiguos salieron a mover un poco sus extremidades antes de que se oxidaran de tanto estar quietos: Foxy y Mangle se encontraron y se pusieron a conversar muy cercanos, aunque al zorro pelirrojo le perturbaba la manera en que los cables se asomaban de su cuerpo y que esa cabeza extra le hablaba de manera poco amable. Chica fue a la cocina a hacer algo de pizza, Freddy buscó en donde recargarse y Bonnie caminaba por el lugar metido en sus pensamientos buscando, sin quererlo, al otro conejo. Sentía ganas de meterle conversación pero no sabía por qué, algo tenía que quería conocerlo un poco más.

Estuvieron así revoloteando por todos lados, justo cuando Bonnie había encontrado al conejo celeste, Foxy le llamó y tuvo que volver a su posición en la sala de reparaciones.

Segunda Noche

Toy Bonnie se bajó del escenario cuando la cámara no le enfocaba. Fue hasta el comedor donde volvió a posar con su guitarra, volviendo a moverse a otro lado cuando no le enfocaba. En ese descuido del nuevo guardia, Toy Chica bajó del escenario y fue al comedor también. En unos minutos el conejo celeste ya iba por el conducto de ventilación, intentó asomarse rápidamente para ver si el guardia estaba distraído, pero este escuchó el ruido de su cuerpo en el metal del conducto y le alumbró la cara.

-¡demonios! –Se levantó rápidamente para poder atacarle, pero su cuerpo reconoció la cabeza de animatronico que el guardia se había puesto y no logró hacerle daño, pero en su furia le dio una mirada que casi mata del susto al pobre guardia-

Intentó varias veces pero no daba resultado, Toy Chica también intentó varias veces pero siempre era alumbrada con la linterna o el guardia reaccionaba a ponerse la máscara y Mangle apenas lograba avanzar en el pasillo, intentó un par de veces por el conducto pero no dio resultado. En una el conejo logró salir del conducto y el guardia, bastante aterrado, no reaccionó a ponerse la máscara y no encontró nada mejor que sacar una navaja, con la que cortó el rostro de conejo, para luego pegarle una patada haciéndolo retroceder y salió corriendo del lugar, arrancando por la ventana más cercana. El conejo celeste llevó la mano a su cara con dolor, mirando con preocupación hacia todos lados, notando que estaba solo. Notó liquido lubricante empezar a salir de su cara y es que el tipo había roto un pequeño conducto que llevaba liquido a todo su endoesqueleto, algo así como una vena. Asustado intentó cerrar la herida con las manos pero era inútil, corrió hasta la cocina, tomó un paño y lo puso contra su cara, para luego ir a avisar a los demás.

\- ¡el guardia me hizo daño! –Gritó llegando rápidamente al comedor, las dos mujeres del grupo se acercaron a verle- y luego salió corriendo del lugar… -informó-

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo mierda no conseguiste matarlo?! –le gritó Toy Freddy bajando del escenario y golpeando una mesa con su puño, haciendo que los otros tres retrocedieran, luego pateó una silla dándola vuelta- ¡mañana salen los otros imbéciles, va a ser mucho más difícil! ¡Perdimos toda la reputísima ventaja!

Toy Chica y Mangle se escondían tras Toy Bonnie, quien aun se sujetaba la mejilla. Le tenían mucho miedo a los ataques de furia de Toy Freddy y no era nada nuevo para ellos: el oso era bastante iracundo y habían vivido varios encuentros entre ellos mismos. De ahí que el oso café se había coronado como el jefe del grupo.

\- Freddy no es momento de eso ¡me hicieron daño! –Se quejó el conejo, intentando detener los líquidos que corrían por su mejilla-

-pues ve a curar eso de una vez –el oso no le tomó en cuenta y se fue-

Cuando el mayor salió de la habitación, Toy Chica y Mangle se acercaron al herido. Mangle fue por algo de cinta adhesiva, para ver si podían unir el tubito dentro de la cara de Toy Bonnie mientras que, Toy Chica, intentaba mantenerlo clamado.

La zorrita blanca fue a la sala de reparaciones rápidamente; era como ver una araña que corre en el techo, abrió la puerta con sus tentáculos y entró sin bajar de su posición en las alturas.

\- ¿alguien sabe como unir un tubo de líquidos lubricantes? –Preguntó preocupada, mirando a todos lados- ¡un guardia hirió a nuestro Bonnie!

Si Bonnie pudiera ponerse pálido lo habría hecho, pero solo reaccionó a abrir su boca sin decir nada. Antes de que la peliblanca dijera algo más, el antiguo Bonnie se lanzó contra una repisa desordenando todo con sus manos, desesperado. Tomó un par de cosas y salió corriendo al comedor, donde se encontró con Toy Freddy sentando en el escenario: parecía no estar preocupado. Le ignoró para luego correr al baño de hombres, encontrándose con Toy Chica y Bonbon frente a un lavabo.

\- quédate quieto, si te mueves haces presión y se te escapa mas liquido –le decía la pollita, mientras que Toy Bonnie apoyado con una mano en el lavabo, intentaba mantenerse quieto -

El pobre conejo celeste apretaba con dolor los ojos y la mandíbula, además de poner a prueba el sistema que le hacía llorar, sus piernas tiritaban demostrando el enorme dolor que sentía. Bonnie se le acercó y dejó las cosas en una encimera, intentando parecer calmado.

\- Mangle avisó que te hicieron daño… –justo en ese momento se dio cuenta-

Bonnie pudo notar, por unos segundos, que había salido corriendo de la sala de reparaciones como alma que se la lleva el diablo, solo para ir a ayudar al otro conejo. Tendría que soportar el bullying de sus amigos luego.

Toy Bonnie lo miró con ensoñación al escuchar su voz, como si su príncipe morado hubiera llegado a salvarle; el dolor en su mejilla le trajo a la realidad de golpe.

\- estoy perdiendo líquido, mi mandíbula se va a quedar sin lubricante y se va a trancar –se quejaba con dolor-

\- yo puedo ayudarte, tranquilo –respondió el mayor –

Aunque sabía que le causaría dolor, Bonnie tuvo que meter sus dedos en el corte para encontrar los dos extremos del tubo cortado. Toy Bonnie se quejaba fuertemente, daba gritos a veces, estrujándole la mano a Toy Chica. Esta solo le apretaba la mano mirando, con mucho dolor, a su compañero dar alaridos. El morado unió ambas partes con cinta adhesiva y devolvió todo dentro de la mejilla del peliceleste, a quien ya le fallaban las rodillas de tanto dolor y le fallaban los sistemas por la falta de líquido.

-no puedo mas –susurró Toy Bonnie sin poder abrir mucho la mandíbula, luego se agachó agarrándose la cara a dos manos- ¡esta mierda duele mucho! –dijo entre dientes molesto-

La rubia estaba demasiado preocupada y no sabía que decir, solo le acariciaba la espalda con pesar; no le gustaba nada la situación.

\- vamos al escenario, ahí podrás descansar –le dijo al fin-

El conejo celeste solo negó con la cabeza, siguiendo en su posición agachada. No quería ni caminar del dolor que sentía, ya le dolía la cabeza y se le nublaba la vista, veía la imagen como en un televisor descompuesto.

\- oh… ven aquí, yo te ayudo –Bonnie se agachó y lo tomó por las axilas-

Sin mucho esfuerzo, le tomó en brazos como a una novia y caminó junto a Toy Chica al escenario. Para Bonbon no había nadie más en ese pasillo además de ellos dos, como en la mejor película romántica. Solo podía fijarse en esa protección amable, casi paternal que le daba el mayor y como le tomaba con delicadeza entre sus brazos y se preocupaba de su bienestar. Le brindaba un calor interno, una sensación especial que no había sentido con Toy Freddy. Se acurrucó en su pecho sabiendo que en unos segundos llegaría al escenario y tendría que esperar hasta el amanecer para que alguien viera que se puede hacer con la parte rota de su piel sintética. Hubiera sido todo perfecto si no fuera porque, al entrar en el comedor, Toy Freddy vio a Bonnie cargando a su pequeño conejo celeste.

Como Bonnie no tenía idea de la "relación" entre oso y conejo, solo dejó a Toy Bonnie en el suelo cerca del escenario, le recalcó que se cuidara y se fue. El peliceleste sintió la mirada amenazadora de su líder, a quien le entregó una mirada cansada y adolorida, no quería pelear en ese momento, más le preocupaba que el dolor en su mejilla. Apenas logró subirse al escenario y sentarse junto a Toy Chica, quien le empezó a acariciar el brazo como consuelo. Toy Freddy, en vez de ir y sentarse junto a ellos en el escenario, salió hecho una furia al pasillo dando un portazo y luego fue al baño.

\- ¡¿cómo se atreve a tocarlo?! –lanzó su pequeño sombrero al suelo y luego empezó a tirarse las hebras cafés hasta el punto de casi arrancarlas de su cráneo- ya va a ver ese conejo de pacotilla…

Se apoyó a dos manos en el lavabo mirando su reflejo en el espejo que tenía en frente. Se quedó ahí, mirándose con mil cosas en la mente, hasta que vio un paño de cocina manchado con los líquidos que había botado Toy Bonnie. Tomó el paño y lo llevó a su cara, oliéndolo con placer y pasándole un poco la lengua en las manchas. Se sentó en las heladas baldosas con el paño aun contra su cara, respirando el aroma que emitían los líquidos.

\- será solo mío… mi querido conejito… -sonrió un poco-

Sabía la forma de reforzar su soberanía y de separar definitivamente a los dos conejos, no sería fácil ni ético, pero el fin justifica los medios.

El oso no había notado, pero alguien había visto todo.

.

* * *

.

¿A alguien le han sacado una muela? Algo así es el dolor que estaba sintiendo Toy Bonnie, por dios que duele esa mierda ;_; y sinceramente no dan ganas ni de moverse, ni de hablar, ni de respirar (?) ok eso no.

Respondo reviews!

 **Sapphire Leia:** Todas las galletas del mundo y corazones para ti, eres un amor nwn. Esperaba un review como el tuyo, así con harto contenido ;w; gracias por darle la oportunidad al fic, ojalá no olvidar ningún detalle, espero no decepcionarte. Se van a matar guardias casi todas las noches, es casi como yo jugando xD muero cada dos por tres.

ToyHitler xD usaré ese término sino te molesta, me mató de risa cuando lo leí xD

 **Seki Blue Rose:** -le da una galleta- pensé que habrían mas fic de ellos y pues no u_u así que quiero colaborar nwn que bueno que te haya gustado, ojalá lo sigas por que se pone muy interesante 1313

 **Trick death:** hola, gracias por tu reviews, te ganas una galleta (?) creo que al final no podré a Golden u—u, no sé cómo hacer para que haya coherencia.

Solo 3, les agradezco por darse el tiempo de cometar -corazón-(mas de 100 leyeron, flojitos xD)

Y por la pregunta del principio, Bon o Bon es un dulce aquí en Chile, no sé si llega a otros países. No sabía cómo ponerle, se iba a llamar "Bon to Bon" pero preferí dejarlo como está nwn.

Espero que me lean y leerles a ustedes igual, duerman harto y coman bien… a los chilenos, cómanse un Bon o bon que son re buenos xD

Si me dejan reviews doy galletas, dulces, _la virginidad anal de Toy Bonnie(?)_

byebye~


	4. Capitulo 2,5 extra

¡Me harán llorar! ;w; tanto amor de su parte, las loveo con todo mi kokoro nwn

Algo pequeñito, que ando ocupada (trabajo, trabajo, trabajo), prometo un capitulo dentro de una semana (espero menos), consideren esto un extra solamente.

Si me demoro es porque no quiero tener que editar un capitulo luego de subirlo Dx a veces escribo y recuerdo que quería añadir algo al capítulo anterior y se me va todo al carajo u_u así que escrib capítulos y luego subo 1 (que va a dar para LAAARGOOOO).

Les dejo un pequeño intermedio para el próximo capítulo, que se han portado tan bien que prefiero recompensarlas –corazón para todas- nwn

.

* * *

.

Luego de que el guardia saliera corriendo del local y curar el rostro de Toy Bonnie, los animatronicos se movieron libremente por la pizzería. Freddy fue a ver al conejo celeste para cerciorarse de que estuviera en condiciones de seguir en la competencia, Chica y Foxy también fueron a ver al conejo del bando enemigo en nombre de la insana competencia.

Siendo ya casi las nueve de la mañana todos volvieron a sus puestos, Los Toys se acomodaron sentados en el escenario: Toy Bonnie, aun muy adolorido, intentó tomar la mano de Toy Freddy mientras estaban sentados, este le hizo el quite con brusquedad y le dio una mirada iracunda, asustándolo y confundiéndolo un poco.

Los más viejos fueron a sentarse a la sala de reparaciones, excepto Bonnie, quien se fugó en el último momento: tenía un macabro plan.

Era medio día cuando el guardia, aun alterado, fue a buscar lo que había olvidado al salir corriendo de la pizzería la noche pasada. Le tiró el uniforme por la cabeza a Fazbear, además de gritarle, desesperadamente, lo loco que estaba por tener a esos animatronicos en el local y sirviendo a niños inocentes.

Fue a la sala de vigilancia a recoger una mochila y otras cosas suyas, por precaución revisó los conductos y las cámaras de seguridad para ver que ningún animatronico estuviera acercándose. Al terminar de cerciorares de que te estaba a salvo, se fue por el pasillo principal. Caminaba a paso rápido mirando a todos lados con desconfianza. Cuando pasó por el lado de un armario de escobas la puerta de este se abrió lentamente, una mano salió con sigilo y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa con brusquedad, arrastrándolo dentro de la pequeña habitación. Antes de que pudiera gritar, otra mano le había tapado la boca y solo le soltaron cuando ya estaba rodeado de oscuridad.

\- ¡Ah! ¡¿Quién es?! ¡Ayuda! –Gritó el guardia golpeando la puerta, que ahora estaba con seguro para no dejarle escapar- ¡déjenme salir!

\- ¿Qué quién soy? ¿Qué QUIÉN soy? Je je… humano tonto… -se prendió la ampolleta alumbrando a su raptor: Bonnie- soy tu peor pesadilla –le dijo calmado-

El ex guardia, sudando frío, miró aterrado la cara de Bonnie, quien tenía la cabeza inclinada a un constado, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, luciendo una sonrisa sádica y maniática. Bonnie apagó la luz dándole puñetazo certero a la pared, justo en el interruptor. El conejo morado noqueó al guardia al taclearlo contra la pared brutalmente y luego empezó a moler su cuerpo a puñetazos, como a un saco de boxeo. Lo último que se escuchó desde el pasillo fue un pequeño grito y luego empezó a salir un espeso charco de sangre por debajo de la puerta. Bonnie había abierto el pecho del guardia rompiéndole la ropa y las costillas, todo esto es una sinfonía de jugos corporales y huesos rotos. Empezó a sacar y lanzar por doquier sus órganos, bañándose de manera casi lujuriosa en la sangre del humano, relamiendo y tragando algunos pedazos de la carne ensangrentada que sacaba con su propia boca.

\- Oh… dulce venganza –el conejo sonrió aun escarbando en el pecho del humano, solo las luces de sus ojos iluminaban tenuemente la habitación-

Podía ser amable, tierno y amistoso, pero si se metían con los suyos, sacaba su lado más retorcido.

Ya al anochecer, los empleados empezaron a limpiar el local, algunos fueron por utensilios al armario y notaron la mancha roja saliendo por debajo de la puerta. Se escuchó un grito aterrado de la encargada que abrió la puerta: adentro todo era rojo sangre, con líquidos y partes internas por doquier y, en el suelo, lo que quedaba del cuerpo. En la sala de reparaciones, Chica aun intentaba sacarle el color rojo a Bonnie, restregándole con un mantel del comedor.

Recuento de puntos: **Olds 1 – Toys 1.**

 **.**

* * *

.

No iba a dejar vivo a ese desgraciado, ¡no luego de dañar a nuestro uke conejo amanerado! ¬-¬

 _T-Bonnie: ¡Ey! O-ó_

Chicas, me he dado cuenta de que yo lo leo, lo re leo, lo recontra leo y va todo bien con lo que escribo, pero no sé por qué chucha Fanfiction pega algunas palabras.

Ej.: el cielo es azul (Fanfiction pone: el cielo esazul). No sé si eso pasa solo si uno lo ve desde el celular o igual desde la pagina, me avisan por fi, ese error me jode un montón, no crean que yo lo escribo así… no sé qué pasa con la pagina ;n;

Respondo reviews aquí:

 **SweetGirl90** : hola, gracias por comentar nwn espero seguirte atrapando con esta historia y leerte a futuro +w+ .

 **Seki Blue Rose:** no sé si poner a los guardias del juego aquí .n. se supone que ellos viven y aquí casi todos mueren xD Toy Freddy se anda buscando pelea, todo por su conejo fleto nwn (yo igual pelearía por el en todo caso -corazón-). Ojalá seguir capturando tu atención y ahora… corre, mierda, corre! D: Que apenas sepa Bonnie y Toy Freddy que tomaste la virginidad de Toy Bonnie te van a hacer pedazos! (?)

 **Sapphire Leia:** (se viene la biblia cabros~) wna rica nwn eres un amor, te daré apapachos eternamente –corazón Gay-.

Te respondo por parte –wo : no puse a Toy Bonnie mas agresivo porque es el mas fácil de esquivar en el juego, es medio tonto xD Y también por que quedó IMPAKTADO O-O de primero no se esperaba esa reacción de parte del guardía y segundo, el dolor le distraía (y hace mucho que no sentía dolor, ahora con ese tan fuerte, no supo qué hacer) pero tendrá sus momentos agresivos, no quiero dejarlo como nena indefensa Dx.

Quise poner a Toy Chica por que en los fics yaoi hacen desaparecer a las mujeres y no me gusta ._. Siento que ella es super atlética y competitiva, se merecía matarlo owo

Referente a los zorros, Mangle en el juego si hace caso a la máscara, cuando está en el conducto y uno se la pone y se va, sino te la pones se sube al techo de la oficina y… jodimos D: y con Foxy ahí veremos, no quiero contar más de la cuenta nwnUu

Con Golden ya me di por vencida, tal vez haga alusión a él como una alucinación pero nada más (a menos que se prenda la ampolleta y me de una idea así super duper cool nwn).

Toy Freddy si está bien loco, quiere mantener todo bajo su mando y que no se le escape nada, incluso si tiene que mantener a su lado al sexy conejito a la fuerza o-ó y lo otro… sshhhh que las demás se van a enterar de la trama (mierda, le achuntaste ;n; soy predecible).

Ame el review largo! Si solo nos hablamos una vez a la semana mínimo una conversación (?) decente. Muchas cariños nwn

(yo dije que era una bribia xD)

 **Trick Death:** golpealo que se lo merece por no amar como se debe a Toy Bonnie! o—ó mas galletas para ti, esperen con ansias la competencia nwn.

 **WeonaSinCuenta:** CSM! JAJAJAJA ese nombre wn, me mataste XD

Pues si, aun no logro que se vea agresiva, es más bien enferma/posesiva… es que no logro explicarlo… es como un abuso de poder mas que amoroso - aunque a futuro Toy Freddy ya se demostrará más agresivo, que aun no le sacan de quisio nwn aceptado totalmente el consejo, trabajaré en eso (nwn)/

 **Elly1234:** Holas, que bueno que te unas al club (?) Sobre Golden, creo que solo lo nombraré como alucinación… una alucinación que da paros cardiacos xD –le da una galleta-

¡Bon o Bon para todas! _Y una noche con Foxy la que desee (?)_

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Capitulo 3, malos recuerdos

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, melt - upgrade it, ~ (Se quedó pegada con la canción luego de ver muchas veces un video de Toys Bonnies bailando xD)

Hola a todas, de primero, les agradezco por sus reviews, tan lindas todas uwu

Este capitulo no lo iba a subir como hasta unos días más... como comenté antes, primero escribo dos capítulos y luego subo uno. Bueno, el próximo aun no está terminado pero no creo tener que editar este (espero que no).

Les advierto que vayan al baño y coman algo por que se viene un poco largo el capitulo xD y si son sensibles… vayan por unos pañuelos que yo escribiéndolo terminé algo desolada ;_;

* * *

.

Fazbear fue avisado al día siguiente, por los primeros trabajadores en ver los animatronicos, que habían roto a Toy Bonnie. El hombre fue y le miró desde lejos, notando el enorme corte en su mejilla; se sintió algo culpable de dejar que les instalaran el mecanismo para que sintieran dolor. Sin mucho que hacer, llamó a los creadores de los cuerpos humanizados, quienes por un módica (enorme) suma de dinero, dijeron que podría reparar la piel sintética dañada lo antes posible. Ese día, en la tarde, Toy Bonnie fue llevado a la sala de reparaciones, para hacerlo esperar ahí hasta que llegaran los reparadores. Los antiguos posaron como cuerpos sin vida hasta que los trabajadores cerraron la puerta, luego movieron sus ojos para ver al conejo celeste parado al lado de la puerta.

\- Me trajeron por el corte… Menuda mierda –dijo con fastidio, cruzándose de brazos-.

\- Que exagerados… –susurró Freddy, sin moverse de su puesto-.

Caminó sin poder ver nada, la luz de los leds en sus ojos no alumbraban mucho y la habitación era toda oscuridad. Solo podía distinguir una luz amarilla pequeña al fondo: el ojo visible de Foxy, dos morados a un costado: posiblemente de Chica, y dos más, color rojo, de Bonnie. Supuso que a Freddy no le interesaba ni abrir los ojos para verle. Toy Bonnie vio como las luces rojas se movían de su puesto y se iban acercando, estiró sus manos en la oscuridad, alcanzando a tocar el pecho del conejo mayor, pasándole su mano para que le encaminara a una pared algo alejada para sentarse.

\- el guardia ya está muerto… -empezó a decir Bonnie para hablar de algo-.

\- lo sé, las tipas que hacen el aseo tuvieron que limpiar su propio vomito –dijo divertido, se escuchó la risa ronca de Foxy al fondo-.

\- avísale a ToyHitler que vamos en empate –dijo Freddy calmado, sus ojos brillaron un momento y luego se volvieron a apagar. el conejo Toy rió bajito por el apodo-.

-y… ¿Quién lo mató a fin de cuentas? –Preguntó el robot Toy, curioso-.

\- Yo, por supuesto –respondió el conejo a su lado- no se iba a escapar de aquí con vida –dijo Bonnie con orgullo- además… -se acercó a susurrarle- quería matarlo por hacerte daño…

\- estuvimos limpiándole la sangre toda la tarde –se quejó Chica- fue toda una "misión imposible" robarse un mantel del comedor…

\- hablando de sangre ¿Cómo está tu cara? –Preguntó Bonnie acercándose a su cara tímidamente, alumbrándole un poco con sus ojos-.

\- bien, creo que algo se atrofió… ahora no siento la mitad de la cara –dijo tocando la herida y hasta metiendo un dedo, demostrando que ya no sentía nada en ese lugar-.

\- ¿te puedo revisar? –preguntó vacilante, creyendo que le iba a decir que no pero este asintió con la cabeza- c-con permiso entonces.

Bonnie se acercó a ver bien de cerca la herida, sujetándole el rostro delicadamente con una mano, intentado así distinguir si había algún daño interno pero sin invadir su espacio personal. Toy Bonnie sentía nuevamente esa calidez, esa que se siente cuando notas que alguien se preocupa por ti. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en la mano que le tomaba suavemente, moviendo un poco su rostro cuando sentía la presión en su mejilla que ejercía el mayor para que girara su rostro y así ver de diferentes ángulos.

\- advierto que escucho pasos, así que sepárense marineritos -Sugirió Foxy, cantarín- no querrán que los pillen en medio de…

\- ¡Foxy! –se escuchó un regaño general de todos los demás, el zorro solo rió-.

\- creo que ya tengo que levantarme, v-vendrán a buscarme… -dijo nervioso-.

No quería separarse del conejo morado, pero tenía que ir a que le curaran. Pasó frente a Bonnie para caminar guiándose por la pared hasta la puerta, pero no vio que este estaba con las piernas estiradas en el suelo, lo que ocasionó que se tropezara y le cayera encima. Se escuchó el golpe de los cuerpos, y algunas quejas, Chica se miró con Foxy, casi ideando algún modo de molestarlos.

La puerta fue abierta y todos volvieron a su posición, entraron solo dos de los intelectuales y miraron el grupo de robots, Toy Bonnie se levantó de su lugar, incomodo, y los acompañó. Estuvo fuera de la tienda casi una hora más, ya que tuvieron que sacarle casi toda la piel del rostro, teniendo que volver a ponérsela para que así no quedaran marcas.

Cuando en la sala de reparaciones solo se quedaron los cuatro antiguos, Bonnie abrazó sus piernas, hundió su cara en sus rodillas y suspiró con pesadez; tenía que decirles a sus amigos. Bajó sus orejas, agarrándolas con sus manos y dándoles un tirón, estaba nervioso.

\- chicos… –Dijo suavemente- necesito hablarles… -Su voz sonó bastante nerviosa-.

Freddy en seguida abrió los ojos y se levantó al notar la voz moribunda de su amigo, Foxy y Chica se le acercaron también.

\- No sé cómo empezar… pero necesito que me apoyen en esto… -volvió a pasarse las manos por las orejas, nervioso- creo que me gusta alguien…

Chica se impresionó un poco, Foxy ya maquinaba alguna forma de molestar y Freddy se puso serio. El oso no quería ver a su amigo sufrir y la noche anterior él había visto a Toy Freddy hablar solo en el baño, sabía que tenía algo con el otro conejo y también sabía que Bonnie hablaba de su contraparte Toy.

\- a ver, Bonnie, ¿es quien creo que es? –Le dijo Freddy acercándose a él para mirarle a los ojos, poniéndole una mano en el hombro-.

\- ¿quien TODOS creemos que es? –Especificó Chica poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si hubiera sido lo más obvio del mundo-.

\- ¿por quién has estado actuando raro desde que llegó y has sido ESTUPIDAMENTE obvio? –dijo Foxy con una sonrisa socarrona. Chica le dio un golpe en la cabeza-.

Bonnie se tapó la cara con ambas manos, avergonzado: no pensó que había sido tan estúpidamente obvio con sus sentimientos. Se sentía un tanto humillado, por ser tan débil y caer en algo tan cursi como el amor.

\- si… él –susurró sin mirarles-.

Todos guardaron silencio pensando en la situación: no querían dar un comentario desacertado y daña a su amigo, pero era difícil alentarle cuando eran prácticamente bandos enemigos. Foxy, viendo que el ambiente se había puesto tenso, soltó un comentario desubicado.

\- ay marinerito, no bastó con que tuvieras nombre de mujer, sino más encima que te enamoras de un hombre –dijo con pesar fingido-.

\- ¡FOXY! –Regañaron el oso y la ave-.

\- ¿qué? ¿Me van a decir ahora que no tiene nombre de mujer? –Dijo el zorro riendo, ignorando lo que había dicho luego de eso-.

\- ¡ya deja de decir eso! –Bonnie se le lanzó encima y empezaron a golpearse, no muy fuerte, solo jugaban-.

Como vio que sus amigos no habían hecho problema, se relajó un poco. Aunque sabía que luego volverían a hablar del tema. Chica solo se quedó ahí haciendo porras a la pequeña pelea mientras que Freddy miraba en silencio todo, hundido en sus pensamientos: No quería decirle aun que su propia contraparte tenía una especie de relación con la contraparte de él. Eso le hacía sentir algo culpable.

Fazbear no logró contratar un guardia para esa noche, por lo que solo dejó la pizzería bajo mil candados y cerraduras con llave. Esperando que de esa manera nada entrara o, en el peor de los casos, saliera; ya que, si alguien entraba, sabía que amanecería muerto antes de robarse algo.

Luego de que volaran unos cuantos golpes, insultos y unas llaves de lucha libre, Foxy y Bonnie dejaron de pelear como niños pequeños, exhaustos. Estaba el zorro de espalda contra el suelo y Bonnie apoyado en una pared aun jadeando, cuando Freddy dio unos aplausos para llamar la atención.

\- bien chicos, ya la siguiente noche tenemos que salir y ser los mejores –dijo parándose de donde había estado sentando meditando- tenemos que ser más rápidos que ellos, en especial ustedes dos –dijo apuntando a Chica y Bonnie- que deben tomar el paso por los conductos antes de que ellos se metan, aunque también pueden ir a asustar al guardia por el pasillo principal si gustan.

\- ¿Y yo? –Dijo Foxy, levantando el garfio en señal de atención-.

\- bueno, atacaras como bien lo sabes hacer: corriendo –dijo Freddy con una sonrisa-. Iras por el pasillo corriendo a atacar, como lo hiciste cuando matamos al primer guardia aquí, yo por ultimo iré a paso lento por el pasillo.

Estuvo un rato más, dándoles ánimos e inspirándolos como buen líder. Luego de eso salieron a restregarles en cara a los Toys de que ellos llevaban una muerto también. Llegaron al comedor y antes de entrar, Freddy le puso una mano en el hombro a Bonnie, este se giró.

\- Bonnie… -le dijo serio, para luego darle una sonrisa encantadora- disimula por favor ¿sí?.

\- ¡¿Ahora tu también?! –respondió Bonnie avergonzado-.

Foxy, Chica y Freddy estallaron en risa mientras que Bonnie les miraba asesinamente por molestarlo tanto. Luego de relajar sus risas, entraron al comedor. Mangle estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con Ballon Boy (era como una madre para el pequeño y la única que lo soportaba), Toy Chica se arreglaba frente a un espejo pequeño que tenía en la mano y Toy Freddy estaba junto a Toy Bonnie, desenredándole el pelo con un cepillo: una disimulada manera de acariciarle en público.

\- Buenas noches –saludó Freddy cortésmente- vengo a informar, aunque supongo que, por tener turno de día, ya lo saben –dijo con una sonrisa confiada-.

Todos los Toys sabían que hablaba del guardia muerto, pero no querían aceptar que estaban empatados. Bonnie movió su manito, saludando a su versión Toy, este apenas movió la cabeza para que Toy Freddy no notara que le había saludado.

\- no sé qué es lo que vienes a informar, no he sabido de ninguna novedad –dijo Toy Freddy desinteresadamente, sin dejar de cepillar a Toy Bonnie-.

Toy Bonnie estaba algo incomodo, en especial porque notaba la mirada seria que le daba Bonnie a Toy Freddy. Tampoco le gustaba verse tan débil, como en ese momento, como si fuera una muñeca a quien hay que peinar (cosa que él no había pedido).

\- sabes de quien hablo, del guardia a quien Bonnie mató –el nombrado sonrió cruzándose de brazos- lo que hace un empate.

\- en ningún momento dijiste que se valía matarlos de día, el trato era matar guardias nocturnos… -respondió el oso Toy mirándole de reojo, pasando su mano por las hebras del conejo menor-.

\- era guardia nocturno a fin de cuentas –dijo Bonnie molesto, llevándole la contraria con gusto y deseando que el oso dejara de acariciar el pelo del conejo celeste y se concentrara en ellos-.

\- eso no cuenta –dijo Toy Freddy rápidamente. Dejó el cepillo de lado, se levantó de su lugar y se paró frente Freddy- así que no vengas a vanagloriarte.

\- ¡claro que cuenta! ¡Está muerto! –se quejó Bonnie acercándose a su contrincante de manera amenazadora-.

\- eh… Ese guardia fue quien me… –Toy Bonnie intentó intervenir pero no alcanzó a terminar-.

\- ¡tú, cállate! –El oso Toy le mandó a callar bruscamente apenas mirándole por sobre el hombro, luego encaró a Bonnie- en ningún momento se dijo que se podía matar de día, así que no cuenta. Fin del tema. –Dijo Toy Freddy dándoles la espalda, mientras todos miraban la discusión-.

Toy Bonnie dio un sobresalto ante el grito que le dio, por lo que veía, Toy Freddy estaba realmente enojado por lo de la noche anterior. Chica que no había abierto la boca en todo el rato dio unos pasos adelante, posándole una mano en el hombro a Bonnie para llamar su atención.

\- Ya, Bonnie, dejemos que no cuente –le dijo relajada- podemos matar otro en la noche que viene y quedaremos igual, después de todo, ellos NUNCA van a ganarnos –le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona-.

\- tienes razón Chica –le sonrió a su compañera- puedo matar otro sin NINGUN esfuerzo, vámonos Freddy –le dijo calmado, dándose la vuelta-.

Freddy soltó su típica risita ronca y se giró para irse. Le hicieron gestos a Foxy para que fuera con ellos ya que, el pirata, estaba más concentrado en verse como todo un macho seductor con Mangle que con discutir.

-Ahora empieza la real competencia, niñitos -dijo Freddy antes de salir, cerrando la puerta tras de sí-.

\- Ya verán de qué estamos hechos nosotros… -dijo Toy Freddy, todos asintieron-.

Freddy volvió a alentar a los suyos ya estando en la sala de partes y servicios, mientras que Toy Freddy daba severas órdenes a sus camaradas. Al terminar de escuchar el discurso del oso Toy, todos tuvieron un tiempo para dispersarse, pero el conejo Toy no alcanzó a arrancar de su apresador. Iba caminando rápido, intentando disimular el hecho de que quería salir de la habitación antes de que se quedaran solos.

\- Bonnie –escuchó su nombre y se quedó quieto- no te vayas aún…

\- ¿pasa algo? –se giró un poco para mirarle por sobre el hombro, con resignación-.

\- creo que tenemos pendiente algo, ven aquí –le dijo serio, Toy Bonnie suspiró-.

\- no creo que haya nada pendiente… no tienes por donde reclamarme, él solo me ayudó –dijo este dándose vuelta pero sin moverse de su lugar, dejando una enorme distancia entre ellos. Se llevó una mano a la cintura, mirándole serio también-.

\- Yo no vi eso –empezó a decirle apretando las manos molesto- ¿acaso era necesario que te tomara en brazos? ¿Tenías que empezar a darle pena?

\- por lo menos ÉL me ayudó –le dijo Toy Bonnie sonriéndole forzadamente- ¡a TI apenas te importó! -remarcó-.

Toy Freddy no resistió la rabia y se le acercó a paso rápido, le tomó de una oreja y lo tironeó hacia arriba, haciendo que el menor tuviera que pararse en punta de pies, quejándose de dolor.

\- ¡mucho cuidado con lo que dices! –le gritó tomándole bruscamente del rostro con la otra mano, para que lo mirara-.

Toy Bonnie le tomó del brazo con el cual agarraba su oreja y empezó a apretar con sus dos manos, comenzando a dañar los materiales internos. Toy Freddy notó el dolor en su extremidad, intentó mantenerse firme pero sentía que el conejo estaba a punto de romperle el brazo: no era tan indefenso como se veía.

\- ¿vas a romperme? –le preguntó con voz entrecortada por el dolor, pero sin soltarle- ¿quieres quedarte solo nuevamente? –Preguntó con malicia- Pues bien, quédate solo, yo me largo.

EL conejo abrió los ojos de par en par, dejando de apretarle y mirándole a los ojos con cierto temor.

No, no quería estar solo, tenía miedo de volver a sufrir como esa vez. Nunca debió alejarse, nunca debió tomar otro camino: nunca debió seguir al hombre de morado. Los recuerdos aun estaban en su mente, esa tarde, esa fatídica tarde.

Era solo un niño. Apenas empezaba ponerse el sol ese día y el pequeño jugaba con otros niños dentro de la pizzería, su madre le miraba desde lejos mientras que conversaba con su padre. El menor, aunque advertido de que no se alejara, fue con otros niños a unos juegos más alejados de las mesas del comedor. Ni recordaba cómo, un hombre de chaqueta morada con una sonrisa suave, se le acercó: le ofreció unos dulces y se mostró muy amable.

-sabes, hay un animatronico oculto –le dijo haciendo gestos de sorpresa, abriendo sus manos- que no dejan ver a nadie, pero yo te lo puedo mostrar –le ofreció-

Al menor se le iluminaron los ojos de emoción: saber algo que nadie más sabía, le encantaba. Sin darse el tiempo de avisarles a sus padres, tomó la mano del hombre y le siguió por los pasillos del lugar, entraron en una habitación y de ahí en otra más. De a poco la música y las voces iban siendo más débiles hasta no escucharse. Toy Bonnie era, en ese entonces, una tierna criatura de unos siete u ocho años, no sabía de la crueldad del mundo aun, pero se tuvo que dar de frente contra la brutal realidad cuando, sin previo aviso, el hombre de morado le lanzó dentro de un cuarto pequeño, maloliente y oscuro, encerrándole ahí. Estaba solo. El pobre pequeño, aterrado, gritó y lloró con desesperación, no entendía nada y solo quería estar en los brazos protectores de su madre. Golpeaba la puerta con sus pequeñas manitas aunque le dolía, teniendo las mejillas totalmente mojadas en lágrimas. No lograba ver nada del lugar y eso le aterraba más.

Llegó la noche y el pequeño aun estaba encerrado, con frío, lloraba abrazándose a sí mismo. Su madre y padre estaban desesperados buscándolo, ya habían llamado a la policía. A veces aun daba gritos de ayuda, llamando a su mamá y papá, pero lo había intentado ya tantas veces que su voz estaba cansada, solo susurraba pidiendo ayuda. El olor le mareaba y sentía mucho temor. Sintió unos pasos fuera de la habitación y sacó sus últimas energías para volver a gritar por ayuda, secándose las lagrimas con su manguita.

La puerta fue abierta y el pequeño corrió a abrazar las piernas de la figura humana delante suyo, pero atroz fue su sorpresa al notar al mismo hombre de chaqueta morada.

\- mira esa carita que tienes… -le dijo con una sonrisa, que ya no era amable ni linda: era sádica- quiero ver más esa expresión en ti, se me está acabando el tiempo.

Le volvió a empujar dentro de la habitación oscura, haciéndolo chocar contra el suelo al caer de espaldas. Su pequeño cuerpo se encogió de dolor, volviendo a soltar grandes lagrimones de sus ojitos. Sin compasión alguna, el adulto pateó el cuerpo del menor, azotándolo contra una pared y este, cuando vio que el tipo volvía a acercarse, empezó a sollozar.

\- ¡ah! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá ayuda! ¡Mamita, por favor!–gritaba desesperado, sintiendo los fuertes dolores- ¡papá! ¡Ayuda!

Esos gritos fueron música para los oídos de su secuestrador quien sacó un enorme y afilado cuchillo de su ropa, lo levantó por sobre su cabeza y lo clavó con fuerza en las costillas del pequeño, atravesando su ropa y cuerpo. Los gritos de dolor eran agudos y fuertes, romperían los tímpanos de cualquiera. Entre gritos había sollozos y suplicas, no entendía por qué alguien le quería causar tanto sufrimiento a un inocente como él, que era lo que había hecho mal para recibir tal castigo, por qué en ese tipo no le dejaba de hacerle daño. El hombre de morado siguió apuñalando a su presa, hasta que ya casi no salían palabras de su pequeña garganta: de sus labios se derramaba sangre. Para más sufrimiento del pequeño, cuando vio que ya estaba a punto de fallecer, el hombre se alejó y prendió la luz del cuarto. Lo que vieron sus angelicales ojos nunca más se lo iba a poder borrar de la mente: había más niños en esa habitación, muertos, algunos descuartizados, todo era sangre y suciedad. Si el cuarto olía mal era por la carne putrefacta de esos pequeños cuerpos. Soltó unas últimas lágrimas, viendo los otros pequeños cuerpos en el suelo. El hombre volvió a acercarse al menor, quien abrió la boca escupiendo algo de sangre en un intento de dar sus últimos gritos de ayuda, pero recibió una estocada: el golpe mortal que terminó con su tortura.

Ante ese recuerdo, una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Toy Bonnie, quien aun era sujetado de una oreja pro el oso Toy. Su miraba se había perdido en un punto inexacto, miraba al vacío. Otra lágrima bajó, su mandíbula tiritaba. Toy Freddy notó que había dado en el clavo y lo fue bajando hasta que los pies del menor tocaron suelo, luego le abrazó fuertemente.

El próximo recuerdo fue nuevamente estar solo, era una caja pequeña, demasiado. Apenas si podía mover los brazos, estaba aterrado de volver a sentir esos dolores infernales, apretaba los ojos queriendo que todo fuese un sueño. No pudo evitar sollozar, cansado de su auto-tortura. Por un momento llegó a pensar que estaba en un ataúd.

Escuchó pasos cerca y algunas voces, su cuerpo se tensó y apretó los ojos, preparándose mentalmente para volver a sentirse morir. La caja fue abierta con una barra de metal y pudo divisar nuevamente la luz: ya no estaba en la habitación de antes. Estaba en la pizzería, pero en el comedor, había algunas personas alrededor suyo, mirando y hablando de los nuevos animatronicos del local, al parecer era empleados. Nadie parecía notar su depresivo estado de ánimo, menos sus lagrimas caer. Caminó un poco de modo torpe, hasta apoyarse en una mesa con sus dos manos.

\- ¿d-donde estoy? ¿Y mi mamá? –preguntó al aire, sacando miradas incrédulas de los humanos que escuchaban-.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró bruscamente, pensando que volvería a ver al hombre de morado. Se encontró de frente con un chico de ojos azules y cabellos cafés, tenía un pequeño gorro de copa negro y unas orejas redondas cafés, de oso.

\- ¿Estás bien? Ey, tranquilo –le dijo suavemente- en este momento, estamos todos igual que tu.

Apuntó a dos chicas mas, una rubia y una peliblanca, que se apoyaban entre ellas con caras tristes, parecía querer darse ánimo sin lograrlo. Más al fondo, un niño pequeño con un globo y un tipo más alto con la cara pintada, también se abrazaban. El joven nuevo le guió hasta una de las ventanas donde por fin pudo ver su reflejo: pelo celeste, orejas de conejo, cuerpo de adolescente y unos plásticos ojos verdes.

\- No sabemos qué pasó, estamos confundidos y los humanos no nos toman en cuenta –explicó el joven oso- acabamos de despertar…así, ellos dicen que somos robots y no entienden de lo que les hablamos.

\- el hombre de morado… –empezó a decir Toy Bonnie, con la mandíbula tiritando-.

\- no sabemos de él, pero si sabemos que a todos nos… -cortó la frase desviando el rostro y apretando los ojos y manos, con dolor- pero nadie sabe donde está ahora –explicó con genuina tristeza en los ojos-

El chico de cabellos celeste no pudo soportar y volvió a llorar como el niño pequeño que tenía dentro: era todo tan confuso para su mente. Toy Freddy le abrazó con fuerza, mientras que sus propios ojos botaban unas pequeñas lagrimas.

\- por favor, te pido, no me dejes solo –le susurró el conejo entre lagrimas- ¡no quiero volver a estar solo! –Le decía desesperado, aun con los recuerdos de su muerte-.

\- tranquilo, nunca te dejaré solo –susurró el mayor a su oído- te lo prometo.

Las dos mujeres que se abrazaban entre ellas, igual estallaron en llanto nuevamente, y es que ya habían pasado por lo que pasaba Toy Bonnie al ser sacadas de la caja: dolor, confusión, trauma y mucha tristeza.

El oso les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran, las chicas fueron con ellos y el oso Toy les abrazó a los tres, quería ser fuerte aunque también estuviera destruido por dentro. Algunos podían resistir mas el dolor que otros.

\- tranquilos, todo va a salir bien –susurró apenas– les voy a proteger.

Se quedaron abrazados ante los empleados confundidos, que no tenían ni la menor idea que estaban frente a cuatro niños asesinados.

Eso había sido hace ya unos años y Freddy no había roto su promesa: protegía a su pequeño conejo celeste con todo su corazón. Habían empezado una extraña "relación", Toy Bonnie había creado una dependencia del oso Toy, dependencia a la que Toy Freddy había sacado provecho. Ahora en la actualidad cualquier abuso era contrarrestado con decirle que le dejaría solo, cosa que traía de vuelta los traumas del pequeño conejo.

Para Toy Freddy era debilidad estar en una relación, por lo que le escondía y hasta le negaba delante de otros, obviamente las chicas ya sabían que tenían sus arranques amorosos. Cuando le encontró el gusto a tener a ese pequeño conejo bajo su mando, empezó a agarrarle un cariño posesivo y asfixiante que llegaba a molestar al menor.

Toy Bonnie volvió a la realidad al notar que el mayor le estaba palmeando la espalda.

\- lo siento, no quise hacerte sufrir –le dijo el oso. Era una mentira, sabía lo que causaba decirle eso–

\- ¿no me dejarías solo por algo así, verdad? –Le susurró el conejo algo acongojado, mirándole a los ojos-

\- no, lo siento, no debí decirte eso, solo que… ver que te puso las manos encima me hace hervir la maquina –dijo apretando los dientes al decir eso ultimo-

-lo siento, debí ser más fuerte y no pedirle ayuda –eso no tenía ningún sentido en la situación en la que había estado, pero que el conejo se echara la culpa no era algo nuevo entre ellos- aunque tampoco debiste tirarme la oreja… –susurró molesto–

Caminaron al escenario y el conejo seguía echándose la culpa, que solo sacaba lo fuerte hasta que recordaba su trauma. Estuvieron ahí conversando un poco, bien apegados, hasta que Toy Freddy se acercó y le susurró en una oreja.

\- ya, tranquilo, porque no vamos a la parte de atrás del escenario, cerramos el telón y… ya sabes –le ofreció con una sonrisa coqueta- no haremos nada que no quieras, aunque no creo que no quieras hacerlo –le dijo, malicioso-

El menor sonrió cómplice: que mejor manera de borrar esa horrible imagen de su mente que una buena sesión de placer. No estaba muy seguro de tener sexo, pero tal vez si lograba relajarse lo suficiente iba a poder aunque sea disfrutar de unas buenas caricias. Se levantaron de donde estaban sentados, Toy Bonnie fue a cerrar el telón mientras que el otro se aseguraba de que estuviera bien cerrada las puertas.

No era la primera ni la última vez que hacían de ese lugar su nido de amor, o derechamente, de sexo.

* * *

.

Saben, me **recontramega jode** que el uke siempre es virgen hasta que llega el "seme ideal" y con él, tiene el mejor sexo de su vida y mil orgasmos…

Ay por dios -_-, mientras llega el indicado, hay que divertirse con el equivocado 1313 (?) además aquí nadie es una blanca paloma. Me gusta pensar que Toy Freddy no es tan malo… aunque sí, lo es.

(siento que me quedaron forzadas ciertas partes y me tortura mentalmente ;_; )

Iban a ser 2 capitulos, iba a cortarlo justo cuando le decía le preguntaba si quería quedarse solo nuevamente…. pero no creo que les moleste leer tanto, ósea si les molesta me lo dicen y los próximos los divido owo. Son 9 paginas .w. el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora.

Reviews!

 **Trick Death:** ... No entendí mucho este review w divagas mucho, pero si, todos amamos que haya muerto ese guardia.

 **MelodyElPanTostado** : A todos nos gusta el bonxBon -0- , ¡yay! un pan nwn y si, el Bon o Bon uno lo comía de chiquita, antes aquí valía 50 pesos y ahora vale 100 y hasta 150 ;-; gracias por el amor, yo igual te loveo nwn

 **Guest:** Me di cuenta que eso pasa si se lee en el celular, pero en la pagina está todo bien D: jodido fanfiction... en fin, gracias por el review n3n

 **Roxi-ko:** TE ENTIENDO TANTO! aaahhhg odié de sobre manera encontrar que siempre Bonnie o Toy Bonnie eran mujeres en casi todos los fics, mierda... que pensaba que encontraría mas yaoi ;_; Que bueno que te guste mi modo de escribir, por que realmente creo que muchos deben dejar de leer algunos fics por ese motivo uvu que bueno que te guste todo en general, muchas gracias -corazón par ti-

 **Sapphire Leia:** (La biblia parte dos xD) uy Foxy ya está on fire (?)

Ese desgraciado se había salvado una vez, no iba a volver y salir vivo muajajaja owó la competencia va a estar bien reñida la verdad, no quiero que se sepa hasta el final a quienes decidí como ganadores pero como dices tú, los olds llevan mucho mas tiempo jodiendole la vida a los guardias que los Toys. toy Freddy ya pronto va a terminar de perder el juicio y tendrá su minutito loco con un guardia... como en unos 6 (?) capitulos mas xD

Tal vez no es tonto, pero dios que es lento D: y si Puppet llegara a salir, sería punto para los Toys obviamente y BB, el no ataca, no da punto a nadie en verdad, quien ataca gana el punto.

Son pocos los animatronicos que entran directamente por el pasillo, los Freddys, Foxy y Puppet, solo ellos creo ._. los otros solo pasan por el pasillo para luego ir a las Party Room y meterse a los conductos de ventilación owo

Es que no quiero poner tanto en los reviews u/u les voy a adelantar mas de la cuenta u-u y sobre Golden, ya sé como meterlo en la historia, ya escribí la idea (tengo 117 ideas escritas de este fic y 100 de otro que no empiezo)

Sii, apenas una conversación u_u el otro día quería conversar con alguien para ordenar unas ideas por que tuve una pequeña crisis con el final de este fic y no tenía con quien conversarlo ;-; bueno besos y corazones nwn

 **Seki Blue Rose:** Bonnie te sigue en sueños o-o no dejes que te maten ;-; voy a extrañar leerte u_u

 **XxWendyvzxX:** no merecía nada o-ó como se le ocurre dañar a la nena... digo a Bon (?)

en algunos capitulos aparecerá el doradito nwn y bueno, vamos Foxy, a prepararse que hay una fan esperandote 1313

gracias por el review -w-

Yaaayy! me gusta saber sus opiniones nwn Saben hace unos días tuve una crisis de inspiración con este fic, por que final que quería darle me sonaba soso y aburrido y tuve que eliminar unas 50 ideas ya escritas ;_; quería conversar con alguien y no tenía quien me diera una opinión de la trama que no empezara a joderme por la falta de puntos, comas, gramática y errores varios u_u pico con todos.

 **Aviso: el próximo capitulo se va a demorar.** Estoy en proceso de cosplay y necesito tiempo, mucho tiempo y además trabajo así que no se desesperen si me demoro mas de la cuenta, no me maten ;_;

Hasta la próxima nwn coman bien, duerman harto y si me dejan reviews... eh... mmmh... se gana un besito de Bonnie (?)

Charge it, pawn it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick - erase it! ~


	6. Capitulo 4, primeros encuentros

Hola a todas, saben encontré tiempo para escribir OWO.

Voy a comer a un local de Subway, dando antes trabajaba y me cuelgo a la corriente y al wi-fi del local xD entonces mientras almuerzo, escribo y he adelantado bastante nwn luego llegando a mi casa vuelvo a atarearme con goma eva, silicona, tela, pintura y todo lo que requiere un cosplay -n- será de Mangle owo (la cantidad de cables y tubos me perturba) luego haré a Bonnie y en un futuro un sexy Springtrap 1313

* * *

.

Luego de un día de trabajo, el local volvía a su calma natural. Los animatronicos se levantaban de sus lugares y volvían a limpiarse y, en el caso de Mangle, armarse.

\- hoy escuché que habrá guardia nocturno –comentó Toy Chica buscando su delantal, el cual había sido arrancado por los niños pequeños-

\- bien, los quiero atentos y rápidos –dijo Toy Freddy, parado en el escenario- y quién sabe, tal vez un poco de juego sucio nos venga bien –dijo sonriéndoles con malicia, todos rieron suavemente-

Los antiguos animatronicos estaban ya pre calentando sus extremidades y conversando animadamente. Ellos se recargaban durante todo el día, sus baterías estaban averiadas y tenías que cargarlas más tiempo de lo normal. Durante el día, solían arreglarse entre ellos, todos prestaban ayuda, en especial Chica que era quien más sabía reparar.

-ya verá ese estúpido oso plástico –decía Bonnie estirando sus brazos- voy a matar otro y le restregaré la cara del muerto por todos lados.

Chica rió al igual que Foxy, quien pasaba una lija por su garfio, así le daba más brillo y punta. La rubia estaba intentando arreglarse un circuito en la rodilla. Freddy se mantenía apoyando en una pared, como siempre estaba metido en sus pensamientos. El mayor aun se sentía culpable de no advertirle a Bonnie que el conejo menor tenía una relación con su contraparte, no quería partirle el corazón tan pronto, pero sabía que pronto el mismo iba a descubrirlo y sería peor.

Llegó el nuevo guardia, como todos era distraído y despreocupado, hasta que oía la grabación y, solamente así, dejaba por fin de lado las notificaciones de su celular y miraba las cámaras con desesperación y miedo.

Toy Bonnie bajó del escenario con sigilo, pasando por el pasillo principal hasta una de las salas de fiesta, posando con su guitarra como siempre. Mangle ya se preparaba para levantarse y el pequeño Ballon Boy apenas daba unos pasitos para no ser captado. Cuando no le enfocaron, el conejo celeste llegó al conducto de ventilación y se metió ahí.

Bonnie salió de la sala de partes y servicios, dando su primera aparición en uno de los pasillos de la pizzería, fue alumbrado por la luz de la cámara de seguridad. Toy Chica se bajó del escenario y fue a un comedor. Bonnie, algo ansioso, pasó frente al pasillo del guardia y fue directo al conducto.

\- ¡Mierda! –El guardia se asustó al ver a Toy Bonnie en el conducto-.

Se puso la máscara y Toy Bonnie apenas alcanzó a salir del conducto, le miró un poco para asustarle (y es que, había descubierto que podía joderles los nervios a los guardias haciendo eso) y se volvió a meter en el conducto.

Bonnie iba arrastrándose por el conducto cuando se encontró con el otro conejo de frente, ambos dándose un enorme susto. En el sobresalto, el mayor se golpeó en la cabeza con el techo metálico.

\- ¡ay!.. Demonios –se agarró a dos manos el cráneo, con dolor-.

\- ¡Bonnie! –Toy Bonnie le miró entre impresionado y asustado- ¿Q-que haces aquí?

\- auch –se sobó entre las orejas- ¡wow! hola Bon, tu cara se ve mucho mejor –le sonrió, siempre le era agradable verle-

\- ¿eh? –Desvió la mirada algo avergonzado- gracias, cambiaron toda esa parte -dijo apuntando a su mejilla – y oye… ¿Cómo voy a salir?

\- … emh, no lo sé… retroceder de espaldas es algo complicado –se dijo a sí mismo-, a ver ponte bien apegado al piso, creo que me da es espacio suficiente para pasar encima de ti sino te molesta –le regaló otra sonrisa-.

Toy Bonnie como pudo estiró su cuerpo en el suelo del conducto, Bonnie empezó a arrastrarse encima del otro conejo. En un momento, el conejo menor giró su rostro, justo cuando las partes íntimas de su contraparte old pasaban por encima, prácticamente, pasándolas por toda la cara. Se sonrojó intensamente y apegó su mejilla al conducto. Bonnie sintió como le restregó toda su intimidad en la cara y se quedó congelado de vergüenza, realmente no pensó hacerle eso… tan pronto. El conejo morado intentaba no apretar al menor, pero el conducto era demasiado estrecho y en un momento se apoyó en el trasero del otro para arrastrarse.

\- ¡ey! –Toy Bonnie, avergonzado, se giró a mirarle cuando notó que le agarraba el trasero-

\- ¡lo siento, lo siento! –Sacó la mano, peor como Toy Bonnie se giró, le hizo perder el equilibrio, yéndose de boca-

Hundió toda su nariz en el trasero de Toy Bonnie, notando en ese momento que el menor tenía rabo, si, al igual que su versión animatronico, tenía una pequeña y esponjada colita, que al parecer escondía con su ropa. No supo qué hacer o decir, intentó por todos los medios levantarse pero no tenía nada de donde agarrarse en las paredes lisas del conducto de ventilación. El menor se sonrojó, y se alejó como pudo, hasta que el mayor no estuvo sobre su cuerpo. Estaba algo agitado y hasta, por qué no, excitado, después de todo tuvo al otro hundido en una parte sensible.

\- emh, ya me voy… -dijo el menor girándose para ver a Bonnie, quien estaba todo rojo-

\- eh si, adiós… yo probaré suerte con el guardia –le dio una sonrisa tímida y se fue gateando por el conducto camino a la oficina del guardia, gritando un "trágame tierra" internamente-

Toy Bonnie se llevó una mano al trasero, sobándose un poco. Le molestaba mucho que le hayan dejado esa blanca y esponjada colita, era como una parte privada pero que estaba al alcance de todos, no era erógena pelo de molestaba que se la agarraran. Suspiró un poco y luego sonrió para sí, sonrojándose nuevamente: cada vez que veía a Bonnie este le dejaba con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Gateó hasta llegar afuera y, apenas se puso de pie, notó a cierto oso Toy apoyando en una mesa, con los brazos cruzados y mirándole seriamente.

\- dime que no tienes esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro por el otro imbécil que entró en el conducto, porque te juro que te la borro a golpes… -susurró mirándole a los ojos, Toy Bonnie dejó de sonreír en seguida, abriendo los ojos impresionado-

\- ¿lo viste entrar? ¿Y no pudiste decirle que yo estaba dentro? –Le dijo algo molesto, en parte para cambiar el tema-

\- no vengas con tonteras, no iba a cruzar palabras con ese imbécil, posiblemente no iba ni a creerme… -suspiró y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara- vamos a matar a ese tipo mejor…

Cuidadosamente, se movieron por los pasillos, parándose y posando frente a las cámaras para que el guardia no les viera caminando, por ende demoraron bastante en ir de una sala a otra. Se pusieron en la Sala de Fiestas 1 juntos, lo que era totalmente extraño para cómo se movían naturalmente durante la noche.

\- y dime ¿Cómo fue que pudiste salir del conducto? –Preguntó Toy Freddy, sujetando su micrófono cerca de su boca, posando para la cámara-

\- me pasó por encima la verdad y me agarró el trasero de casualidad–dijo Toy Bonnie sin mirarle, encogiéndose de hombros y riendo un poco con eso último-

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Y tú no le dijiste nada?! –El oso le zamarreó por los hombros-

La rabia refulgió en sus ojos. El guardia cambió la imagen luego de ver a los dos animatronicos en CAM01, la cambio a CAM 02, la sala junto a la que ya había mirado. Lo próximo que se vio en la cámara fue como el cuerpo del conejo celeste pasó volando, tropezándose y cayendo en una mesa, esto terminó de destruir los nervios del guardia: eran tan feroces que se maltrataban entre ellos.

\- qué gran… hijo de puta –se quejó Toy Bonnie sobre la mesa, con dolor. Toy Freddy siempre era tan irascible-

\- ¡ponte a hacer algo útil, quedan 10 minutos! –Escuchó que le gritaba desde la otra habitación-

Foxy estaba mirando al guardia asomado al pasillo, evaluando el momento justo para correr. Vio el momento exacto, en el que empezaba a buscar por las cámaras, para salir corriendo a toda velocidad. Iba con su garfio listo para cortarle el cuello al tipo, levantándolo por sobre su cabeza.

\- oh no… -Toy Freddy sintió los pasos y gritó fuertemente- ¡atajen a ese zorro!

Toy Chica, quien estaba en la en la sala de fiesta 4 (CAM04) escuchó los pasos del zorro y no dudó en saltarle encima cuando pasaba frente a la puerta, Foxy salió volando con Toy Chica encima hasta estrellarse con la pata de una mesa en la sala de fiestas 3 (CAM 03), Toy Bonnie dio un sobresalto al oír los dos cuerpos caer.

Freddy, quien iba a empezar su recorrido por el pasillo, vio el juego sucio de la joven Toy, la rabia se apoderó de su cuerpo y mandó a la mierda todos los protocolo, empezando a correr a la sala del guardia: si ellos hacían trampa, el también lo haría. El guardia le alumbró la cara pero se cubrió con un antebrazo para no quedar cegado y le saltó encima atacando casi con los ojos cerrados. De un golpe le voló la cabeza de animatronico y agarrándole la boca, le forzó a abrirla hasta que sus mejillas se rajaron entre fuertes gritos de dolor. El guardia sujetaba los brazos de Freddy, intentando que lo soltara, pero la fuerza del animatronico era superior por creces y el dolor era demasiado. El oso empezó a tirar la mandíbula aun mas, arrancándola, y luego, agarrándole de un hombro, tiró hacía arriba para arrancarle la cabeza. Lo último que vio el hombre fueron las pequeñas pupilas de Freddy, quien le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y, este tipo, debía sentirse aunque se aun poco afortunado: pocos lograban verle la cara a Freddy cuando saca su lado asesino y sicópata, cuando dejaba que su mente se cegara de sed de sangre, la mayoría de las veces mantenía la misma cara de siempre, dando muertes rápidas y algo aburridas.

Olds 1(+1-1) Toys 1

Respiró agitado aun con el cráneo del humano en su mano, lo dejó caer para luego lamer sus dedos para limpiar la sangre. Lo hizo de manera lasciva, pasando su lengua lentamente entre sus dedos y cerrando los ojos, por simple hecho de disfrutar ese momento como quien se fuma un buen cigarrito luego del sexo. Se arregló el corbatín y recogió su sombrero que había salido volando en el salto. Dando media vuelta, puso su expresión de siempre y fue a ver a su amigo zorro mientras se peinaba con la mano.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! –dijo molesto, viendo como Toy Chica y Foxy estaban en el suelo adoloridos-

\- en ningún momento se habló de golpearse entre nosotros –dijo Toy Chica algo mareada por la caída, intentando levantarse de encima del zorro-

\- tsk… -Freddy chasqueó la lengua fastidiado- como sea, vamos uno a uno nuevamente –dijo dándole la mano a Foxy-

\- creo que es la segunda vez que esta pollita me derriba –dijo Foxy, recordando cuando estaban entrenando con la cabeza del animatronico-

Toy Freddy llegó a ver como estaba su compañera, obviamente fastidiado de no haber podido conseguir un muerto esa noche. Freddy apenas abrió la boca con una sonrisa, el oso menor le mandó a callar.

\- ¡lo sé! Lo mataron, me importa un rábano, cállate –le dijo rápidamente a su contraparte, este solo sonrió burlesco- vámonos Chica –puso las manos como megáfono frente a su boca- ¡Bonnie, muévete!

Un suave, y moribundo, "ya voy" se escuchó del otro lado del pasillo. Toy Bonnie se había quedado de boca sobre la mesa, algo adolorido. Salió al pasillo y vio a Toy Chica y Toy Freddy caminando por el pasillo, este caminaba solo al frente. Saludo a la joven Toy quien aun caminaba algo mareada por el golpe y se unió a ellos para ir a su lugar de descanso. Se unió la zorrita blanca luego, caminado por el techo como siempre. Los tres seguían desde atrás a su líder, sin hablarle ni tocarle. Toy Bonnie se adelantó para alcanzar a Toy Freddy y cuando le fue a tocar el brazo, este le hizo el quite.

\- vamos Freddy, no fue mi culpa que él entrara en el conducto –le susurró el conejo, molesto de su actitud-

\- deberías intentar no hacerme enojar tan seguido –le susurró el mayor moviendo sus ojos para verle, sin mover su rostro. Ignorando lo que le decía-

\- y tú deberías intentar controlar tu ira, me lanzaste de una habitación a otra –Toy Bonnie le dio una mirada acusatoria- vas a terminar por desarmarme o en su defecto, mutilarme… no quiero terminar como Mangle

-¡oí eso, es cruel! –dijo la zorrita pasando por sobre ellos, agarrándose de todas partes con sus tentáculos-

\- lo sentimos~ -dijeron ambos hombres a coro-

Ahora fue Toy Freddy quien le tomó de la mano al menor y este se alejó, caminando así a al escenario, pero el oso Toy le detuvo dejando a los dos damas caminar al frente. Cuando estuvieron solo el oso le apegó a una pared.

\- siento golpearte tanto –le susurró cerca del rostro- siempre sufres mis ataques de ira… -le dijo mirándole a los ojos con culpa, acariciándole una mejilla- soy un tonto…

\- bueno, por lo menos sé que sientes algo por mi… Aunque sean ganas de matarme –dijo el conejo agachando la mirada- siempre lo mismo Freddy

\- no digas eso… Sabes que te quiero mucho -le agarró del rostro y le besó suavemente-

El menor sintió un revoltijo en lo que debería ser su estomago: no lo estaba disfrutando. Puso sus manos en el pecho del oso y le apartó, dejándole pasmado. El nunca rechazaba esas muestras de amor, ya que eran las únicas que recibía entre gritos, golpes y malos tratos. Que le apartara, con lo que le costaba al oso mostrar "debilidad", le dejó anonadado.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó mirándole con una ceja levantada, fastidiado-

\- Freddy, hoy me golpeaste nuevamente y sinceramente creo que un beso no cambie las cosas… -le dijo mirándole a los ojos- realmente esperaba que me pidieras perdón.

\- es una forma de pedirte perdón ¿no crees? Deberías aceptarlo–le volvió a besar-

Toy Bonnie no estaba conforme, por lo que le volvió a apartar y se fue rápidamente al escenario. A ratos el mismo se preguntaba si era una especie de masoquista que ignoraba y, realmente, pasa por alto cualquier golpe o grito del mayor por unos miserables minutos de caricias.

Toy Freddy ya estaba doblemente irritado: no muertos a su favor y el conejo se hacía el difícil. Llegó al escenario con los dientes apretados, dio dos aplausos para llamar la atención.

\- ¡fue una pésima noche! ¡¿Acaso no pueden hacer algo bien?! –les dijo, mirándoles a todos- ¡Somos más que ellos, somos mejores y no pueden ni siquiera llegar a tocar a esos malditos guardias! –Les gritó, goleando una mesa con su puño-

Las dos mujeres y el niño menor, retrocedieron un poco, dejando a Toy Bonnie al frente. Este, siendo el único hombre, dio unos pasos e intentó sacar la voz pero, antes de decir una palabra, el oso le mandó a callar de una bofetada. El de pelo celeste casi se cae hacia un lado, quedando algo aturdido. Los mujeres se asustaron y soltaron un pequeño grito ahogado, retrocediendo mas.

\- no tenías…por que hacerlo –susurró Toy Bonnie enojado, apoyándose con una mano en una silla mientras con la otra sujetaba su mejilla: justo la que le habían acabado de reparar-

Toy Freddy reaccionó un poco luego de golpearle: se suponía que no lo haría más y apenas habían pasado unos minutos. Suspiró pesadamente y tomó del brazo al conejo, arrastrándolo fuera del lugar. El menor intentaba no caerse ya que el otro caminaba rápido, sin dejarle siquiera que retomara el paso, además aun seguía mareado.

-lo siento ¿sí? En serio lo siento –su voz sonaba plana, sin arrepentimiento, más bien lo decía con enojo- pero es que ¡maldición! ¿Tenías que llevarme la contraria? Sé que no dijiste nada, pero SÉ que lo ibas a hacer –le hablaba el oso sin mirarle, apretándole el brazo—… estoy tenso –dijo simplemente, cuándo ya estuvieron en el pasillo, justo donde empiezan para ir a atacar al guardia- hazme sentir mejor… ¿sí?

\- Freddy no… Dios, estoy casi descargado –se quejó el menor, sus pies pesaban y estaba con "sueño". Toy Freddy le miró a los ojos con furia contenida, listo para volver a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos- ¡okay! … okay…

Llegaron al baño, obviamente vacío. Toy Freddy lo llevó a un cubículo y se encerró con el conejo, bajó la tapa del retrete y se sentó ahí, haciendo que el menor se le sentara a horcajadas encima. De primero le soltó el moño del cuello, luego le abrió la camisa y se acostó su pecho, pasándole las manos por bajo la ropa hasta llegar a la espalda. Toy Freddy le olía y se restregaba con la piel que le ofrecía el cuerpo del conejo y este, ya resignado, le sacó el sombrero de copa, acariciándole cerca de las orejas de osito.

Eran pocos los momentos donde el oso se relajaba y se mostraba débil, siempre parecía tener una coraza, era una pared invisible alrededor suyo.

Toy Bonnie no decía ninguna palabra, en su mente habían varias ideas dando vuelta pero no expresaba ninguna, mantenía su rostro serio y apenas movía las manos dándole caricias a las orejitas peludas. El oso, algo incomodo, se quitó la pajarita y se abrió el gillete, desabotonándose los primeros botones de la camisa para estar más suelto.

Empezaron los besos de parte de Toy Freddy, recorriéndole el cuello mientras que enredaba sus dedos en el pelo del menor. La temperatura empezaba subir, Toy Bonnie intentaba no demostrarlo, pero a ratos jadeaba un poco con calor. El oso se desabrochó el pantalón y apegó al conejo celeste mas a sí mismo, rozando sus zonas erógenas con suaves movimientos de cadera.

\- ¿te pongo contra el suelo? –Ofreció Toy Freddy, para así poder darle cómodamente-

\- no –Toy Bonnie le tomó del pelo de la nuca y tiró hacia atrás, haciendo que levantara la mandíbula con algo de dolor- esta vez yo voy arriba: si las haces, las pagas…

¿Quién dice que el pasivo no puede dominar? Toy Bonnie, aunque siempre era quien recibía, también tenía sus momentos rudos. Él elegía como, cuando, la velocidad, la intensidad y, obviamente, quien se corría primero. Pasaba especialmente cuando estaba molesto y quería vengarse, aunque sea en el sexo, no dejaba que el oso se corriera o hacía las cosas de maneras tortuosamente lentas y placenteras. Toy Freddy sonrió con algo de dolor ante ese tirón, pero luego simplemente se hizo hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda y dejando que fuera el conejito quien tomara iniciativa, dejándolo elegir como empezar todo.

Toy Bonnie empezó a mover las caderas hacia adelante y atrás, sonriéndole con malicia. El de cabellos marrones sabía cómo enojarlo y disimuladamente llevó una mano hacia la espalda del conejo, acariciándole por la espina y, rápidamente, dándole un agarrón a la colita.

\- ¡no me agarres la maldita cola! –le casi gritó el menor, furioso-

El oso se ganó un golpe en toda la frente: la palma de Toy Bonnie. Luego de hacerlo quedar mirando al techo con ese golpe, le mordió el cuello fuertemente, obligándolo soltar un gemido ronco. A Toy Freddy le encantaba lo mucho que le molestaba que le agarraran la cola a Toy Bonnie, era como si le diera vergüenza esa pequeña extensión de su endoesqueleto. El oso estaba disfrutando las mordidas furiosas que le daba, cuando se escuchó una voz.

-¡Freddy, Bon, es hora de ir al escenario! –gritaba Toy Chica de un lugar indeterminado, posiblemente, el escenario. Su voz no dejaba de ser molestosamente aguda-

\- deben estar tomándome el pelo –gruñó Toy Freddy, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, algo desesperado por la situación. Toy Bonnie se dejó caer encima del otro, igual de frustrado-

El oso apartó a su amante, bastante fastidiado. Salió del cubículo y se asomó a la puerta del baño aun con aspecto desordenado.

-¡Ya vamos! –Gritó para afuera, en dirección a la sala principal-

-¡Dejen dormir! –se escuchó un grito desde el otro lado del pasillo, más específicamente, de la sala de partes y servicios. Era Foxy-

\- ¡¿y si no quiero?! –Se asomó ahora Toy Bonnie a gritar al pasillo, también desordenado-

-¡Pues despiértame con tus gemidos, nenaza! –Foxy estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de la puerta, los otros tres se reían bajito por esas tonteras-

-¡eso yo lo arreglo! –Gritó Toy Freddy en dirección a la sala de Partes y Servicios, ganándose una mirada de odio de su compañero Toy-

-¡pero con dos pasivos no funciona! –Gritó Bonnie ahora, no podía evitar molestar al otro oso-

-¡Entonces supongo que ustedes difícilmente tienen sexo, grupo de niñitas! –Gritó Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie se reía tapándose la boca para disminuir el sonido-

\- ¡Hasta Chica es mas hombre que ustedes dos! –Gritó Freddy, uniéndose a la tonterita-

-¡Chica es mas hombre que cualquiera de esta pizzería, amachada! –Se oyó la voz de Toy Chica-

\- ¡¿Qué fue esa voz?! ¡¿UNA ARDILLA?! –Gritó Chica ahora, burlándose de la voz de su contraparte Toy-

-¡por lo menos no hablo como hombre! –Toy Chica estaba sola en el escenario, gritando-

-¡¿Acaso no se acuerdan que hay niños presentes?! –Gritó Mangle molesta, que le tapaba los oídos al pequeño BB-

Hubo risas en general y luego un silencio absoluto. Freddy empezó a hacer callar a los suyos, para luego aclarar la garganta y volver a gritar.

\- ¡No se cual de las cuatro mujeres está hablando! –Los tres olds restantes se partieron de risa-

-¡debe ser Toy Bonnie, por ese toque cursimente afeminado! –Dijo Foxy en voz alta, siguiendo el juego-

-¡yo lo mato! –Toy Bonnie, ofendido, salió corriendo del baño, siendo Toy Freddy quien tuvo que ir a pararle y llevarlo arrastrando al baño a recoger lo que habían dejado, para ir de vuelta al escenario-

Por esa noche el ambiente se alivianó un poco, pero apenas dejaron de insultarse entre todos, la mente de Toy Bonnie le bombardeó con miles de cosas que quería hacer y decir. Además de recordarle que nuevamente, Toy Freddy le había golpeado y que estuvieron a punto de resolverlo con sexo.

* * *

.

Sé que más parece un TFreddyxTBonnie que un BonxTBon, pero es que tengo que hacerlo así u_u ellos llevan tiempo y Bonnie tiene que ganárselo de a poquito… y me estoy concentrado en las muertes para cada equipo, mira que los Toys empezaron el juego sucio o-ó

Una consulta, si hubiera in final "diferente" ¿Qué tan "diferente" sería aceptable? Me explico.

Final típico: "y vivieron felices para siempre bla bla bla" "se quedaron juntos y vencieron a las fuerzas del mal (?)" –inserte cualquier final feliz típico de Fics-

No hablo de matar personajes principales, pero por ejemplo… dar un final abierto, un final más liberal (sin parejas concretas o con trío (?)okno) o no sé… dar vueltas las situaciones (Convertir a Toy Bonnie en malo owó MUAJAJAJA(?)okayesotampoco)

No sé, les pregunto nwn he pensado en dos tipos de finales, pero pueden ser tan diferentes a lo esperado que siento que podrían ser decepcionantes =n=

Reviews:

 **Serena Kaiwalla:** Tiene de todo esos dos nwn llevan tiempo juntos, así que se verán varias escenas medias subidonas de tono de esos dos xD

Vamos, Toy Freddy, noticeala (?)

 **SweetGirl09:** te di en todo el sentimiento ;w; lo siento, pero necesitaba hacerlo así de cruel u_u

 **Sapphire Leia:** Besito de quien quiera 1313 de los dos si quiere también, yo igual me uno (?)

Toy Freddy se concentró demasiado en los otros que se olvidó de sí mismo, empezó a verse a sí mismo en Toy Bonnie (no sé si es la frase correcta) ve su propia debilidad en el conejo y eso es lo que protege, los ve débiles a todos aunque no lo sean, el solo quiere protegerlos y que nada se salga de control -_- Obviamente algo de miedo deben tenerle, si el tipo reacciona como el hoyo cuando algo sale mal xDUu

Sinceramente, eso de que no encontró a los cuerpos lo asocio a algo que yo misma hago con miedo (Le tengo terror a la oscuridad) y es: no moverse mucho. También le tengo terror a "adentrarme" en la ocuridad, por ende no me movería mucho del lugar en donde este -traumastraumastraumas-

Sobre las relaciones de la Toy Bonnie, para mi incluso ya tiene experiencia luego de tanto xxx 1313 y lo demostrará luego –wo y si, podría dejar a Toy Freddy, si supera su temor a sentirse solo (y es más emocional que físico)

Foxy es un pirata conquistando a su desarmada damisela, él aun así la ve hermosa –que romántico nwn-

Toy Freddy de a poco está perdiendo los nervios o-ó y es por el simple hecho de que está perdiendo el control de la situación, cualquier cosa que le dé sensación de que no controla el mundo va a acabar en desastre (oh si, todos esperamos eso 1313 y yo daré muchas situaciones para eso)

Sí, pero creo que ya estoy más relajada con eso, estaba pillada en una parte que no sabía cómo hacer a futuro, es especial el final es que quiero probar algo y luego creo que quedará horrible y luego imagino cosas nada que ver (¿por qué mi mente se imagina a Bonnie trabajando de gigoló, a Springtrap de rockero y a Toy Bonnie de escolar y no se concentra en terminar esto ;n;? jodidas historias AU)

¿Te puedo hablar algún día? .A. –Vergüenza al mil- es que eres con que he congeniado mas por aquí uwuUu y quiero saber más de tu opinión sin o te molesta n3n

Oye, te traje el capitulo realmente rápido xD nada de llorar eh~

 **Trick death:** No lo mates aun, lo necesitamos para el fic ;n; además se vienen buenas escenas con el 1313

 **Seki Blue Rose:** joder mujer, cuidado! ;w; no quiero que sea la última vez que te lea.

Quiero que Toy Bonnie no sea un típico uke damisela, quiero que se defienda y tenga lo suyo nwn Si igual mataba gente.

Si se la cortas no tendremos fanservice a futuro uwu –si, que les pongo fanservice a propósito xD- a todos les gusta eso, no lo pueden negar.

Obvio, pide los besitos que quieras nwo 1313

Harás a Toy Bonnie?! OOMMMGG necesito verte cuando lo hagas, te voy a lovear mucho nwn -corazón-

Toy Freddy is on fire (?) okno xD como expliqué, encontré tiempo en mi hora de almuerzo para escribir así que no esperaran tanto al parecer nwn

Listo, todo por ahora, gracias a quienes siguen esto, las aprecio mucho uwu  
Me dejan sus respuestas si quieren nwn voy a regalar... eh... regalaré la sensualidad tsunderesca de Toy Freddy (?), cuidence harto, coman bien y nos vemos luego, esto se pone bueno 1313


	7. Capitulo 5, la dura verdad

**Hola a todos! Estoy super feliz!**

Fui de Mangle a la AEX de invierno, conocí mucha gente hermosa, me reconocieron o—o (aunque no seguí ningún modelo de los conocidos en internet) y me sacaron muchas fotitos nwn me hice un mini team de Fnaf al cual amo con todo mi kokoro -corazón-

Ya dejando de lado mi vida personal, la cual no les interesa -w- empieza de lleno el dramaaaaa! Oh si, se viene todo bien zukulentho (?)

* * *

En el día todos hicieron su show, tocaron sus instrumentos, sirvieron pizza y entretuvieron niños, sus baterías marcaban menos de la mitad durante el día, teniendo que recargarse en pequeños descansos durante toda la jornada. Toy Bonnie estaba muy distante, pensaba una y otra vez si era bueno, y sano, para su endoesqueleto seguir soportando la furia del oso. Se mantuvo todo el día así, repasando las ideas con gran calma, intentando poner en orden los sucesos e intentando llegar a tiempo al enchufe más cercano cuando notaba demasiado decaimiento. Se propuso esa noche matar al guardia, de ese modo Toy Freddy sería feliz y su cuerpo ya no sería golpeado, a ratos le consolaba el pensar que solo lo golpeaba a él y no a las dos chicas, eso ya sería demasiado.

El día acabó y el conejo celeste practicó para poder llegar y matar rápidamente al guardia. Estiró bien su cuerpo, se enchufó unos momentos a la corriente y fue tomar posición al escenario.

Empezó la noche. Un guardia nuevo llegó con protección digna de un policía y armado con un bate de beisbol: al parecer ya estaba informado de los sucesos. Ahora, el guardia, miraba insistentemente el escenario, no dejando que Toy Bonnie se moviera. Bonnie por su lado notó que la cámara no se prendía en su área y salió de la sala de Partes y Servicios. Sus pasos resonaron suavemente por el lugar.

\- los viejos ya se están moviendo –dijo Toy Chica susurrando entre dientes, intentado no mover su cara para no ser descubierta por le guardia-

\- ¿y qué mierda quieres que haga? El hijo de puta no deja que me mueva –susurró Toy Bonnie, también intentando no mover mucho los labios para que no se notara en la cámara-

Toy Freddy movió los ojos mirando a sus dos compañeros y luego miró al frente, donde Mangle estaba acostada en el suelo.

\- Mangle pssst, muévete –le susurró los más fuerte que podía al estar con los dientes apretados-

Mangle captó la idea, asintiendo con la cabeza. Viendo que la cámara solo apuntaba a sus amigos, empezó a moverse haciendo ruidos fuertes a propósito y pasando a llevar la cámara del guardia, la que perdió la señal unos momentos. El guardia, asustado, cambió de cámaras a lo loco hasta encontrar a Mangle en la zona de juegos, colgada del techo. Toy Bonnie bajó casi corriendo del escenario, pasando rápidamente frente a la cámara del pasillo principal y luego pasando a paso lento por el pasillo que estaba frente a la oficina del guardia. Se movía lento para que el guardia no le alumbrara con la linterna, manteniendo la respiración (la cual ya sabían, era innecesaria) para que su pecho no sonara. Llegó a la sala de fiestas, de la Cam 02, y justo fue alumbrado por la cámara, teniendo que quedarse quieto, agachado al lado del conducto.

\- me llevan los mil demonios, pedazo de basura, ¿acaso no podía mirar otra maldita cámara? –Puteaba el conejo entre dientes, mirando el foco que le alumbraba- que te de un burro, maldito hijo de la gran…

La cámara dejó de apuntarle y se lanzó dentro del conducto, arrastrándose lo más rápido posible para que no le viera en la Cam 06. Se sintió emocionado de no recibir el rayo de luz de la cámara del conducto, salió rápidamente para atacarlo y cuando se puso de pie: una gran cantidad de sangre salió disparada, manchándole toda la parte delantera.

Bonnie, había aprovechado que los Toys estaban siendo vigilados, para moverse rápidamente hasta la ventilación izquierda y, en el momento en que el guardia divisó a Toy Bonnie en la cámara, se distrajo lo suficiente para que el conejo morado lograra atacarle.

Toy Bonnie llegó justo cuando el mayor despedazaba al guardia como bien sabía hacer. Le había arrancado a manotazos todo tipo de protección y el bate de beisbol yacía partido en dos en el suelo. EL conejo morado ponía sus manos en forma de cuchillas y apuñalaba una y otra vez el pecho del guardia, haciendo volar sangre y pedazos de carne por doquier. Tironeó un brazo hasta arrancarlo, lo que ocasionó que un montón de sangre saliera disparada hacia todos lados, justo cuando el conejo celeste se ponía de pie.

\- ¿C-como lo…? –Quedó algo asustado de verse bañado en sangre-

La voz del menor le trajo de vuelta al mundo de los cuerdos. Se quedó quieto, aun con el brazo del guardia en su mano izquierda y sangre goteando de su rostro, se sonrojó rápidamente al darse cuenta que se había mostrado en su modo más trastornado frente a quien le robaba los suspiros.

\- emh… ho-hola Bon –le sonrió algo cohibido, no le gustaba que alguien le viera en sus momentos de locura-

\- hola Bonnie… -tal vez era porque nunca había matado, pero la escena le pareció perturbadora, en especial por la sonrisa retorcida de su contraparte old- ya está… muerto ¿cierto?

Bonnie miró el cuerpo del guardia: tenía el rostro deformado de un zarpazo que le dio, tenía la camisa abierta al igual que sus costillas, mostrando todo el interior destruido y ahora le faltaba un brazo.

\- emh si, ósea, si aun estuviera vivo sería toda una hazaña ¿no crees? –Dijo bromeando un poco, sonriéndole- digo, es algo difícil sobrevivir sin pulmones… o costillas…

Olds 2 – Toys 1

Al mirarle, lo notó: el menor tenía toda la parte del frente salpicada con sangre, desde sus orejas hasta su camisa, en su cara unas gotas rojas empezaban a dejar su camino. Se mantenía quieto, con los brazos tiesos a los costados del cuerpo en un indiscutible estado de shock.

\- ay dios, mira como te dejé Bon, lo siento mucho –le dijo apenado. Se le acercó e intentó quitarle las gotas de sangre de la cara con su mano- ahg… te manché mas –se dio un _facepalm_ -

Como tenía las manos mojadas en sangre, solo ensució más la cara del menor. Se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a reír por lo ridículo que había sido eso. Toy Bonnie se pasó las mangas por la cara, manchado mas su ropa, pero limpiando su rostro.

\- espera, te vas a manchar más, a ver… -el mayor miró a todos lados y agarró una parte de la camisa del guardia muerto, rasgándola- ven, yo te limpio.

Toy Bonnie, ya más relajado, se acercó al conejo morado, quien secó su pelo y rostro con el pedazo de la camisa. Le acariciaba suavemente el rostro mientras le pasaba el pañito por las manchas rojas, el peliceleste cerraba los ojos dejándose hacer, luciendo sus largas pestañas y dejando que el mayor viera sus parpados, pintados de un suave lila.

\- Sabes te admiro mucho –le susurró el conejo celeste, abriendo sus ojos y mirándole con ternura-

\- ¿en serio? –Bonnie intentó controlarse pero una enrome y emocionada sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro- eres tan… tierno –le susurró mirándole a los ojos, pasándole una mano por la mejilla-

No se pudo resistir a sus sentimientos y le abrazó suavemente, poniéndolo contra su pecho. Toy Bonnie le abrazó también, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo esa calidez que siempre le otorgaba el mayor: esa sensación de seguridad que le daba aunque, apenas hace unos minutos, le había visto despedazar un guardia con la peor expresión de locura que había visto en su vida. Cuando Bonnie se dio cuenta de un detalle, alejó al conejo menor de si, rápidamente.

\- ¡ay que soy idiota! –dijo en voz alta, molesto consigo mismo-

Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre y había abrazado a Toy Bonnie, de resultado había dado que ahora el conejo celeste estaba más rojo que antes. Toy Bonnie rió simplemente, quitándole importancia.

\- tranquilo, tenemos varios cambios de ropa aquí en el local –le dijo dándole una sonrisa-

\- lo siento, soy algo tosco… -el mayor se frustró un poco, se estaba comportando muy torpemente-

\- algún día tendría que mancharme ¿no?, después de todo, Freddy nos ha obligado…ordenado matar –dijo Toy Bonnie despreocupado, apoyándose en el pecho del mayor, queriendo un poco más de esos abrazos-

Bonnie le abrazó con una mano, volviendo a secarle (y acariciarle) la cara con el trozo de camisa, sonriéndose mutuamente. Bonnie se perdía mirándole los detalles de la cara: sus pestañas, sus labios, sus ojos, sus mejillas rojas y ese color verde de su mirada. Toy Bonnie, por el otro lado, se concentraba mas en el sentimiento: en la sensación de sus propias manos al tocarle, la ropa húmeda de sangre, en la mano que le acariciaba su mejilla suavemente, en la suave presión que ejercía la mano del mayor en su espalda; que le incitaba a apegarse más a al pecho del mayor, en los sonidos mecánicos que emitían sus cuerpos y en la respiración de Bonnie, que al parecer solo estaba sirviendo para demostrar el nerviosismo que tenía.

Bonnie por dentro estaba siendo carcomido por los nervios. No podía creer que el conejo celeste estuviera ahí entre sus brazos, mirándole con una sonrisa que, se podría considerar, hasta inocente. Su mano tiritó un poco, dejando caer el paño con el cual le limpiaba, se iba a agachar a recoger pero Toy Bonnie no le dejó, le sujetó de los hombros y le hizo ponerse erguido, acomodándose en su pecho con una sonrisa y susurrando un pequeño "da igual". Bonnie le envolvió con sus dos brazos, acariciándole el pelo con mucho amor: estaba a punto de pedirle dormir juntos esa noche. El mayor sentía que debía decirle algo lindo, pero no le nacía ninguna palabra, en ese momento parecía que su boca solo funcionaba para sonreír como estúpido. La escena hubiera sido perfecta si no fuera porque, nuevamente, Toy Freddy ponía la cuota de problemas.

\- saca tus sucias manos de MI conejo –se escuchó una voz hablando con odio desde la oscuridad-

Esa voz y esa manera de referirse al conejo menor, le encrespó los nervios a Bonnie, a quien le volvía a nacer el instinto asesino, apegando al menor a sí mismo en modo protector. Los dos conejos miraron a la oscuridad del pasillo, de donde se escuchaban pasos apresurados. Toy Bonnie se aterró y se separó del mayor con rapidez, miró varias veces a la oscuridad y luego a Bonnie, quien no entendía bien la reacción del conejo celeste. Toy Bonnie Iba a advertirle que se fuera de ahí, que se metiera al conductor y les dejara solos, pero Toy Freddy se dejó ver llegando a la luz de la oficina.

-¡NUNCA MAS le pongas un dedo encima! –Le gritó el oso, tomando del brazo al conejo celeste y alejándolo de la versión mayor- ¡él es mío! ¡¿Entiendes?! –Le dio un empujón con la mano desocupada-

\- ¡ey! –Bonnie retrocedió ante el empujón- ¡¿desde cuándo, eh?! No veo tu nombre en él –le dijo fastidiado, también dándole un empujón-

Toy Bonnie miraba asustadamente al oso gritarle al mayor, intentaba soltarse del agarre ya que le lastimaba un poco, pero Toy Freddy estaba más preocupado de escupir las palabras en el rostro de conejo morado. Ante el empujón, Toy Bonnie pudo soltarse, alejándose unos pasos pero sin querer irse del lugar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No me crees? –el oso empezó a reír para sí mismo- pensé que lo sabías… -le miró con una sonrisa burlesca- él es mío, desde hace ya muuucho tiempo –alargó esa palabra, para darle énfasis- ¿no es así…eh, Bon? –se giró a verle, aun sonriendo-

Llegó el momento que Toy Bonnie deseaba, con todo su ser, que no sucediera: tener que decirle a Bonnie la verdad. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal en darle esperanzas al mayor cuando él estaba más que amarrado a Toy Freddy, pero nadie podía culparle por querer algo mejor. Toy Freddy estaba rebosante de felicidad, era una situación óptima para destruir a uno de sus enemigos y reforzar su estatus de líder. No quería perderse detalle de las expresiones de ambos conejos y si tenía que obligar a Toy Bonnie a describirle al mayor como tenían sexo, créanlo, que lo iba a hacer. No se le borraba la sonrisa mientras veía a Toy Bonnie dudar de hablar, sabía que le había metido en un gran problema al decirle eso.

A ratos, al oso, le era difícil controlar a ese conejo celeste, era demasiado libre. Aunque aceptaba ser su pareja, tenía el miedo latente de ver al menor en brazos ajenos, de que encontrara alguien mejor y él perdiera el control sobre Toy Bonnie. Él también tenía miedo a la soledad.

El oso solo aceptaba que eran pareja cuando le convenía, como en ese momento.

\- ehm… -Toy Bonnie suspiró y sus mejillas ardieron del sonrojo- eh… si, estamos juntos hace mucho tiempo –susurró avergonzado, desviando la mirada con dolor-

Bonnie se quedó helado al oír eso ¿eran pareja? ¿Su pequeño celeste ya tenía pareja? Abrió la boca sin poder hablar de la impresión. Su pecho se sentía algo apretado, no podía creerlo. Miró a los ojos a Toy Bonnie, pero este solo le miraba con culpa. Toy Bonnie maldecía en el interior al oso Toy, por haberle arrinconado de esa manera.

\- ¿ves? –dijo Freddy, mirándole aun con la sonrisa en el rostro- siento mucho todo esto, veo que estabas enganchado ¿eh? –Se burló- es que Bon es algo… PUTA –remarcó, mirándole por sobre el hombro con recelo- se ofrece y no respeta NADA –aunque se lo decía a Bonnie, era obviamente dirigido a Toy Bonnie-

Aceptaba ese insulto totalmente, incluso él mismo se podría describir así. Si, había embelesado un poco a Bonnie, si, había querido tener algo más y si, le hubiera importado poco llegar a algo más, incluso si tenía que "engañar" a su pareja.

-Freddy… ya vámonos, por favor –Toy Bonnie intentaba alejarlos, aun sin acercarse, con miedo de que Toy Freddy atacara físicamente-

\- ¿para qué? ¿Acaso quieres revolcarte con él? –le dijo Toy Freddy, achicando sus ojos con furia-

El conejo celeste se cubrió la cara con las manos, intentando calmar el sonrojo con el frío de sus palmas. Se sentía horriblemente culpable, sabía que lo que le proporcionaba el conejo mayor era guiado por un deseo mayor a la amistad. Toy Freddy le miró un segundo y volvió la mirada al mayor.

\- aléjate, estas advertido –le gruñó con furia- vámonos, maldito regalado –le susurró al menor-.

Luego sacó rápidamente al conejo menor del lugar, tironeándolo de un brazo. Se podía escuchar por la oscuridad del pasillo como el menor se quejaba de que le soltara.

Bonnie quedó deshecho, retrocedió hasta apoyarse en el escritorio manchado en sangre. Sus orejas quedaron gachas mientras que miraba al suelo sin querer aceptarlo, se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué estaban juntos, si se notaba a kilómetros, que no congeniaban mucho. Le dolía pensar que tal vez, Toy Bonnie, solo era una cara bonita y que, a fin de cuentas, era igual de rastrero que sus compañeros Toys.

Dio un suspiro y se llevó la mano a la boca, lamiendo algo de la sangre en sus dedos, tal vez eso le calmaría un poco. Como si su endoesqueleto estuviera hecho del mental más pesado del mundo, empezó a caminar lentamente, aun con las palabras que le había dicho Toy Bonnie hiriéndole el pecho como pequeñas agujas. Se sentía idiota de haberse enganchado dando a su contraparte Toy si apenas le conocía ¿lo habrán hecho? ¿Llevaran mucho tiempo juntos? ¿Se amaran? No quería saber realmente las respuestas, tenía miedo de que no fueran las que él esperaba.

Chica, Foxy y Freddy salieron de la sala y fueron a buscar a su compañero, al verlo caminar por el pasillo notaron su ropa empapada del líquido: había triunfado.

-¡así se hace Bonnie! –Le dijo Freddy levantando los puños con alegría-

\- ¡ese es nuestro conejo, yeah! –Foxy le vociferó, también dando ánimos-

-¡eres el mejor! –Chica también le daba apoyo, aplaudiendo feliz-

Iban a seguir gritándole cosas pero se dieron cuenta que su amigo no les tomaba atención. Este pasó por entremedio de ellos susurrando un pequeño "gracias". Todos quedaron pasmados ante esta actitud, Bonnie no les miraba, ni siquiera les sonrió. Entró a los baños y se encerró.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? –Preguntó Chica al aire, mirando la dirección por donde se había ido su amigo-

\- tal vez no lo mató… -dijo Freddy confundido-

Foxy fue corriendo a ver el cuerpo muerto y destrozado, como lo hacía Bonnie, comprobando así que no le habían ganado esa noche.

\- ¡si lo hizo! –grito Foxy mientras corría nuevamente por el pasillo, frenando en seco y resbalando un poco hasta llegar al lado de Freddy- No conozco a nadie que destroce gente como él y ese guardia está hecho comida para ratas.

\- iré a verlo –dijo el castaño, caminando a paso rápido. Preocupado-

\- ¡yo iré a molestar a los Toys! –Vociferó Foxy con una sonrisa-

Se escuchó a lo lejos un portazo: al parecer Toy Freddy no quería ninguna molestia por esa noche. Foxy y Chica encontraron la puerta cerrada y no pudieron ir a restregarles el triunfo en cara a los demás.

Freddy encontró a Bonnie lavándose las manos para sacarse la sangre. Se había arremangado las mangas y su pelo estaba suelo, el cual también se veía algo mojado.

\- ¿Qué pasó Bon? –le preguntó acercándose lentamente-

Bonnie levantó la mirada y le vio a través del espejo, mirándole seriamente. El conejo le ignoró y se agachó para lavar su cara e intentar borrar los rastros de sangre. Sus orejas seguía agachadas y su expresión facial quería ser neutra, pero a veces arrugaba las cejas o fruncía los labios.

\- no quiero hablar –dijo luego, enjuagándose la boca-

\- ¿tiene que ver con él? –Insistió el mayor, parándose al lado de Bonnie, apoyándose en la pared contigua al lavamanos, cruzándose de brazos-

Bonnie le miró con cierto enojo, apretando los dientes con molestia: no quería aceptar ningún error, aunque si los hubiera cometido. Freddy le miraba sin ninguna expresión en especial, solo estaba ahí, leyéndole el pensamiento, los actos y los sentimientos, mirándole insistentemente a los ojos.

\- son pareja ¡¿bien?! –le dijo fuertemente- ¡No quiero tur sermones ni nada! yo me jodí solo –le dijo con enojo, de un modo bastante agresivo- ¡es un maldito puto regalado que me estaba haciendo ojitos y estaba de pareja con el imbécil del oso ese!

Freddy abrió los ojos de par en par: no pensaba que el conejo menor hiciera eso, siempre pensó que no le daba bola a Bonnie. Ahora, el oso se sentía más culpable por no decirle a su amigo lo que había oído.

\- lo lamento Bonnie, realmente no quería que terminara así –le susurró. Se mordió el labio dudoso, la culpa le mataba por dentro y esperó unos segundos para decirlo- …Bon, yo lo sabía –dijo suavemente- sabía que ellos tenían algo, es decir, no con certeza… pero escuché ciertas cosas del oso idiota ese, pero no pensé que tu versión Toy estuviera tan metido en el tema.

Bonnie giró el rostro, mirándole bruscamente. Freddy, realmente, esperaba una pésima reacción de parte del conejo; eran amigos de hace tanto tiempo y no le había dicho algo tan delicado como eso. El conejo no se hizo esperar y tomó a Freddy del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo del suelo y apegándolo a la pared de un golpe.

\- ¡demonios, Freddy! –Le gritó en la cara- ¡¿Por qué mierda no me lo dijiste?!

\- ¡no quería dañarte! ¡¿Qué carajos iba a saber yo que el otro te movía el trasero?! –le gritó Freddy, sujetándole las manos-¡Pensé que te iba a rechazar y ahí acabaría todo!

Bonnie apretó mas las manos, también apretando sus facciones con furia. Sabía que no debía descargar su ahogo con Freddy, pero estaba tan enojado que hasta se sentía traicionado. Freddy aun le sujetaba las manos para que no le apretara tan fuerte, guardando silencio. El conejo, de a poco, empezó a cambiar su furia por tristeza, recordando la frase que había dicho Toy Bonnie. El conejo morado fue bajando lentamente al oso por la pared, hasta dejarlo en el suelo y se dejó caer contra él, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del moreno. Freddy, le abrazó suavemente.

\- lo siento, si hubiera sabido que terminaría así… ahg –susurró Freddy, molesto consigo mismo aun-

\- tranquilo, eres mi amigo –le contestó Bonnie, dejándose abrazar- sé que no querías hacerme sufrir…

Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que Bonnie se sintió un poco mejor. Freddy le ayudó a amarrarse el pelo nuevamente y a limpiar la sangre de su ropa, por suerte, ellos también tenían cambios de ropa en el local.

Por otro lado, a Toy Bonnie no iba a irle nada bien esa noche.

.

* * *

.

" _nunca me sentí tan solo_

 _como cuando ayer_

 _de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba,_

 _la vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí"_ –canta desafinadamente en duo a Bonnie(?)-

Oh si, Toy Bonnie sucio quería jugar para los dos lados, ahora se metió en problemas chan chan chan ¬w¬ y Bonnie mató otro guardia!

Oh el bromance nwn , habrá mucho de eso entre Freddy y Bonnie, los veo como amigos intimos -corazón- esas amistades homosensuales que parecen algo mas je je

El próximo cap se viene duro –ifyouknowwhatimean-

Respondo reviews!

 *** Serena Kiwalla:** No sé si será bueno totalmente, empezando del hecho que no hay buenos en este fics xD y no, nada de OC, no me gustan para nada y si pusiera, serían personajes inventados por mi misma. Realmente me carga ver OC en las historias, opino que muy pocas veces son buenos (termino saltándome párrafos enteros de conversaciones y descripciones en los fics que leo).

 ***Almeduwe** : gracias nwn no mates a Toy Freddy, hace falta para el fic ;_; y Bonnie, bueno xD hay que hacerle bullying con amor.

 ***Roxi-ko** : todos corran al bunker! Toy Bonnie no fue una nena! Oh si, Toy Freddy le dio duro contra el muro (?) tiene que caerte bien, es un malo que se da amar 1313. Que bueno que te haya gustado la pelea xD y si, Chica es el macho o-ó se da a respetar cofmasqueToyBonniecof

 *** Sapphire Leia:** hola querida! Si quieres escribe eso, quiero leerlo yo igual nwn por favor escríbelo -corazón- será divertido, pensaba hacerlo después, quizás al terminar este fic.

Si eres la única que sigue amando al oso de juguete (y créeme que para el próximo capítulo, lo odiaran mas). El oso ya va perdiendo a cada segundo su control, mira que ver a Toy Bonnie con el otro ya terminó de hacerlo perder la paciencia –wo ya desde el próximo capítulo se le ve más fiero.

Sabes, al leer esta parte de tu reviews (hablando de la carga), me di cuenta que no había puesto nada de eso en mi fic, así que expliqué como sobreviven en el día con la carga a medias nwn gracias por recordármelo.

Todos alucinaron con ver a Toy Bonnie tomar el control 1313 pero Toy Chica tenía que joderla, los dejé a todos a medias con eso xD y Bonnie, ay dios, no se va a lavar la mano con la que tocó ese trasero, nunca mas.

Me da risa que dijiste que no tuviste mucho que comentar, pero escribiste otro párrafo luego xD

Sobre lo del final, realmente quiero a un Toy Bonnie mas liberados de sus traumas, pero sin apartarse de su carácter "dependiente", no creo que tenga el suficiente carácter para alejarse del todo de Toy Freddy, a menos que, obviamente, pueda reemplazar esta figura de protección con Bonnie. También me da para pensar que posiblemente, tome odio contra el mundo y mande a la mierda a todos y enfrente sus miedos a la mala.

Ahora que nombraste los Shadows… si! Van a aparecer y darán ciertos detalles de cosas ocultas y harán conflicto! Yaaaay! Conflicto, drama, problemas 8D

No necesito leer un fic tuyo para saber que eres buena con las ideas nwn me das tema de conversación a monton owo

Vamos Toy Freddy, ve con ella que es la única que aun tiene esperanza en ti (?)

Mi cosplay ya está terminado y pronto mostraré una foto, es que ni net anda tan lenta que, para subir este cap, pelié bastante… bueno, hasta el próximo cap! –corazón gay-

 ***ElCaballeroGris:** oh dios! Qué bueno que te nos unas y… espera… eres hombre? Wooow, el apocalipsis! xD ya mas en serio, que bueno que te hayas dado el tiempo de escribir nwn

Para mí sería uke simplemente, porque la verdad, no espero que sea quien da, pero eso no significa que no puede dominar una relación y dominar en el sexo. Concuerdo con el hecho de que le gusta la mala vida, es el camino fácil, el difícil sería enfrentar sus traumas y problemas.

Ya quedó para todos como Toy Hitler xD y si, no es malo, no del todo. Si sale de su zona de confort, pierde el control. Se siente menos con los olds cerca y se siente a gusto con Toy Bonnie, ya que con él demuestra que tan controlador puede ser. Y a futuro, si va a recibir sus buenos golpes, en especial cuando todos empiecen a hacer juego sucio y se calientes los animos entre equipos.

Luego de leer esta parte en tu reviews (correcciónes) leí como mil veces el capitulo que iba a subir, intentando no pelarme ninguna palabra Dx eliminé y corregí varias, además de que el corrector de Word toma a Bonnie como mujer y si pongo, por ejemplo, estresado, me lo corrige a estresada.

Como le contesté a Serena, no los pondré. Lo siento, no me gustan, ni en modo animatronico ni en humanos, en especial porque no va a faltar la que quiera que su OC (de hermosura sobre humana, cabello de mil colores y dones dados por dios) se revuelque con su animatronico favorito y se transforme en una historia romántica cursi… bleh.

No creo que haya guardia que dure más de un día, ya que, como están todos los animatronicos activos, es como si se estuviera jugando la quinta noche una y otra vez.

Okay te lo cambio por la galleta, pero creo que esas las di hace como 3 capitulos xD

 ***SweetGirl90:** hola! Aquí con toda la zabrosurah (?) El hard? Ni fue tan hard xD cuando veamos a esos dos dándose, eso va a ser muy hard, pero se viene luego nwn es que no quería escribir lemon.

La parte del conducto, eso fue un sobajeo express (?) y el pobre BB xD pronto va a empezar a hacer preguntas incomodas.

-recibe las galletas de conejito, emocionada- owo OMG! Gracias ;w; adiós.

 ***Seki Blue Rose:** que bueno sacar risas nwn quería divertir un poco.

¿ahora te da penita? Creo que estoy causando diversos feels en todos aquí xD bueno, Bonbon tiene lo suyo, escondido pero lo tiene, ya va sacando su lado mas… fuerte 1313

Ya! Quiero ver la foto nwn ahí te re loveo, te dedico un cap, te hago un queque (?) adius :3

.

.

Cada vez son mas! Gracias a todos, miren que ya casi son 30 reviews! Y yo agradezco cada uno de ellos, los leo y los re leo, sacando lo mejor de sus criticas y opiniones -corazón- les loveo!

Bien, el próximo cap se viene con lemon, ojalá, me salga bien ;_; hace mucho que no escribo un lemon decente, no le maten.

Hasta la próxima nwn

 **Por sus reviews les doy… eh… les dejo agarrarle la cola a Toy Bonnie 8D (?)**


	8. Capitulo 6, como a un traidor

_¡Chile campeón! Oh si~_  
Jo jola owo

Para este capítulo, probé nuevo modo de los diálogos… El correcto xD

Investigué harto sobre eso y quiero ponerlo en práctica nwn la diferencia será que ya estoy segurísima que se pone punto final en los diálogos y no se pone el guion al final, solo cuando la acotación va entremedio del dialogo. Además de usar el guión largo aunque sea un coñazo acordarme como se hace en mi teclado xD

Owo dramaaa mucho dramaaa

.

* * *

Toy Freddy susurraba insultos indescriptibles mientras que seguía tironeando la muñeca de Toy Bonnie. Cuando llegaron a la sala principal, cerró la puerta fuertemente, poniéndole seguro y luego caminó hasta estar frente al escenario, donde lanzó a Toy Bonnie al suelo de un empujón. El conejo se fue de bruces, logrando apoyar las manos para no golpearse la cara. Se quedó ahí, intentando recuperarse del dolor que sintió al azotar su cuerpo en el suelo. Las dos mujeres se asustaron un poco y Mangle fue a ayudar a Toy Bonnie a levantarse: se agachó al lado de este y Toy Bonnie se apoyó en ella dándole una mirada cansada.

– No quiero ni preguntar qué pasó… –susurró Toy Chica viendo la escena, abrazándose a sí misma con temor. El oso le escuchó y se giró a verla.

– ¿no? Bueno, te lo digo a fin de cuentas –le dijo sonriéndole y luego apuntando con el dedo a Toy Bonnie- ¡esa perra de ahí le estaba haciendo ojitos al maldito conejo ese! –Gritó con furia.

Mangle miró a Toy Bonnie a los ojos y este solo agachó la mirada avergonzado y humillado. El conejo celeste, con ayuda de la zorrita blanca, se puso de pie, pero sin mirar a nadie de la habitación.

– Por lo menos conseguimos un muerto… –dijo Toy Freddy, mirando el cuerpo manchado de sangre del menor.

A Toy Bonnie se le heló el cuerpo, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y una sensación horrible dominó su ser: tenía que decirle la verdad. Por un momento lo dudó, tal vez podría convencer a Bonnie de decirle a sus amigos que no mató al tipo, pero luego recordó que le había arrancado el corazón, lo había partido en mil partes y se lo había tirado en la cara. Las posibilidades de que estuviera de acuerdo en ayudarlo eran casi nulas.

Tomó aire por la boca y luego exhaló para calmarse, levantó la mirada, pasándola por las dos mujeres en la habitación y luego, tímidamente, mirando al líder del grupo.

– no Freddy… yo… yo no lo maté… fue él –susurró levantando la mirada con timidez– fue Bonnie…

El oso abrió los ojos de par en par, asombrado, luego cambió su expresión. Sonrió con un tic en el labio, que le daba un aspecto terrorífico. Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz mientras caminaba de un lado a otro para relajarse, su sonrisa tiritona a ratos cambiaba a una mueca de furia, con los dientes apretados.

Mangle, quien aun estaba al lado de Toy Bonnie, no pudo resistir la presión: miraba con nerviosismo las expresiones y gestos de su líder. Sin poder resistirlo, se alejó lentamente de Toy Bonnie poniéndose al lado de Toy Chica, con expresión de dolor: sabía que el conejo no saldría ileso y no quería que le llegara ningún golpe a ella.

– Mangle ve por una pala y una escoba, vamos a tener que recoger a Bon en trocitos… –susurró Toy Chica, con pesar.

Dieron unos pasos atrás a medida de que Freddy se acercaba, amenazadoramente, a Toy Bonnie.

– ¿no? ¿Me dices que NO lo mataste? –Preguntó el oso sin mirarle, parado a unos metros de él– ¿es eso? –su voz sonaba rasposa.

– Lo siento Freddy, no llegué a tiempo, recuerda que ni siquiera podía moverme del escenario –se excusó el conejo, retrocediendo un poco hasta chocar su trasero con el escenario.

La mirada asesina de Toy Freddy se clavó en el menor, quemaba los ojos del conejo, quien no lograba sostenerle la mirada del todo, desviándola repetidamente. La cara del oso mantenía ciertos tics aun, en el labio, en los ojos y en las cejas, como si estuviera conteniendo una gran conmoción interior; intentaba mantener la calma, pero su rostro y cuerpo demostraban que no estaba llevando bien la situación. Volvió a llevarse una mano a la cara, el conejo notó que su mano tiritaba fuertemente: no era nada bueno para él. Toy Freddy se arregló el corbatín y el pequeño sombrero de copa, aun con sus manos tiritando, como queriendo mostrarse calmado, pero era solo cosa de segundos para que explotara totalmente.

La mente de Toy Freddy era un caos, su cuerpo quería destruir todo a su alrededor, quería matar a alguien y disfrutarlo tanto como un orgasmo. Sentía que, involuntariamente, sus manos se empuñaban; tenía como un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, que solo se acabaría si rasguñaba algo. No solo era furia por no tener puntos a su favor, su mente aun tenía grabada la imagen que vio desde la oscuridad: los dos conejos abrazados.

Había ido a buscar el guardia al notar que la cámara no le apuntaba y apenas entrar al pasillo los vio: a ellos dos, a su conejo en brazos de otro. Se le notaba tan cómodo, tan a gusto, tan… enamorado, que el oso sintió asco.

– Fred, en serio, lo lamento –dijo Toy Bonnie, sujetándose del escenario fuertemente, esperando cualquier golpe que lo lanzara al suelo– no pude hacer nada, Bonnie ya estaba en el lugar, él me salpicó de sangre, no quería hacerte creer que lo maté…

Volver a escuchar su voz fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, mas al escucharle nombrar a Bonnie. Oh, Bonnie, el nombre del cual ya se estaba empezando a hartar. No quería ni imaginarse cosas que solo sus celos podían meterle en mente, como por ejemplo, a Toy Bonnie gimiendo el nombre del otro.

No pudo contener más su rabia: explotó, reventó, se salió todo de control. Su cordura fue cegada con odio, su cortesía se perdió dentro de él, carcomida por la fuerza de la furia que ardía en pecho.

– No, no lo lamentas –susurró con la cabeza agachada, luego levantó la vista mirándole directamente– ¡ni siquiera te importó! ¡¿Salpicado?! ¡Tienes sangre por todos lados! ¿Y por qué? ¡Porque estabas ahí, abrazándote con ese maldito hijo de puta!

Se acercó tan rápidamente que Toy Bonnie no alcanzó ni a cubrirse. Le aprisionó el cuerpo contra el escenario, le tomó de una oreja con una mano y con la otra le estranguló el cuello, le hizo doblarse hacia atrás hasta el punto de casi quebrarle la columna, el escenario le llegaba al trasero y el casi estaba tocándolo con su cabeza. Toy Bonnie intentaba, como podía, resistir el dolor, pero sentía que su espalda o su cuello pronto cederían a la presión que ejercía el oso.

– ¡ahg! ¡Basta, Fred! ¡Mi cuello! –Decía desesperado, mientras que Toy Freddy seguía cegado con su furia.

– ¡eres un maldito traidor! –Le gritó en la cara- ¡le dejaste ganar! ¡Debería matarte!

Las dos mujeres estaban impactadas, ellas nunca habían visto a Freddy atacar al conejo de esa manera (en primer lugar porque nunca lo agredía en público), menos con esa brutalidad. Sus pupilas estaban contraídas, y a cada segundo hacía más presión. Sus cuerpos tiritaban por el tironeo y por la fuerza que se ejercía.

– ¡yo soy el líder aquí, me debes respeto, zorra barata! –Le gritaba Toy Freddy en la cara– ¡si no fuera por mí, no estarías aquí, ninguno estaría aquí! ¡Fui yo quien hizo el trato con Fazbear! –era demasiada su furia, solo quería someter a ese conejo de una vez– ¡yo fui quien te ayudó en tus peores momentos, y tu por mí no puedes ni matar a un maldito guardia!

– ¡Freddy, ya déjalo por favor! –Le gritó Toy Chica al borde de las lágrimas, estaba demasiado nerviosa, Mangle solo se escondía tras la rubia.

El oso gruñó un poco antes de soltarlo y dejarlo caer por su propio peso. Toy Bonnie se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el escenario y agarrándose el cuello a dos manos, sobándose la zona dañada.

– ¡levántate! –Le agarró de un brazo y lo tironeó hasta que estuvo de pie– voy a enseñarte a respetarme, vámonos –ordenó serio.

Tomó al conejo del brazo y lo sacó del lugar, dejando totalmente asustadas a Mangle y Toy Chica. Ellas pensaban que realmente iba a matarlo, nunca habían visto a Toy Freddy perder así el control: el era su pilar en el grupo, era el apoyo de todos, era quien resistía todo por ellos, si el terminaba por ser débil ante sus sentimientos ¿Quién iba a protegerles?

Puppet levantó la tapa de su caja lentamente, estirando una mano para tomar la del pequeño BB, quien se había apegado a la caja de regalos entre sollozos. El hombre de cara pintada salió de la enorme caja, tomó a Balloon Boy entre sus brazos y caminó a la sala principal, donde Toy Chica y Mangle estaban sentadas en la orilla del escenario, susurrando cosas entre ellas.

– Todo va a estar bien –les dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellas, para luego sentarse al lado de Mangle. Puso al pequeño niño en sus piernas.

– Eso espero –susurró Mangle, apoyándose en Puppet con mucha tristeza– Freddy ha cambiado…

En el pasillo, Toy Bonnie intentaba soltarse, pero tendría que cortarse la mano para zafarse del agarre furioso del oso. Llegaron a una de las salas de fiesta, donde Toy Freddy volvió a cerrar la puerta de un portazo, para luego ponerle llave, enclaustrándose ambos. Toy Bonnie se alejó lo más que pudo del mayor, mientras que este le miraba con furia contenida.

– así que muy coqueto con ese imbécil ¿eh? –le dijo con los celos a flor de piel– ¿y yo qué? ¡Te he dado todo! ¡¿Y así me devuelves la mano?!

– ¡Fred no es eso! Es que yo… –no pudo terminar la frase.

El oso fue rápidamente contra él, le agarró del cuello de la camisa de un manotazo y lo lanzó bajo una mesa. El conejo cayó de lado fuertemente y antes de poder levantarse, el oso se metió junto con él bajo el mueble, subiéndosele encima y aprisionándolo contras las frías baldosas.

– Voy a recordarte que eres mío, Bonbon –le sonrió cruelmente– voy a hacer que lo recuerdes muy bien, voy a marcarte de tal manera, que no querrás acercarte a ese conejo –susurró apretando los dientes al decir eso ultimo.

– Oh no ¡No, no puedes obligarme a esto! –Le gritó Toy Bonnie en la cara, tomándole de las muñecas para inmovilizarle.

– claro que puedo, tú eres mío ¿Entiendes? –le dijo dándole un manotazo para soltarse.

Freddy, impaciente, le agarró del gillete y le rompió parte de la camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho: esta imagen le causó bastante excitación al mayor, que le dio una mirada lasciva de arriba a abajo.

Toy Bonnie se estaba desesperado, estaba demasiado acorralado bajo esa mesa y con el oso encima, además al oso no se le escapaban detalles: desde la cámara, no se veía nada por el ángulo en que estaba, por ende, todo lo tapaba el mantel, así que nadie podría ver lo que le hacía el mayor.

En un modo de defensa, el conejo le mordió un brazo al joven oso, haciéndole rugir de dolor. Cuando le soltó, intentó escapar rápidamente, pero de un pie le arrastró de vuelta bajo la mesa.

– ¡Vuelve a hacerlo y te arranco tus horribles dientes de conejo! –Le amenazó– ¡Quédate quieto, o voy a amarrarte con tus propias venas!

– ¡No quiero esto, déjame en paz! –dándole un rodillazo en el estomago, le estampó la espalda contra la mesa, la cual llegó a levantarse del suelo.

Esto terminó de sacar de quicio al oso, que le cruzó el rostro de un puñetazo, haciéndole botar un líquido oscuro, el cual recorría todo su cuerpo, por la nariz. Lo dejó mareado y desorientado, dándole tiempo para rasgar parte de su ropa a zarpazos, la cual usó luego para amarrar una muñeca del conejo a la pata de la mesa y, metiendo una bola de la tela en la boca del menor, le hizo una mordaza. Aun con una mano libre, Toy Bonnie intentaba defenderse tironeándole el pelo bruscamente y dándole golpes en el rostro, sin dejar de patearle y darle rodillazos. No quería dejarse hacer, no quería ser débil.

Toy Freddy, furioso, cumplió lo dicho: tomó con sus dos manos el brazo del conejo y le mordió, rasgando la piel con sus dientes. Escupió a un costado el pedazo de piel sintética que había arrancado. Metió su mano en el endoesqueleto del conejo y, haciendo gancho con uno de sus dedos, tiró hacia afuera para sacar a relucir todos los circuitos de Toy Bonnie. Este empezó a gritar hasta no dar más de dolor, pataleando para quitárselo de encima. Botaba lágrimas, muy alterado: sentía que perdería el brazo. Ya con los circuitos afuera, Toy Freddy amarró el brazo a la otra pata de la mesa mientras que, Toy Bonnie, apretaba los dientes intentando soportar el enorme ardor y punzadas que le daba el sentir todos sus "nervios" y "venas" afuera.

– ¿quieres quedarte sin costillas? –Toy Bonnie negó con la cabeza, desesperado– entonces compórtate…

Ya habiéndole inmovilizado ambos brazos, Toy Freddy tuvo chance para romperle los pantalones al menor, rasgándole la ropa y a ratos la piel. Cuando le tuvo casi desnudo, solo cubierto con ciertos trozos de ropa rota sobre su pecho, empezó a besarle y a morderlo. El peliceleste movía la cara de un lado a otro intentando que no le besara en el rostro, botaba lagrimas gruesas mientras que miraba la puerta, aun con esperanza de que alguien entrara, para su mala suerte, eso no iba a pasar. El líquido oscuro ya manchaba la mordaza, y goteaba por su cara al suelo.

– dije que iba a marcarte ¿no? –le susurró, riendo bajito– no debiste por ningún motivo intentar tener algo con alguien más.

– mhg… por… favor –logró articular dando mordiscos a la mordaza, pero fue ignorado.

Con sus uñas, Toy Freddy escribió una pequeña letra "F" en la cadera de Toy Bonnie, quien ya no quería ni remecerse, sus brazo le estaba causando dolores horripilantes ante cualquier movimiento. Su mano empezó a quedar muerta, pero aun así los dolores le inmovilizaban casi hasta el codo.

El conejo miró a los ojos al mayor, intentando traspasarle con su mirada llorosa y cara magullada, lo mal que lo estaba pasando en ese momento, pero Toy Freddy estaba frío como un hielo y le mantenía la mirada sin siquiera dudar de sus actos.

Toy Freddy se acomodó entre las piernas de Toy Bonnie, dándole un tirón al cuerpo para acomodarlo bajo sí mismo, este tirón hizo salir más circuitos del brazo del conejo, quien sollozaba del dolor en su brazo. El mayor se abrió la cremallera del pantalón y se bajó un tanto la ropa, dejando afuera su miembro, el cual empezó a rozar con el del conejo.

– Tal vez esto te haga olvidarte del dolor en tu brazo Bonbon –le susurró casi con cariño, masturbando ambos miembros con una mano.

El menor esperaba que alguien le salvara, que tal vez alguien notara que la puerta estaba cerrada e intentara abrirla, que las chicas le avisaran a Bonnie que Toy Freddy se lo había llevado a otra habitación o que tal vez, solo tal vez, alguien se apiadara de él y le ayudara a escapar de ese momento. Su pecho se contraía al pensar en lo que vendría y no, no quería eso, para nada. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por eso? ¿Por qué, quien le había protegido, ahora le dañaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido la gran idea de darle esperanzas a Bonnie? ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? Quería gritar a todo pulmón por ayuda, pero la bola en su boca acallaba cualquier palabra.

– Sabes, hay que darle las gracias al enfermo que hizo a animatronicos, destinados a niños, con sistema reproductor –comentó Toy Freddy riéndose un poco– y darle las gracias por… -empezó a masturbarse el solo– ponerle tantos terminales sensibles…

Toy Bonnie solo le miraba aterrado, contrayendo su trasero con nerviosismo. Ellos ya habían tenido sexo antes: ya sabía de qué tamaño la tenía el oso y como le daba, pero todo era diferente en ese momento; el menor no quería, no estaba preparado y el oso tampoco sería gentil. Toy Freddy, al conseguir que su miembro se empinara, posó la punta en el trasero del conejo y empezó a empujar, fuertemente. El peliceleste apretó sus ojos y mordió con fuerza la mordaza, se desesperó al sentir ese dolor punzante en su entrada, intentó darle unos rodillazos pero todo era inútil. Bonbon sintió como algo en su interior se rompió, más bien, se rajó: el miembro le estaba dañando en las paredes internas. Abrió los ojos de par en par, gritando como podía, mientras que, instintivamente, apretaba aun mas su cuerpo, intentando cortarle el paso en su interior.

– Oh vamos, harás que me haga daño yo si estás tan tenso –se quejó Toy Freddy, tomándole de la cadera para poder llegar más adentro.

Toy Bonnie le apretó con sus piernas, en un intento de hacerle doler las costillas para que dejara de empujar dentro de él. El oso se quedó un rato quieto, mientras le pasaba la mano por el vientre y le daba suaves caricias, admirando a la figura sometida bajo él: no podía negar que le excitaba verle en tan mal estado, le daba una sensación de dominio absoluto que le llenaba el pecho de calma. Toy Bonnie solo le miraba entre lágrimas, queriendo golpearle todo lo que se llama cara por causarle tal sufrimiento. Intentó varias veces hablarle, intentar que entrara en razón, pero apenas si podía soltar algunos quejidos y lo demás no se entendía por la bola de tela en su boca.

Toy Freddy se hizo para adelante, apoyando sus manos a los costados del menor y con un vaivén de cadera, empezó a embestirle. Se causaba un enorme placer mientras que para el pobre conejo era una tortura: los pequeños desgarros en su interior le causaban un ardor enorme en toda su parte íntima, a ratos recordaba el dolor que le habían causado las estocadas del hombre morado y se dañaba sicológicamente al pensarlo una y otra vez. El oso se agachó hasta apegar sus pechos, besándole por el cuello y el hombro, también dándole mordidas que dejaban marcados sus afilados dientes en la piel del menor, gesto que Toy Bonnie intentó esquivar moviendo su cabeza y su cuerpo bruscamente. Toy Freddy ignoró los rechazos que le daba el menor y siguió su labor: tomándole de las piernas, las levantó para acomodarse mejor y ahora llegar a lo más profundo de su amado conejito. Toy Bonnie intentaba no tironear las amarras de sus muñecas aunque, instintivamente, tendía a mover los brazos, intentando defenderse y causándose a si mismo dolores desgarradores.

– mhg… mhg –el conejo se quejaba a cada embestida, cerrando los ojos para que sus lagrimas simplemente se deslizaran por su rostro– …ahg… Fred… –apenas se escuchaba lo que intentaba decir.

Al castaño poco le importaba lo mucho que estuviera sufriendo el menor: estaba reforzando su autoridad sobre los Toys. Hacerlo suyo de esa manera le era excitante: verle el brazo desgarrado y sangrando, sus ojos pidiéndole compasión y el cuerpo del conejo a su total merced. Además de saber que iba marcarlo con otro trauma de por vida. Sentía una ternura tremenda al verle llorar, al verle así, indefenso. Todos esos sentimientos solo le hacían darle con más ganas.

– No sabes lo mucho que me dolió verte con esa estúpida chatarra –le susurró, acariciándole por la cintura.

Empujó, dándole una embestida certera que hizo a Toy Bonnie curvar la espalda de dolor, luego se quedó ahí: bien adentro.

– ¿sabes? Si te vas con él estarás solo: a esas chatarras ya les queda poco, serán carcomidos por el oxido y morirán… y yo no estaré para ti, ni las chicas tampoco ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vas a durar sin nadie a tu alrededor, eh?

Ese pensamiento terminó de perturbar la atrofiada mente del conejo: quedarse solo, perder a Bonnie y no tener el suave y reconfortante calor que ponía en su pecho, no tener a las chicas que eran como sus hermanas, no tener a Toy Freddy que, aunque le estaba violando en ese momento, era quien había luchado por que ellos estuvieran en ese momentos "cuerdos" y con vida. Ya derrotado mentalmente, Toy Bonnie dejó sus piernas muertas e hizo su cara a un costado, para que las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos cayeran al suelo. Su pecho se movía con los sollozos, pero el oso le siguió embistiendo sin darle importancia a eso.

– nada de lagrimas de cocodrilo, tú te lo buscaste –le dijo con molestia.

El mayor se dejó de rodeos y volvió a arremeter contra el cuerpo del menor fuertemente, empezando a jadear por los movimientos. Toy Bonnie solo esperaba que se corriera pronto y le dejara en paz, no quería nada más que eso, solo quería quedarse solo y poder botar su frustración, ya sea en lagrimas, gritos o lo que le naciera hacer. El miembro del oso a ratos salía con manchas del líquido oscuro, haciendo que con cada vaivén, goteara al suelo y también manchara parte de sus cuerpos.

Ya iban a ser casi las 7 de la mañana y el frío de las afueras empezaba a invadir el lugar. Los cuerpos de ambos animatronicos estaban tan acelerados que salía vaho de sus bocas y hasta un tenue humo blanco salía de su cuerpo en algunos movimientos.

Toy Freddy se sentía tan a gusto, mas al ver que el conejo terminaba por rendirse, que no aguantó más el placer de ese trasero estrecho y se vino sin avisar dentro del menor, dándole una profunda estocada y que volvió a hacer que el menor se retorciera de dolor.

El conejo sintió el líquido correr en su interior, sintiéndose aliviado de que todo terminara pero al mismo tiempo se sintió humillado, usado: él ni siquiera había sentido una gota de placer. Encogió sus piernas mientras que el mayor salía de su interior y le desamarraba la mano que estaba sujeta con los trozos de tela, él mismo se quitó la mordaza, dejando oír ahora su voz quejándose. Suave y cuidadosamente, empezó a desenredar sus cables de la mesa, llevando el brazo herido a su pecho y llorando en silencio el dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo. Se ovillo como pudo, acariciándose el brazo herido, intentado no tocar los cables que salían de él, intentando consolarse con el pensamiento de que todo ya había pasado y que, tal vez, podría haber sido peor.

– Esto es una lección, Bonbon –le susurró el oso, mirándole llorar ovillado en el suelo– si actúas como un traidor, te trataré como uno… Si me sigues, todo será como siempre –le acarició el pelo, pero Toy Bonnie le apartó de un golpe con su mano buena.

– que te den… hijo de puta –Toy Bonnie le susurró con odio, mirándole a los ojos directamente– ya vete ¿okay? –su voz se entrecortaba por los sollozos– solo déjame en paz, por favor, lárgate…

Toy Freddy salió de bajo la mesa y se arregló la ropa, ajustando nuevamente sus pantalones y arreglando su cabello. Sin siquiera mirar atrás, caminó a la puerta, le quitó el seguro, la abrió y salió al pasillo como si nada hubiera pasado, caminando con una sonrisa en los labios. En la sala de fiestas, Toy Bonnie se había quedado quieto en el suelo, aun lloraba con rabia, intentando relajarse y encogiendo su torturado cuerpo, sentir el frío de las baldosas solo ayudaba a sentirse peor.

Pasó casi una hora hasta que Toy Bonnie pudo calmar la tempestad en su interior y se pudo levantar del suelo, con las rodillas tiritando y casi desnudo. Al ponerse de pie, una gran cantidad de líquidos combinados se deslizó por sus piernas hasta hacer un pequeño charco en el suelo. Tomó, con su única mano disponible, los trozos de su traje y caminó a pasos torpes y lentos, aun respiraba entrecortado, era como si llorara sin lagrimas; tal vez ya se le había acabo el liquido en el cuerpo.

Llegó a un armario de escobas y se encerró ahí, sabía que sería muy fácil que alguien le encontrara en el baño y quería estar solo por unos momentos, tal vez hasta que se sintiera mejor si era posible.

.

* * *

 _"Mientes,_

 _Me haces daño y luego te arrepientes~"_ –cantando junto a Toy Bonnie (?)-

Jdljlajldjlskd ;_; No quedó como quería, espero no decepcionar…

Reviews!

 ***Hugotheflower13:** No creo que Toy Freddy aprenda, no aun, pero Toy Bonnie va a defenderse, lo juro, no lo haré indefenso. Si, habrá amor de zorros nwn, gracias por el review.

 *** Almeduwe:** Bonnie es lindo cuando quiere xD ay el amor lo vuelve torpe -corazón- a todos les cae mal Toy Freddy u_u pero tal vez vaya a cambiar.

 *** Feriol:** Review tipo biblia 8D

¿te leiste todos los capítulos juntos? xD vaya, eso me alegra owo.

Gracias por todos los halagos, que lindo -corazón- que bueno que la idea te haya gustado tanto, en verdad lo pensé de varias formas para que sonara y se viera interesante.

Como dije en un review antes, odio encontrarme con Bonnie o Bonbon en mujer u_u uno quiere su yaoi bien duro y topas con eso ;_; y si! Tochi (me gusta el apodo) es fuerte y femenina, a ella la toman súper poco en cuenta en los fics.

Quiero que todos tengan su parte buena, por mucho que me cueste que todos sean utiles en la historia y no olvidar la existencia de ninguno.

Sobre las relaciones: Freddy y Bon son amigos bien intimos, hasta el punto de ser algo gays xD pero no haré que tengan nada, aun... naag, no creo emparejarlos. Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie, es una relación enfermiza, me gusta que se sepa que es mala pero que la sigan, como que les vale madres si quedan mal ante los demás.

Soy muy buena para escribir tonteras, aunque no quería que tuviera tanta comedia xD

Sobre los guardias, emhg eso es algo difícil, pero lo intentaré, no prometo nada.

 ***SweetGirl90:** siii, Toy Bonnie deja de lado lo malo y salva lo bueno de Toy Freddy, no quiere ver la realidad aun u_u Todos los que nombraste vas a aparecer en su momento, pero no Ballon Girl… sería muy de relleno.

OOOOH! UN PELUCHE GRACIAS! Owo –feliz x 1000-

 ***Sapphire Leia:** agarrale la cola que le molesta y es chistoso verlo enojado 7w7

El color rojo es amor, aunque sea de sangre de guardia muerto -corazón- xD Eres la única que ama a Toy Freddy xD, aun le tienes esperanzas. Sobre Bonnie, yo creo que mas que nada no se lo esperaba, es algo torpe y enamorado peor, él sabe que Toy Bonnie le seguía el juego, pero nunca pensó que estuviera siendo el segundo, el "otro", eso le dejó mal. Yo lo tomo como que es muy sentimental, el quería el Toy para el solo u_u

Sobre los insultos, bueno, puede venir de los padres de los niños, de los empleados, de internet (?) creeme que trabaje en un McDonalds y se escucha de todo xD …ahora hasta los niños te sacan la madre 7n7

Sobre eso de la dependencia te hablo por el interno, que quedé media confusa owo pero igual explicaré algo por aquí. Toy Bonnie es dependiente, pero solo lo sería de Toy Freddy, ya que, como explicaré a futuro, con Bonnie la "relación" será diferente 1313

Sobre los Shadows, tendrán un papel bastante interesante, serán como una mafia 1313 no tanto así, pero traerán problemas y habrá que pensar bien en las cosas que dicen, ya que les podré muchos datos que servirán a futuro.

El lemon… uhg… un asco, en serio, es que hay cosas que no se pueden decir o hacer por el hecho de que tienen cuerpo de maquinas y le quita cierto sentimiento al acto u_u igual Toy Bonnie se las sufrió todas ;-; .

La foto ya está en mi foto de perfil owo y no te robes a Toy Bonnie!

 *** Roxi-ko:** no llores ;n; no pensé que alguien fuera a captar tanto el sentimiento -corazón- hay que golpear a Toy Freddy por eso.

Ojalá haya sido como esperabas este lemon uwu bien zenzualon.

 *** DanDead:** No quiero que lo odies, la verdad no quiero hacerle bashing a ningún personaje u_u y quiero darte las gracias por corregirme lo del contador de muertes, en serio que me confundí totalmente -w-

Siento que odiaste este capitulo xD Además de odiar el doble a Toy Freddy u-u Saludos compatriota 8D la copa está en Chileeeee!

 ***** **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake** : vamos Bon, deja que te agarren la colita 1313 gracias por todo y que bueno que te haya gustado tanto mi fic. La destrucción de los olds va a ser progresiva, entre peleas y discusiones se van a ir desgastando. No mataré a Toy Freddy xD no puedo ser tan mala con él, es solo un incomprendido u_u

.

.

Y eso es todo por hoy! Como dije en un review, por ningún motivo quiero hacer bashing de personajes u_u me gusta Toy Freddy y quiero que, aunque esté siendo el malo en este momento, tenga su honor.

Adiós a todos, los chilenos que sigan celebrando owo! Dios que estaba con el alma en un hilo viendo el partido.

Por sus reviews…emhg… ya no tengo que sortear… -piensa- haré que Bonnie besé a quien quieran 8D (?)


	9. Capitulo 7, alucinaciones y consuelos

Hola a todas!

Creo que nunca lo advertí pero este será un LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG fic. LAAAAAAAAARGOOOOO, peor bien LAAAAAAAAAARGO... tienen pa rato xD

Este capítulo empieza paralelamente al anterior, cuando Toy Freddy está reclamándole a Bon.

* * *

.

Freddy y Bonnie volvieron a la sala de Partes y Servicios, este segundo, cabizbajo aun. Foxy y Chica se encontraban conversando entre ellos mientras que el zorro, mediante un cable a su brazo, recargaba su energía.

– Ey, hasta que vuelven marineritos –comentó al verlos entrar el pelirrojo.

– No pudimos ir a molestar a los juguetitos, están encerrados –comentó Chica haciendo un puchero.

– No creo que sea buen momento para sacarse cosas en cara –comentó Freddy mientras se sentaba en suelo al igual que Bonnie, bien cerca de sus amigos.

El conejo no decía ninguna palabra, solo estaba ahí, metido en sus pensamientos sin mirar a nadie.

La rubia le miró con tristeza, se le notaba realmente deprimido. Hubiera querido decirle algunas palabras de aliento pero ella tampoco sabía que había pasado y, al igual que el zorro, estaba bastante preocupada por la situación. Como modo de desviar el tema, comentó algo que les había pasado hace poco.

– Los circuitos de Foxy siguen fallando –dijo mirando al zorro, este asintió con la cabeza.

– No sé qué me pasa, estaba cargado totalmente y hace poco me sentí extraño, tenía menos de la mitad de la batería –se quejó el pirata cruzándose de brazos, intentado no tironear el cable del cargador.

Freddy se llevó una mano al mentón en modo pensativo: no era nada bueno que fallara de esa manera.

– ¿seguro que te cargaste totalmente? –preguntó mirándole a los ojos, serio.

– Por supuesto grumete, no quería quedar sin batería a medio camino a matar a ese guardia, Bonnie está de testigo –el nombrado asintió con la cabeza sin ánimos.

– Esto no es bueno, tendrás que venir a recargarte cada cierto tiempo entonces, dejaremos el cable enchufado y apenas vayas a visitar al guardia te devuelves a cargarte un tanto más ¿okay? –el zorro asintió.

– Nos vamos a caer a pedazos un día de estos –comentó Bonnie, negativamente.

– No digas eso, aun estamos en buen estado –le contestó Chica algo molesta por el comentario: ellos no eran basura.

Bonnie iba a soltarle un comentario pesado, pero justo se escuchó un portazo proveniente del pasillo, además de pasos apurados y una que otra queja de Toy Bonnie. Las orejas de Bonnie dieron saltitos intentando escuchar lo que pasaba afuera, moviéndolas lentamente como pequeñas antenas parabólicas.

– Bonnie no lo hagas… –susurró Freddy, mirando como el conejo parecía a punto de ir a ver.

– tranquilo, no lo haré –respondió Bonnie en un susurro y luego le sonrió con tristeza.

El conejo se llevó una mano a la sien apretando algo justo en la hendidura: era un pequeño botón dentro de su piel. En su vista, salió un pequeño numerito con porcentaje que demostraba cuanto el quedaba de batería: marcaba un 50%.

– Luego de Foxy vengo yo –comentó Bonnie– ya estoy a la mitad –Freddy y Chica hicieron el mismo gesto para ver sus baterías.

– Yo luego de Bonnie, aun me queda bastante –se escuchó un segundo portazo y el oso gruñó molesto– ¿Acaso no pueden cerrar las puertas sin que se entere toda la pizzería? –susurró molesto.

– Ese osito de peluche es bastante… Irascible ¿Eh? –Comentó Foxy y Chica, disimuladamente, le pellizcó la pierna, haciéndole doler.

– Bueno creo que es hora de descansar –comentó Freddy para salir del tema.

– Oh, yo ya estoy listo –Foxy quitó el cable de su brazo y se lo pasó a Bonnie, este se arremangó la manchada camisa dejando ver una pequeña abertura en su brazo, en donde se enchufaba el cable.

Foxy se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hasta una de las paredes, donde se sentó apoyando su espalda en la pared, se bajó el parche para cubrir su ojo e hizo un gesto de despedida. Chica también buscó un lado donde apoyarse y dormir.

Freddy volvió a quedar solo con Bonnie, le miró de pies a cabeza y se levantó a ver si había ropa limpia en un pequeño armario que estaba en el lugar; cuando se encerraron ahí, de pasada se llevaron sus pertenencias.

El oso sacó una nueva tenida y se la llevó al conejo, que seguía conectado, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y sus orejas en alto, las cuales seguía moviendo a cada ruido que pasaba afuera. También tomó un paño y lo mojó en una sucia cubeta plástica que estaba llena de agua.

– No te concentres en escucharles, por favor –le susurró el oso, Bonnie abrió los ojos– ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Solo estás intentando saber que pasa allá afuera, ya no lo hagas, solo te harás daño –le regañó, preocupado.

– No puedo evitarlo Freddy, lo siento.

Bonnie agachó la mirada, el oso le acarició una oreja con cariño.

– Tranquilo… mira, te traje ropa –el mayor le regaló una sonrisa– no quiero que la sangre se pegue a tu piel, luego cuesta mucho sacarla –Bonnie también le sonrió, sinceramente– voy a mimarte ¿okay? –Bonnie amplió la sonrisa, asintiendo muy a gusto.

El oso desató la cinta del cuello de Bonnie y empezó a desabotonarle el gillete y la camisa, mientras que el conejo se dejaba simplemente, moviendo los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo. Sabía que el oso le tenía un gran afecto, pero no dudaba que era solamente una muy buena amistad.

El oso empezó a pasar el paño mojado por el pecho de su compañero, limpiando los rastros de sangre que no se había podido sacar Bonnie al lavarse en el baño. Suavemente, limpió sus brazos y algunos rastro de sangre en su cara, obviamente le acariciaba sin ningún tipo de morbo o doble intensión.

–Con permiso –Freddy desenchufó el cable para poder cambiarle la camisa, luego volvió a conectarlo– y dime ¿costó matar al tipo? –le preguntó, volviendo a abotonarle la camisa morada.

– No mucho, tenía un bate de beisbol, pero lo agarré y lo partí en dos, luego le ataqué el rostro y lo demás ya es historia –le sonrió mientras levantaba el mentón para dejarle espacio al oso para volver a amarrarle la cinta roja del cuello.

– Ya veo –Freddy terminó de cambiarle de la cintura para arriba, luego le entregó los pantalones– ten, cámbiate, no quiero mimarte más de la cuenta –bromeó.

– Pensé que harías el trabajo completo –dijo Bonnie, sonriéndole con picardía. Ambos rieron bajito para no incomodar a sus otros dos amigos.

El conejo se sacó los zapatos y los pantalones, cambiándose sin importar que el oso le mirara, este estaba más concentrado en recolectar la ropa sucia de sangre para hacerla una bola y lanzarla al pasillo, así alguien la vería en la mañana y tendrían que mandarla a lavar junto con las ropas de los Toys.

Freddy volvió a donde estaba Bonnie, ya limpio y recargándose aún. Se sentó a su lado para hacerle compañía, fijándose que el conejo parecía ya estar más relajado. El oso se sacó el sombrero dejándolo a un lado, luego aflojó su corbatín y cerró los ojos para descansar.

Bonnie esperó que su compañero se sentara a su lado para apoyarse en su hombro, luego de un rato en esa posición, el conejo se acomodó de lado en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas del oso. Freddy estiró sus piernas para que el conejo se acomodara mejor, empezando a acariciarle el cabello. Así, ya más relajados, suspendieron sus sistemas para descansar.

Había pasado casi una hora más desde que se había acomodado en las piernas de Freddy y, aunque se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, no lograba suspender sus sistemas del todo, al contrario del oso que se notaba ya dormido.

El oído de Bonnie era muy bueno, gracias a sus enormes orejas, por eso no le fue fácil ignorar el sonido de unas voces en el pasillo. Sintió que la puerta del cuarto era abierta, por ende se enderezó suavemente, intentando no despertar a Freddy. En el lado que estaba abierto en la puerta, se asomó un rostro sonriendo con maldad: su sonrisa, al igual que los ojos, resplandecían blanco. Soltó una suave y juguetona risa.

Bonnie abrió los ojos, impresionado, no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Esta figura se giró y se fue, dejando la puerta semi abierta. El conejo no quiso despertar a los demás, aunque sentía algo de miedo de las cosas paranormales que sucedían en ese lugar, para empezar: ellos mismos.

Desenchufó el cable con cuidado, lo dejó en el suelo y a pasos suaves, para que no le notaran, salió al oscuro pasillo. Mientras se alejaba de Freddy, miró hacia atrás y sintió remordimiento: estaba traicionando la amistad y confianza de su mejor amigo.

Primero asomó la cabeza y vio a todos lados, poniéndose en modo alerta. Cuando salió, dio apenas unos pasos para darse cuenta que al fondo del pasillo, en donde está la oficina del guardia, se veía esta figura negra sonriéndole.

Se impresionó al notar la silueta del conejo, además de un corte de pelo que le parecía muy conocido: era Toy Bonnie, pero ¿Por qué se veía tan diferente? Esa sonrisa y esos ojos que deslumbraban en la oscuridad, no podía notar su característico color celeste y parecía mirarle con sorna.

– Bon ¿Qué haces solo a esta hora? –Preguntó, pero no tuvo respuesta.

Caminó hacia él lentamente, pero la figura, sin quitar su sonrisa, retrocedió y caminó a un costado, posiblemente entrando a algún conducto.

Bonnie, intrigando, fue tras él rápidamente pero se halló solo en la oficina del guardia. Revisó ambos conductos y luego miró la silla del guardia, la cual tenía el cuerpo ensangrentado. Se quedó quieto mirando esas manchas, apoyándose en el escritorio y volviendo a mirar el pasillo oscuro. Por su mente pasaba nuevamente las escenas: estar abrazado a Toy Bonnie, discutir con Toy Freddy y sentirse un completo idiota al final. Se devolvió regañándose a si mismo haber ido tras el conejo.

Justo pasaba por las puertas de las salas de fiesta cuando escuchó ruidos de una de ellas. Dudó bastante en entrar, Freddy le había dicho que no fuera a ver a Toy Bonnie, pero este no parecía ser él.

Tomó aire para relajarse y se acercó decidido a averiguar que era todo lo que pasaba. Abrió la puerta lentamente, mirando a todos lados y moviendo sus orejas para captar cualquier ruido. La habitación estaba vacía: las sillas, las mesas y todo lo que siempre estaba en una sala típica de fiestas. Entró, ya más calmado, y rodeó las mesas, mirando dentro del conducto por si había alguien ahí, pero estaba solo. Escuchó un ruido de una pequeña sala de escobas, intrigado, fue rápidamente pero pisó algo liquido y casi se resbala, sino fuera porque se sujetó de una mesa.

– ¿Qué demonios? –Miró el suelo, en donde había un pequeño charco de un líquido oscuro.

Se agachó a mirarlo más cerca, dándose cuenta que también había liquido bajo la mesa y pequeñas gotas haciendo un camino confuso. Otra vez hubo un ruido, pero prefirió ver de dónde venía el líquido primero. Bajo la mesa habían algunos trozos de tela: eran pequeños pedazos que Toy Bonnie no se dio la molestia de recoger. Bonnie tomó un trozo de la tela blanca mirándola de cerca, pero no pudo identificar de qué era. Estiró un poco su mano y atrajo más trozos de tela del suelo, las cuales miró detenidamente y ahora si pudo reconocerla: un pedazo del gillete celeste y la cinta del cuello de Toy Bonnie, además de más pedazos blancos que suponía, ahora, eran de su camisa. Asustado, rápidamente se levantó de donde estaba y siguió el camino de gotas al armario de escobas de la sala.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, encontrándose a Toy Bonnie sentando en posición fetal, sollozando suavemente.

Toy Bonnie se había quedado sentando, abrazando sus piernas con un brazo mientras que aun resguardaba el otro contra su pecho. Realmente no se estaba lamentando, solo no sabía cómo botar la furia que tenía dentro, no podía controlar las lágrimas. El conejo menor levantó la cabeza bruscamente al notar que alguien abría la puerta, no fue para nada grata su sorpresa al encontrarse con la confundida mirada del conejo mayor.

– ¿B-Bon? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Bonnie al verle, luego fijándose más en sus piernas desnudas y en su ropa rota, además del liquido que botaba su nariz– ¿Qué te pasó? –Susurró apenas.

Estaba anonadado. Toda su furia, tristeza y resentimiento se desvaneció al verlo en ese estado ¿Cómo podía sentir rencor al verlo así? Si estaba haciendo mal en sentir compasión ¿Qué más daba? Nunca pensó que el menor terminaría así luego de que Toy Freddy se lo llevara.

– Bonnie… –Toy Bonnie desvió la mirada a un costado, avergonzado, encogiendo su cuerpo y secándose la cara con la mano– ¡¿Q–Qué haces aquí?!

– ¡Mírate! ¡¿Ese imbécil te hizo esto?! –El conejo, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, se agachó para mirarle mejor– ¡y tú brazo!

Le tomó el brazo para verlo mejor, pero el conejo menor le hizo el quite de un tirón, retrocediendo un poco para mantener distancia.

– ¡déjame en paz! –le dijo bruscamente, a la defensiva– tuve un poco de sexo… duro, con Freddy ¿Bien? eso es todo –dijo volviendo a poner el brazo dañado contra su pecho para resguardarlo.

Eso último le dolió a Bonnie, saber que había tenido relaciones sexuales con el oso no le era nada agradable. Por el estado en que estaba el conejo se notaba que había sido forzado: su ropa, su cuerpo, su estado en general. Empezaba a nacer su furia nuevamente, ya no contra Toy Bonnie, sino contra Toy Freddy. Casi sin darse cuenta, había cambiado sus ojos a los de su endoesqueleto, poniéndolo totalmente negros, dándole una apariencia mas terrorífica.

– ¿Sexo? Debo suponer que los disfrutaste un montón ¿no? Digo, como estás con un brazo desgarrado, la ropa rota, encerrado en un armario de escobas –le dijo de modo tosco, con algo de vergüenza miró las piernas desnudas de Toy Bonnie–… Además, creo que sangraste… –el menor juntó sus piernas, cubriéndose.

– ¡Bonnie, realmente no quiero hablar! déjame solo por favor –se giró para darle la espalda, sentía vergüenza de su estado. Se mostraba alterado pero temeroso.

– ¿Por qué no aceptas que te violó? –El conejo mayor insistió, sujetándole del hombro para que no le diera la espalda.

– ¡No lo hizo, tuvimos sexo, ya te dije! –Toy Bonnie intentaba mantenerse firme pero su estado denotaba lo contrario, aun así, le dio una mirada seria.

– ¡¿por qué mierda le defiendes?! –Bonnie levantó el tono de voz, fastidiado. Toy Bonnie dio un sobresalto, mirándole con algo de temor–… no me digas que te golpea también.

– ¡por supuesto que no!

Bonnie levantó una mano bruscamente, como haciendo ademán de golpearle, a lo que el menor reaccionó cubriéndose la cabeza a dos manos rápidamente, agachando sus orejas temeroso. El pelimorado sabía que solo alguien que había sido golpeado reaccionaría a la defensiva, además, para la actitud de Toy Bonnie, le hubiera hecho frente en seguida: algo muy malo le había hecho.

– ¿Ves? … te cubriste, pensaste que lo haría, siendo que yo nunca, JAMAS, te pondría una mano encima –le dijo bajando la mano y acariciándole la cabeza– quiero ayudarte, por favor no me alejes.

– ¡¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?! ¡Maldición! ¡Ni siquiera debiera importarte! –el menor le apartó la mano bruscamente.

Toy Bonnie apretaba los dientes, con los ojos algo cristalizados. No quería ayuda, no quería a nadie cerca, menos sentir que le tenían lastima. No se sentía capaz de socializar en ese momento, estaba aun algo nervioso y muy a la defensiva a falta de protección externa. Sus manos se mantenían tiritando, pero estaban tensas, como queriendo rasguñar, encogía su cuerpo y se mantenía muy alejado.

El mayor se le acercó más y le abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que se apoyara contra su pecho. Toy Bonnie empezó a empujarlo, sentía una enorme rabia interna y sentía culpa, porque no se merecía ese trato del mayor luego de haberlo "engañado" de esa manera. Forzaba al conejo morado para que le soltara.

– ¡Deja de pelear! ¡No puedo dejarte solo! no porque ahora sepa que… Estás con ese –dijo esto último con algo de tristeza– voy a dejarte de lado así simplemente –volvió a poner sus ojos normales, más relajado.

– Pero Bonnie, yo… –Toy Bonnie le miró a los ojos y suspiró cansado, su mente ya no quería pensar más excusas– no sé por qué sigues aquí… Deberías alejarte.

– No hablemos de eso –Bonnie le acarició el pelo– solo quiero ayudarte.

Se quedaron abrazados en silencio: Bonnie sintiéndose triste y Toy Bonnie culpable. El cuerpo del menor no reaccionaba a nada, no quería abrazarle pero ya tampoco le alejaba.

Bonnie estaba en una gran disputa interna: por un lado quería romperle la cara a Toy Freddy en ese mismo momento, por el otro no quería moverse de ese lugar, además de seguir pensando que estaba traicionando a Freddy, ahora sí que lo estaba haciendo.

El conejo morado le soltó por unos momentos, al notar que la piel del menor seguía expuesta. Se sacó el gillete y luego la camisa, ante la cara asustada de Toy Bonnie, quien por unos segundos pensó que el mayor quería sexo.

– Ten, está limpia –Bonnie le ofreció su camisa, dándole una sonrisa para relajarle y envolviéndolo en la prenda– Freddy me lavó el cuerpo y me cambio de ropa mientras me recargaba.

Ese comentario descuadró un poco al menor, que no se imaginaba tal situación. Por un momento pensó que, al igual que Toy Freddy y él mismo, el oso old y su versión old también tenía una relación. Sintió al en extraño en el pecho, como un dolor.

– Tú y Freddy…

– ¡No! Ni se te ocurra, por dios, no… Solo somos buenos amigos ¿okay? –explicó rápidamente el conejo mayor, nervioso. Toy Bonnie levantó una ceja sin creerle mucho.

Se volvió a hacer un silencio incomodo. Bonnie apoyó su espalda en una pared y se quedó mirando el suelo: tal vez no había sido buena idea decir eso. Toy Bonnie volvió a ovillar su cuerpo, sentando en el frío suelo de baldosa: aun sentía ese dolor en su pecho. El menor se mordió un poco el labio dándole vueltas a los pensamientos que había surgido ¿Y si Bonnie tenía pareja? ¿Freddy sabrá de todo eso? ¿Y por qué demonios eso le preocupaba?

Bonnie estiró sus piernas en el suelo, una a cada lado del cuerpo del menor y le atrajo hacia sí, tomándolo de la espalda y las piernas, apoyándolo contra si. El menor estaba sumamente incomodo y se avergonzaba de estar semi desnudo frente al mayor, además cada caricia o toque lo sentía como una potencial amenaza a su integridad.

Toy Bonnie había dejado toda su ropa rota a un costado, quedándose solo con la camisa hecha hilachas encima, ya que sus pantalones, justo donde debían tapar más, habían sido totalmente desgarrados. Bonnie se fijaba en el brazo del menor, el cual aun tenía algunos cables afuera.

– No quiero verte mal, mira tú brazo –le susurró el mayor, acariciándole el ante brazo con cuidado– van a tener que repararte nuevamente…

– Tranquilo, son daños menores… Ya me revisé, Freddy no logró hacerme perder el brazo, solo lo estropeó –dijo el menor simplemente, como si tener los circuitos afuera fuera algo sin importancia.

– ¡Eso se escucha horrible y tu no le tomas el peso a la situación!

– ¡Créeme que lo hago! pero entre mi cuerpo y mi mente, más daño tengo aquí dentro –explicó con cierta molestia, apuntando a su cabeza. Ya no quería ser regañado.

Toy Bonnie miró su brazo, ya había devuelto algunos cables dentro de su extremidad, pero algunos seguían asomándose por la desgarrada piel. Le dolía el brazo, pero era soportable, sus dolores internos aun le mantenía algo sensible y su mente se mantenía perturbada. Bonnie, sin poder contener mucho sus sentimientos, dio un puñetazo al suelo, gruñendo fastidiado.

– ¡No puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo luego que ese imbécil te violara! –Dijo Bonnie, molesto– yo le partiría toda la maldita cara –susurró entre dientes.

Toy Bonnie agachó la cabeza, dejando caer una lágrima de frustración. No estaba tan tranquilo como demostraba, tenía miedo de volver al escenario, le aterraba volver a ver a Toy Freddy y no sabía cómo trabajaría ese día, además de que se estaba descargando. Su mente era un huracán: todos se veía gris y destructor, no podía ver una luz… Ni siquiera en Bonnie. Era demasiado tierno para todo lo que pasaba en ese momento, el conejo morado se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos.

Tampoco quería relajar su cuerpo con Bonnie, como tanto quería en ese momento, ya no quería seguir dándole esperanzas al mayor, solo estaba jugando con sus emociones. Al contrario de Bonnie, a quien ya no le interesaba haber quedado con el corazón trisado y solo quería proteger a su pequeño y dañado Toy.

El peli celeste, aunque dejaba que el mayor le abrazara, seguía tenso y alerta, no se relajaba contra el cuerpo del mayor como lo hacía las veces anteriores. El menor se estaba restringiendo voluntariamente de sentir ese calor acogedor que le otorgaba el mayor, sabía que si se relajaba iba a caer en sus deseos reprimidos y terminaría por disfrutar de esa extraña situación y no, no era óptimo bajar las defensas en ese momento. Se merecía ese auto castigo por no ser claro con sus sentimientos.

Bonnie, por otro lado, solo quería que el menor se aliviara en sus brazos, quería que se olvidara por unos momentos de todo lo que, suponía, le había pasado y sentir que le estaba haciendo algún bien. Le acariciaba la espalda con una mano y con la otra le tocaba el pelo. Toy Bonnie llevó una mano a su sien y apretó el botón para ver su carga.

– Tengo que irme… pero, no quiero –susurró, apretando las manos con temor– me voy a descargar.

– Quédate un poco más, yo puedo darte carga si necesitas –le dijo suavemente el mayo, preocupado– aun estás mal, no quiero que te sobre esfuerces.

– ¿Cómo quieres que me mantenga bien si ya estoy que me apago? –Toy Bonnie, siempre serio, le miró a los ojos.

– Es fácil, a veces lo hacemos con los demás cuando no encontramos el cargador –Bonnie le sonrió, intentado calmarlo– dame tu brazo.

El mayor, que tenía los brazos desnudos por darle su camisa al menor, buscó la apertura donde se enchufaba para cargarse y de ahí sacó un pequeño cable pelado, luego buscó en el brazo del menor la abertura del cargador.

– Esto te puede dar cierto cosquilleo, pero créeme que funciona –dijo Bonnie, moldeando su cable para poder enchufarlo en el brazo del menor.

En efecto, un cosquilleo recorrió todo el cuerpo del menor, erizándole un poco los pelos por la estática. Toy Bonnie revisó nuevamente el contador de su energía, notando el rayito que indicaba que se cargaba (como en un celular).

– Relájate Bon, debes apagar un poco tu sistema si te quieres cargar más rápido –comentó Bonnie mientras le acariciaba con su mano libre.

Toy Bonnie, aun no muy relajado, cerró sus ojos. El mayor empezó a acariciarle en la raíz de las orejas, rascándole un poco atrás de estas también, lo que causó que el conejo celeste empezara a "derretirse" en los brazos del mayor. Sin poder mantener más sus defensas ante esas caricias, el menor apoyó su hombro contra el pecho del mayor y de a poco fue apoyando todo su peso en el pecho de Bonnie, bajando sus orejas hasta dejarlas muertas. El conejo morado sonrió triunfante, había logrado que el menor se relajara en sus brazos.

Dejando de lado la culpa, el menor se permitió sentirse atraído y acogido por el mayor, acurrucándose contra él ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? A ratos sentía un vínculo especial y tal vez solo estaba siendo demasiado romántico a la idea de que estaban compartiendo energía, era como ser uno solo. Había sido abusado, golpeado y humillado, además de ser tratado como un traidor, no tenía que ser tan duro consigo mismo. Suspiró apegando su mejilla al cuerpo del mayor, volviendo a escuchar sus sonidos apresurados como aquella vez. El menor soltó una risita al pensar eso, lo que extraño al mayor.

– ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Bonnie, ladeando la cabeza.

– Sí, pensaba tonteras.

Toy Bonnie le sonrió, luego se le acercó y le besó muy cerca de los labios, tomándole el rostro con su mano útil.

– gracias por todo Bonnie…

El mayor se sonrojó al sentir el beso, apegándole con su único brazo libre. Toy Bonnie le abrazó apegando sus cuerpos semidesnudos.

– De nada Bon –le dio una sonrisa sincera, apegando sus frentes.

Se quedaron acurrucados, dándose pequeñas caricias. Toy Bonnie pasaba su mano por el pecho de Bonnie y este le acariciaba la espalda. Al mayor no le hubiera incomodado en absoluto dormirse junto a su Toy, manteniéndolo protegido entre sus brazos.

Suavemente, se agachó hasta poner su cara contra el cuello de Toy Bonnie, respirando ahí con calma y dando un suave beso en una mordida. El menor le hizo un poco el quite a ese gesto: su cuello estaba algo dañado y no se sentía a gusto. Bonnie volvió a besarle el cuello, para luego apegar su mejilla en las zonas dañada, con cariño. Toy Bonnie volvió a hacerle el quite, dándole una mirada molesta: invadía su espacio personal y se estaba pasando de listo.

El menor revisó su estado de energía, apretando el botón en su sien.

– Ya tengo carga suficiente, no quiero que vayas a descargarte por mi culpa.

– O-okay… –el mayor desconectó el cable de su brazo, algo torpe, haciéndole cierto daño al menor.

– Mmhg –Toy Bonnie se sobó el brazo con cierto dolor.

– Oh lo siento, a veces da una pequeña descargar al salir.

Volvió el silencio incomodo. Como si tuviera un reloj interno, Toy Bonnie cada vez estaba más nervioso por tener que volver al escenario. El conejo celeste se mantenía estático, mirando la nada y moviendo un pie con nerviosismo.

– Tengo que volver, voy a meterme en problemas– Dijo al fin.

– No lo hagas Bon, yo puedo protegerte.

– Tengo que hacerlo… Por favor, ayúdame a levantarme.

Bonnie, resignado, se levantó del suelo y ayudó a Toy Bonnie a ponerse en pie. Con mucha dificultad, se puso la parte de debajo de su uniforme de trabajo. No se había puesto los pantalones antes, ya que, Toy Freddy había roto la zona de la cadera y la entrepierna, por lo que era totalmente incomodo usarlos. Bonnie intentaba no mirarle la zona genital, pero sus ojos se desviaban a ratos.

– Ya me tengo que ir Bonnie, gracias por preocuparte por mí –le dijo Toy Bonnie en tono triste, saliendo del armario con Bonnie atrás.

– No lo hagas, yo… –estuvo a punto de declararse, dejándose llevar por el momento– yo… te quiero cuidar, quédate.

–Quisiera… –Toy Bonnie le sonrió con tristeza y se alejó, cojeando un poco.

– Espera, ¡¿En serio irás al escenario?! ¿Seguro vas a estar bien?

Bonnie no estaba para nada conforme con la idea de dejarlo ir en ese estado, fue y se puso entre la puerta del pasillo y el conejo menor, mirándole a los ojos.

– No lo sé… Pero no puedo quedarme por aquí–susurró el menor– quiero que me prometas, que no le dirás a nadie que nos vimos hoy.

– Bon no lo hagas… –al escuchar eso, mas la mirada suplicante que le daba, no se pudo negar– Está bien… Pero por favor, cualquier cosa que necesites, búscame.

Bonnie no se hizo a un lado, solo desvió el rostro con molestia, fue Toy Bonnie quien le rodeó para pasar. El conejo morado se giró para ver como el menor salía del lugar con la ropa rota y su camisa encima, además de admirar esa pequeña colita que se asomaba entre las ropas ¿Por qué Toy Bonnie tenía cola? Algún día le preguntaría eso, con más confianza, aunque luego de verlo desnudo y compartir energía, sería difícil entrar más en confianza.

Estuvo a punto de ir y detenerlo, pero no quería meterlo en las problemas, aun así no estaba para nada tranquilo. Hizo varios ademanes de ir corriendo tras él, pero juntó toda la fuerza de voluntad para no mover sus pies de donde estaban.

Toy Bonnie iba intentado no cojear, pero parecía que Toy Freddy le había descuadrado algo. Cuando estuvo solo en el pasillo, otra vez pudo meditar sobre la violación y sobre el horrible carácter de Toy Freddy, por lo que, antes de entrar a la sala principal, botó la camisa de Bonnie a un lado.

Bonnie se devolvió a la sala de Partes y Servicios, esperando que todos aun estuvieran dormidos. Horrible fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Freddy despierto, conectado al cable que él había dejando en el suelo. Estaba de brazos cruzados y, al verle, frunció el entrecejo, mirándole a los ojos seriamente.

– Freddy….

– No voy a preguntarte por qué estás sin camisa o por qué no estabas cuando desperté… Creo que tú sabes bien en que te metes –Le dijo el oso molesto.

– Freddy, esto fue diferente.

– ¡No me des excusas!

Bonnie, sintiéndose regañado, solo asintió con la cabeza y fue a buscar una nueva camisa limpia, además de acomodarse para dormir lejos de su amigo. Por su lado Freddy se sentía algo traicionado: él le había aconsejado, le había consolado y el conejo volvía a recaer en sus errores.

.

* * *

 _"Todos quieren que me aleje de él_

 _Que es de lo peor y no me quiere bien,_

 _Dicen que me envuelve el cerebro,_

 _Con el fin de enredarse en mi cuerpo"_

Saben he buscando todas las imágenes que hay (oficiales) y no logro verle cola a nadie más que a Toy Bonnie! ¿En serio es el único que tiene cola? Se le ve cuando está en el conducto xD es redonda y blanca nwn ternurita.

Pensé que el tráiler de Fnaf 4 me daría más miedo pero no… Mas miedo me dieron las imágenes .n. Plsuhtrap es un amor xD

Reviews!

 **DanDead:** Ya Bonnie! Tu primer beso! Je je je

Que bueno que lo hayas leído todo uwu Realmente quiero hacerlo malo, pero sin llegar a algún extremo sin sentido, como dije antes, quiero que todo tenga sentido aunque sea difícil en una historia así. Pobre Toy Bonnie, ya tendrá su consuelo y tal vez su venganza, por ahora andará a la defensiva en el modo sentimental.

 **Seki Blue Rose:** ¿Te hice llorar? ¿En serio? No pensé que iba a causar eso ;_; ósea, es triste, pero no pensé lograr traspasarte ese sentimiento.

Mango xD así me dicen en el team luego de hacer el cosplay.

Cancelaste a Toy Bon? Puchis u_u yo quería verte, ahora estoy haciendo a Bonnie y Luego a Spring xD aun así siempre tengo tiempo para escribir nwn

 **SweetGirl90:** Otra más a la que le logré traspasar el dolor uwu dios, en serio no creí que se podría. Toy Bonnie sufrió mucho… fue bastante crudo escribirlo, gracias por resistir y leerlo uwu -corazón- Y de que le dio, si le dio, le dio mucho 1313 okay, decir eso es cruel en este momento xD

Todos creían que eso pasaría, pero no, sería muy de película y no quiero eso, pero ya ves que igual fue a consolarlo nwn … ¿en serio es tu favorita? Eso me parece jodidamente extraño xDD

Mas parejas mmh… Creo que Foxy y Mangle, que es bastante obvio y luego veré… Tal vez en un futuro haga algo medio Crack, ¿Qué parejas me sugieres?

YAAAAYY! OTRO PELUCHE! Hermoso, como amo estas cositas xD

 **Shiro0408:** maldito oso de juguete ;n; ¿El mejor? Eso significa que voy mejorando considerablemente nwn gracias por dejar review.

 **Almeduwe:** No hay nadie que calmé las heridas de Toy Bonnie, pero siempre puede llegar alguien que haga que vivir con ellas sea menos doloroso -corazón- ay no te enrabies, todo se va a solucionar uwu

 **ElCaballeroGris:** Siempre pienso que debo ser yo misma la que sienta el dolor para poder traspasarlo, he llorado escribiendo cosas…. Esto no, por eso pensé que no iba a funcionar, pero que tuvo muy buena recepción nwn.

Claro que algo de razón debía tener, Toy Bonnie sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y, quiera o no, traicionó la confianza y relación con el oso Toy. Todos quienes leen están haciendo fila para moler a golpes a Toy Freddy xD

Gracias, que bueno que se haya apreciado ese momento tan desolador, cuando no llegó nadie a salvarle… Es algo que, obviamente, cualquier victima de violación espera…

Bueno como ves, Bonnie cedió antes sus sentimientos y no pudo contener su odio hacia Toy Bonnie. El amor es ciego, sordo y testarudo, además Bonnie empezó a meterse en problemas con su líder de grupo. Siento que es algo que se le escapa de las manos: un enamorado cae y recae en los errores. Además que, como ya dije (creo) Toy Bonnie es quien manda sentimentalmente la relación entre ellos, es más lógico y Bonnie es un romantico snetimental.

¿Qué? -Bonnie sale corriendo antes de que le hagan besar al oso- (?)

Sí, soy yo nwn pronto lo voy a sacar, nada ver tener esa foto de perfil xD

 **Hatsune Kawaii:** No me odies ;_; es parte de la trama, odia a Toy Freddy!

La verdad, no se ha confirmado el género de Mangle y, aunque le traten como mujer, realmente no puse específicamente que fuera una… puede ser un travesti o un transexual xD hasta una futanari (?)

Serena Kaiwalla: ¿Qué bese a su amigo íntimo? Te joden Bonnie xD

Obviamente no se lo merecía, pero Toy Freddy estaba demasiado enojado u_u En el próximo capitulo aparecerá Golden! Y Puppet y los Shadows!

Ay creo que el amor a Toy Freddy va decayendo mientras pasan los capítulos xD

 **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake** **:** Bonnie, otro beso a la orden -3-

No había pensado en lo del brazo, tal vez me sea útil n3n había pensado en otra cosa pero tomaré un trocito de tu idea sino te molesta nwn y Nutella. erh… soy de las poca personas del mundo que no le gusta esa cosa xD te lo cambio por una caja de Bon o Bon xD

 **Feriol:** Aquí aportando con el yaoi! Pero sin dejar de lado a las mujeres, que van a tener su papel aunque sea secundario uwu

Aun no sé si emparejar a Freddy, no lo veo con pareja la verdad, pero tal vez pueda hacer alguna escena homosensual con Toy Freddy, aunque sea solo para malpensarla xD algo de fanservice para ustedes.

Pondré canciones al final de todas los capítulos xD me quedó gustando.

Que bueno que te gustó la escena fuerte uwu la rebeldía de Toy Bonnie no era para tanto, pero ya pasó… Ahora se viene el drama!

¿En serio lo leen? Woa, no sé, no los conozco, así que no se si dejan review xD gracias por hacerme publicidad nwn por lo menos les gusta -corazón-

 **Roxi-ko:** Ay dios, siento que haya sudo así ;n; si alguna vez puedes, léelo… si es que gustas claro, igual es algo fuerte y a algunas les dio penita u_u.}

Como todos, esperabas al príncipe azul, pero no, yo aquí cagandoles los sueños xD

.

.

Bueno, como decía, este será un long fic, que espero no les aburra, porque tengo muchas ideas y no sé aun como ordenarlas -n- con decirles que de 111 ideas en total, he escrito 35 y voy metiendo ideas entremedio.

Gracias por su apoyo! Las quiero mas que la chachu ;w; alguien pidió el face por ahí, Alexandra Jacques Morgan nwn

Siento que hay algo que se me olvida decirles pero no sé que… O_o bien, estaré editando los capítulos anteriores, para corregir los diálogos, pero no cambiaré nada de la trama.

Bueno, pronto me voy a dar otra desaparecida, por que haré el cosplay de Bonnie nwn pero no se asusten, nunca lo voy a dejar botado, ¡se los prometo!

Ay el otro día, quería hacerme publicidad en una pagina y me dio vergüenza xD

En fin, gracias de nuevo! Y por sus Reviews les doy… Un ticket de " **Vale por un golpe a Toy Freddy** " (?)

Cuidence harto!

Edito: ME ACORDÉ! luego de subirlo me acordé xD que habrá un extra luego de este cap, como a media semana creo, lo subo.


	10. Capitulo 7,5 secreto en juego

El extra como había dicho, cortito bien cortito pero con harto que dar wn

* * *

Toy Chica se había acurrucado sola en el piso del escenario, Mangle en su rincón en el suelo y Balloon boy en su zona de juegos.

Puppet, luego de dejarlos a todos calmados, se iba a devolver a La Zona de Premios, pero una risa proveniente del pasillo le hizo quedarse quieto a medio camino. Intentó agudizar su oído cerrando sus ojos, pero la risa no volvió a escucharse. Se disponía a volver a caminar cuando sintió pasos por el pasillo: la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Toy Freddy.

Puppet se sacó la máscara y le dio una mirada severa, a lo que el oso desvió el rostro.

– Deberías empezar a controlarte Fred, hiciste un gran alboroto y no soporto tanto… Ruido.

– Si no sabes, no opines.

Toy Freddy se giró, fue al escenario, se subió a la plataforma y se acomodó al lado de Toy Chica, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo allá afuera.

La marioneta solo asesinó con la mirada al menor y se volvió a poner la sonriente máscara: le cargaba la actitud rebelde del oso.

Ya con todo los Toys en sus respectivos lugares el mayor pudo, por fin, volver a su caja de regalos. Su tranquilidad duró apenas una hora, ya que alguien agitó la caja fuertemente. Puppet, molesto, salió bruscamente de la caja, pero no vio a nadie.

– Espero no sean ellos… –pensó el pelinegro.

Suspiró y salió de la caja, caminado hacia el pasillo con mucho cuidado de no ser oído, pero alguien ya estaba al tanto.

– ¿Fuera de la caja? Uy no vayas a tomar un refriado –se burló una voz desde la oscuridad.

– No fastidies… ¿Están en el pasillo, cierto?

– Claro que sí, pero si quieres puedes ir a ver.

La marioneta se giró a mirar una figura dorada que había aparecido tras él: era igual a Freddy pero con toques más amarillentos y con sus ojos completamente negros. Se miraron directamente unos segundos y la figura dorada cortó el contacto visual, desapareciendo en el aire con una sonrisa.

El hombre de negro siguió hasta el pasillo, notando como Bonnie entraba a una de las habitaciones, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Lentamente, caminó hasta la oficina del guardia mirando cada detalle.

– ¡Buh! –la figura de Toy Bonnie, totalmente en negro, se le apareció de frente sorpresivamente, pero bajo la máscara de Puppet, no hubo ninguna reacción.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Podría preguntarte lo mismo, es un milagro que este fuera de la caja–el conejo se alejó flotando en el aire.

– solo fue un momento ¿qué me da la confianza de que ustedes no andarán jodiendo toda la noche?

– No debes tener confianza de nada aquí –se burló Shadow Bonnie.

Si había alguien que escondía secretos en esa pizzería, era Puppet. Nunca salía de su caja, pero no era porque quisiera (ósea si, odiaba salir, pero no era la principal razón).

Una mano apareció en la oscuridad, dándole un tirón a uno de los tantos hilos que colgaban de la cruz en la espalda de Puppet a sus brazos. La marioneta movió bruscamente su brazo, zafándose.

– ¿Qué clase de niñería en esa? –gruñó molesto, alejándose mientras que Shadow Freddy salía a la luz.

– No soportas ni una puñetera broma –Comentó, sin darle importancia.

– ¿Tu agitaste mi caja?

– Me declaro culpable –El oso levantó la mano en señal de haber sido él.

Shadow Bonnie fue a ponerse junto a la otra sombra, sonriendo de modo malicioso como siempre y dando giros alrededor de su compañero. El conejo oscuro era juguetón y burlón, gustaba de llamar la atención y alardear de su estado fantasmal, flotando y atravesando paredes. Su contraparte oso, era más calmado y gustaba de parecer más vivo: caminaba tocando el suelo y se apoyaba en las cosas, también era muy juguetón y burlón.

– Sabes, él anda inquieto –comentó el oso, agarrando de la cintura a su compañero, quien no dejaba de levitar y le estaba sacando de quicio– y no hablo de este conejo…

– ¿Él? Él puede pudrirse si quiere, está asegurado –gruñó Puppet alejándose del lugar.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes que lo sepan? –preguntó la sombra del conejo.

– Yo sé lo que hago, ahora todos váyanse… tú también –apuntó a la silla del guardia, donde se dejó ver nuevamente la figura dorada.

Golden apareció de brazos cruzados, sentado en la silla del guardia, encima del cuerpo muerto. Ambas sombras hicieron un gesto de desagrado y desaparecieron. Sus cuerpos hicieron un pequeño parpadeo, donde se vio a dos figuras de niños.

– Lo peor de todo, es que ellos se están empezando a llevar bien con él –Golden se levantó y fue con Puppet–

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Mentí, no tengo idea que mierda hacer con él… –La marioneta se sacó la máscara, mostrando su rostro blanco, se veía frustrado.

La marioneta fue y le dio cuerda a la caja, esperando que pudiese durar lo suficiente para volver a hacerle dormir.

– ¿No puedes simplemente matarlo? –Preguntó Golden, algo fastidiado.

– Poseyó ese cuerpo ¿Quién me asegura que no va a poseer otro y así sucesivamente? Golden, esto no es tan fácil…

La figura de Golden parpadeó, mostrando entre esos pequeños destellos, a una silueta de un niño, todo de blanco.

Golden, al igual que las sombras, eran almas, y podían tomar la forma que quisieran, fue así como prefirieron adoptar las formas humanas que les dieron a sus compañeros.

Puppet sabía que el hombre morado había poseído el animatronico en donde había muerto, pero estaba bien encerrado y esperaba que no lograra salir. No tan pronto.

Se devolvió a su caja, pasando por el escenario, notando que Toy Freddy estaba sentado junto a Toy Chica mientras que el espacio de Toy Bonnie permanecía vacío.

Siguió su camino, notando al pequeño de los globos dormido. Llegó a su caja y entró, escuchando la tenue música que lograba traspasar las paredes de la caja.

* * *

Respondo reviews en el siguente cap por que este lo estoy subiendo super apurada xD 

adius, cuidence corazón y agarrones para todos.


	11. Capitulo 8, reconocimiento

Holas!  
Siento la demoraaaaa! Saben, mande a la chucha el cosplay de Bonnie, ahora trabajo en un fursuit de Springtrap.

Les traigo algo menos romántico y más de contenido. Quiero manosear un poco un lado de los Toys que no ha aparecido en ningún fics que he leído. Me quedó corto… pero ojala sea bueno.

.

* * *

Toy Freddy siempre era el primero en salir del escenario en la mañana, se daba unas vueltas por la cocina y hasta ayudaba a algunos empelados a mover cosas, además de ser el único que no vomitaba con los muertos de cada mañana, por suerte los empleados ya estaban sobornados y no decían nada.

Estaba en su ronda mañanera, llevando una bolsa negra para meter el cuerpo del guardia muerto. Salió al pasillo, mirando a un costado la camisa botada. Extrañado, la tomó y miró de cerca, notando el leve color purpura y las manchas negras de aceite.

– Bonnie –susurró entre dientes– ¿Esa maldita puta lo vio de nuevo?

Esas manchas negras debían ser sangre de su pequeño conejo ¿Por qué se habían visto anoche? Y ¿Cómo? Esa ni siquiera era la camisa que Bonnie había usado esa noche, ya que afuera de la puerta de en donde estaban los olds, se podía ver un bulto de ropa manchada de sangre humana. Molesto, se llevó la camisa, dejándola luego en uno de los cajones del escritorio mientras limpiaba y recogía lo que había quedado del guardia nocturno.

El desempeño de Toy Bonnie ese día fue un asco, ni siquiera pudo tocar su guitarra por su brazo desgarrado. Tenía que llevar las bandejas de pizza con su mano buena y Toy Chica le ayudaba a llevar refrescos ya que era mucho más complicado.

– joder, joder no... ¡NO!

Toy Bonnie había intentando equilibrar una bandeja pero esta había cedido al peso. Se golpeó el rostro con su mano útil, molesto. La pizza ya estaba esparcida en el suelo de la cocina, y la bandeja había rodado bajo una de las encimeras.

– ¿Qué pasó? –entró Toy Freddy, atraído por el fuerte ruido.

– Nada, una bandeja…

El conejo se agachó para recoger la comida y tirarla a un basurero cercano, manteniendo su brazo herido contra su pecho, usando un simple cabestrillo. Toy Freddy se agachó a ayudar a su compañero, pero este dejó de recoger los trozos, mirándole algo decaído.

– No estoy enojado si eso piensas, es solo un accidente –comentó el oso, mirándole con una semi sonrisa.

Al menor le molestó esa falsa amabilidad del oso y como actuaba con él: como si nada hubiera pasado esa noche ¡Él aun estaba lastimado! Se puso de pie nuevamente y se alejó de Toy Freddy, enojado.

Toy Bonnie caminó a paso rápido, pasando entre algunos empleados y yéndose a sentar a un pequeño cuarto que usaban los trabajadores para cambiarse de ropa. Toy Freddy le siguió, sentándose junto a él.

– Fred déjame solo… Por favor, no creo estar preparado ni para conversar aun.

Toy Bonnie susurró sin mirarle el rostro, encogiéndose un poco de hombros en señal de defensa.

– Quiero hacer las paces con mi Bonbon ¿Si? –Le abrazó, forzándolo a ponerse contra su pecho– prometo que no volverá a pasar… Y que esto, va a terminar de una vez por todas.

Toy Bonnie se quedó quieto y sin decir palabras, dejándose abrazar con mucho miedo, hasta podía sentir que tiritaba un poco. El oso empezó a acariciarle la espalda y a olisquear su pelo como antes lo hacía, eso le tranquilizaba.

El conejo no entendía como podía hacerle eso, luego de violarlo y golpearlo, ¿Ahora hacía como si nada? ¿Iba y le abrazaba? El simple hecho de sentirse entre los brazos de Toy Freddy le daba una sensación de estar en una prisión: en una jaula.

Se mordió el labio, sollozando con rabia: de solo pensar en lo que había pasado, sus sistemas colapsaban. El abrazo del oso se volvió asfixiante, como si no quisiera soltarlo jamás. Toy Bonnie quiso alejarlo pero se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no reaccionaba: estaba petrificado de miedo, algo en su interior le decía que no moverse era lo mejor en ese momento.

Toy Freddy sonreía para sí mismo mientras tenía al conejito entre sus brazos: era un maldito traicionero e iba a pagar. Esta vez no iba a golpearlo, iba a vengarse contra ese conejo morado estúpido que insistía en acercarse a su presa y así, también iba a sufrir el conejo traicionero. Además, no necesitaba golpearlo, con solo abrazarlo en ese momento ya le estaba haciendo mucho daño.

Su venganza tenía que ser planeada fríamente, esta vez, no quería ni habría errores. Si quería algo bien hecho, tenía que hacerlo él mismo.

Estuvieron unos momentos así hasta que Toy Freddy prefirió irse y dejar al conejo algo quebrado, internamente.

Ese día un tipo fue a pedir el trabajo de guardia nocturno y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo les llamó la atención de este nuevo guardia. No fue como vestía, ni contextura atlética o que estaba rapado al cero, sino algo en su rostro.

Los animatronicos Toy le quedaron miraron por unos momentos: algo en la cara de ese tipo les parecía familiar.

Llegó la noche y los Toys estaban algo inquietos. Toy Freddy caminaba en círculos por la habitación mientras que Toy Bonnie había improvisado una cama entre las cortinas del escenario, moviendo el sobrante de tela y algunos manteles para hacer algo suave donde recostar su dañado cuerpo.

Había decidido no contarles a las chicas lo que había pasado: mintió diciendo que Toy Freddy le había golpeado solamente.

Toy Chica estaba sentada en una de las tantas sillas del lugar, manteniendo en sus piernas al pequeño BB y Mangle estaba sentada a la orilla del escenario, pensando también.

– Tengo su nombre en la punta de la maldita lengua –Dijo el oso, molesto.

– ¿No es raro que los cuatro lo reconozcamos? Digo, solo pudimos haberlo visto en la pizzería… –comentó Mangle, algo angustiada.

Toy Chica se mantenía seria, acariciando la espalda del pequeño niño, quien no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

– No lo sé, no recuerdo haberlo visto en la pizzería antes de que nos… Mataran.

Comentó la rubia, algo molesta también: era frustrante reconocer a alguien y no saber de dónde. No era el hombre de morado, eso ya lo sabían pero aun así les mantenía inquietos la curiosidad.

– Iré a avisar que no lo maten, tenemos que averiguar quien es.

Toy Freddy dejó la habitación a paso rápido, yendo a la habitación de Partes y Servicios. Abrió la puerta fuertemente, haciendo gala de su "superioridad".

– Pasa algo malo… –Dijo sin mirar a ningún animatronico en especial– El nuevo guardia es alguien que conocemos y no sabemos por qué, no logramos recordar quién es, no lo maten, no aun… Queremos averiguar qué pasa.

Explicó rápidamente. Los cuatro olds le miraron con nervio e impresión. Freddy se puso de pie y se le acercó.

– ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Pero recuerdan de donde lo han visto?

– ¡No tenemos ni idea! por eso… P-Pido que no lo maten.

A Toy Freddy le costó un mundo decir ese "pido", iba a decir "ruego", pero él no le rogaba a nadie, menos a quienes consideraba unas chatarras. Freddy se llevó una mano al mentón: odiaba tener ese tipo de noticias, le ponían tenso.

– Okay, okay, pero tienen que averiguar pronto quien es, a ese tipo no le doy más de un día… –Suspiró–Nos quedaremos aquí esta noche.

Toy Freddy se dio vuelta y se fue, por lo menos ese día el guardia no iba a morir. Freddy volvió al suelo a sentarse, solo. Bonnie estaba acurrucado en una esquina, con las orejas agachadas y el cuerpo encogido, no había vuelto a hablar con el oso desde que lo había regañado por ir a ver a Toy Bonnie.

Toy Freddy se fue a sentar en el escenario llamando a todos a sus puestos. El adolorido conejo se fue a sentar al lado de su líder, manteniendo una distancia entre sus cuerpos.

El guardia llegó para su turno, pasando frente al escenario para luego meterse al pasillo e ir a su oficina. Los tres animatronicos Toy del escenario le miraron pasar, susurrando entre ellos. El tipo se sentó en la silla y dio una revisada a las cámaras: aun no empezaba su turno pero lo hacía de todas formas.

El reloj dio las doce de la noche y Toy Bonnie se bajó del escenario muy lentamente. Toy Chica y Toy Freddy estaban inquietos, por lo que apenas el conejo salió de su puesto, ellos volaron del escenario, dejando atrás al conejo celeste. Mangle también se movió rápidamente de su puesto.

El guardia no parecía asustarse al ver los animatronicos en las cámaras, al contrario, parecía muy calmado y tarareada diferentes canciones en voz alta.

La primera en asomarse fue Toy Chica, quien apenas asomó su cara del conducto para verle desde lejos. La rubia se quedó de pecho contra el suelo, mirando cómo podía al guardia, luego solo se devolvió.

Mangle fue la segunda en llegar mientras que Toy Freddy estaba en el pasillo. Al contrario de todo lo imaginado, cuando ésta se asomó al conducto, el hombre le habló con confianza.

– Hola hermosa, no seas tímida.

Esto desconcertó a la zorrita blanca, quien se asomó un poco más y rápidamente se escaló al techo, saliendo del alcance del tipo extraño. Este tipo se puso la máscara de Freddy rápidamente, riéndose en voz baja.

– Me encantan tus partes: saliendo y ondeando cuando te mueves.

Dijo el hombre dándole una mirada a través de la máscara y luego volviendo a mirar las cámaras. Mangle no sabía qué hacer, no le nacía atacarle, pero ahora que le veía a los ojos más de cerca, tenía un sentimiento extraño: quería echarlo del lugar.

Se fue por el techo del pasillo, con el ceño fruncido: esto simplemente no estaba bien.

– Freddy, –llamó la peli blanca– el tipo me habló, no sé, no parece tener miedo… Siento que no debe estar aquí, tenemos que hacer que se vaya, me da algo… No sé como describirlo ¡solo quiero sacarlo a patadas de aquí!

Luego de decir eso se fue por el pasillo aún molesta. Toy Freddy se asomó al pasillo para verle la cara tipo y pudo comprender lo que le decía Mangle: era un odio que nacía en su interior. Apenas dio un paso dentro de la oficina el tipo ya tenía puesta la máscara. Se devolvió con la molestia en mente.

Por último, Toy Bonnie llegó arrastrándose torpemente por el conducto, le costaba demasiado moverse en ese pequeño espacio, mas encima con el brazo lastimado. Miró al guardia desde la ventilación y suavemente se puso de pie, dándole el tiempo de sobra para que se pusiera la protección. Cuando estuvo de pie, caminó cerca del escritorio para darle su típica mirada al guardia de turno, pero al contrario de lo esperado, este le sostuvo la mirada a través de la máscara. El guardia puso su mejor mirada provocadora, moviéndole las cejas a través de la máscara y sonriéndole, aunque esto último no se veía, pero se notaba en como achicaba los ojos.

Toy Bonnie estuvo un tanto incomodo por eso, parecía como ese tipo le quisiera seducir. Dio unos pasos atrás, decidido a dejar la oficina e informales lo que le había sucedido en ese momento, pero el hombre habló con suavidad.

– Tu brazo dañado te da un toque lindo.

– ¿Lindo? –El conejo se giró a mirarle, intrigado.

– Ey, puedes entenderme –sonrió, sacándose la máscara.

Toy Bonnie rodeó el escritorio, tal vez podía acercarse y sacarle información. El hombre le tomó el brazo dañado bruscamente, apegándolo a su cara para mirarlo en detalle. El conejo intentó no demostrar ningún sentimiento o expresión facial.

– Esto es como una obra de arte –Dijo acariciándole el brazo dañado– lástima que un robot como tú no comprenda esto.

El hombre parecía embelesado mirado sus circuitos dañados, causándole una enorme molestia y una ganas de alejarlo. No quería demostrar su lado humano, hasta que supiera quién era. Pensó que era mejor actuar como un robot, en modo de defensa.

– ¡Ey! Soy Bonnie, bienvenido a la pizzería ¿Cómo te llamas?

La frase era de protocolo, exceptuando la pregunta, esa la añadió para sacarle información. El conejo intentó mantener la sonrisa lo mas tiesa posible, como si fuera programado en su cuerpo. El tipo le miró a los ojos largo rato, para luego sonreírle.

– Soy Edan.

Edan Pons. El apellido había aparecido en su mente de solo oír su nombre, tanto mirarle el rostro parecía que estuviera grabado en su memoria y ahora le parecía conocerlo más. En su mente aparecieron datos sobre ese nombre. Conocía su fecha de nacimiento, su edad, su nacionalidad y sabía que le tenía prohibida la entrada a la pizzería ¿Por qué sabía todo eso? Era como un bombardeo de información, como si alguien le susurrara todo en su oído.

Le quitó el brazo y retrocedió impresionado, dándose vuelta y corriendo por el pasillo, lo que llamó la atención de Toy Freddy quien estaba en una de las salas de fiesta. En la sala principal estaba Mangle, aun algo molesta por la situación.

– ¡Mang…Foxy! ¡Se llama Edan, tiene 30 años, es estadounidense y tiene prohibida la entrada aquí!

Mangle levantó el rostro para mirarle impresionada: ahora ella igual recordaba eso. Le pareció un detalle demasiado lindo que no la llamara por ese feo apodo que le habían puesto, ya estaba acostumbrada, pero no dejaba de parecerle feo.

– Ahora estoy más que segura que conocemos a ese hombre, pero no quiero acercarme a él, me da mala espina.

La peliblanca se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño. Toy Bonnie fue y se sentó junto a ella.

– Me habló algo sobre mis circuitos, me sentí demasiado incomoda con él.

– A mi igual, me habló por mi brazo, creo que le falta aun tornillo.

Llegó Toy Freddy junto a Toy Chica, esta parecía seguirle a todas partes como buena subordinada.

– ¿Qué fue eso Bon? –Preguntó la rubia, quien también le había oído correr.

– Lo conozco, más de lo quisiera y no sé por qué…

Repitió los datos, los cuales empezaron a aparecer en las mentes de sus dos compañeros faltantes. Esto iba tomando forma. Iban a dejar pasar el resto de la noche, pero Toy Freddy no estaba tranquilo y lo fue a ver muchas veces esa noche.

Edan por su parte, estaba intrigado por el extraño comportamiento de los animatronicos. Había escuchado que eran agresivos y que lo iban asesinar, pero al parecer eran solo patrañas. Siguió mirando las cámaras para no dormirse, viendo como todos los Toys estaban reunidos en la sala principal y los Olds seguían sin salir de la sala de Partes y servicios, a veces aparecía el pequeño Balloon Boy pero prefería irse.

Le había llamado enormemente la atención el cuerpo destruido de Mangle y el brazo de Toy Bonnie. Tenía ciertas… Desviaciones.

Toy Chica fue a la oficina de Fazbear para ver si podía usar su computadora: quien sabe, tal vez San Google tenía la respuesta. Entro y escribió el nombre del tipo más el de la pizzería: nada. Buscó el nombre del tipo solo: miles de resultados y ninguno útil. Pensó un tanto para seguir escribiendo datos y más datos hasta que una palabra fue clave.

– Edan Pons, Estados Unidos, crimen.

¡Bingo! Salió una página de diario con su foto.

– Edan Pons, joven asesinó a transeúntes en nombre del arte, haciendo macabras pinturas y esculturas con sus cuerpos…

Toy Chica miró a todos lados con miedo, para asegurarse que estaba sola. Empezó a leer el artículo rápidamente ¿Por qué estaba tan alerta? Ellos asesinaban gente igual. Era como si algo en sus sistemas le hiciera estar atenta a todo.

Era una noticia algo vieja, tal vez de hace unos 10 años. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo al leer que entre esos transeúntes había niños involucrados. Nunca lo habían capturado, pero habían conseguido su identidad por las huellas digitales que había dejado sobre los cuerpos.

Terminó de leer y salió corriendo a la oficina, dejando todo encendido. Ahora tenía sentido.

– ¡Es un asesino! –gritó al entrar en la sala.

Se lanzó a los brazos de su líder, nerviosa, y explicó rápidamente lo que había leído. Algo hizo 'clic' en sus mentes, activando un lado agresivo en ellos.

No lo conocían, nunca en sus vidas lo habían visto, nunca habían conversado ni habían visto su rostro, pero había algo que ellos tenían: un sistema de reconocimiento facial. Sus sistemas estaban programados para alejar posibles amenazas del lugar y proteger a los niños, tenía una base de datos de criminales para poder reconocer y evitar posibles amenazas, por eso les parecía familiar.

Toy Freddy ante tanta información se agarró la cabeza a dos manos y gruñó. No dudó en sacar la voz y ordenar.

–Mátenlo, rápido.

Todos corrieron a la sala del guardia, Toy Freddy también. Mangle fue la primera en llegar, levantando a Edan con sus tentáculos y no dejando que se cubriera con la máscara, Toy Chica se lanzó a morderle un tobillo, ya que era lo único que le quedaba al alcance luego de que la zorrita lo levantara.

Edan empezó a patalear y maldecir, goleando a Mangle para que le soltara, pero esta estaba decidida a ahorcarlo con sus propias manos. Toy Freddy le tiró del pie, dislocándole la cadera de tanta fuerza que ejercía. Mangle dejó caer el cuerpo ante la fuerza con la que tiraba el oso, el guardia rebotó en el suelo del enorme golpe. Toy Bonnie se le sentó encima y, cual vampiro, clavó sus dientes frontales en el cuello del humano, mordiendo fuertemente y arrancando un enorme pedazo de su cuello, del cual empezó a emerger grandes chorros de sangre: había desgarrado una vena.

Solo pasaron unos minutos para que el humano quedara totalmente seco. Los cuatro animatronicos miraban agitados lo que habían hecho.

Mangle ayudó a Toy Bonnie a levantase y entre todos se preguntaron si estaban bien, miraron el cuerpo con cierto desprecio y se fueron. Toy Freddy pasó a la sala de Partes y Servicios para avisar lo que había pasado, a los Olds no les molestó que hubieran matado un guardia, parecían compresivos ante la situación.

Quién diría que algo que era de ayuda para la pizzería, les había causado tantas confusiones esa noche.

Toy chica aún estaba con la mente perturbada por lo sucedido, pensando una y otra vez si era tan grande la diferencia entre Edan y ellos mismos, a fin de cuentas… Ambos habían matado gente inocente alguna vez.

.

* * *

.

Bien, Edan es un personaje inventado en el momento, necesitaba una persona a quien darle algo de profundidad pero no iba a pedirle OC a nadie, además aquí apareció y aquí murió. Nada más. Espero no haber entorpecido la historia.

Creo no haber leído nunca sobre el reconocimiento facial de los Toys, siento que es algo en donde se puede sacar material.

Reviews (ESTO DA PA LAAARGO):

 **SweetGirl90:** no sé por que me da por poner 69 en vez de 90 xD

A todas nos tiene los ovarios hinchados la actitud de Bonbon, es demasiado llevado a su idea -n- Bonnie es un amor ;w; vamos, haz ese One-shot que yo lo leo encantada -corazón- dksahdkahd otro peluche, voy a armar la colección contigo xD.

Y gracias por lo del especial nwn yo igual te loveo.

 **Serena Kaiwalla:** Tienes que regañar bien regañado a Toy Freddy o-ó Vale concedido! Vaya a abusar del oso xD

 **DanDead:** dahkjdhs gracias n3n que bueno lograr atraparte xD

El amor ah el amor… Bonnie está sufriendo el amor de una manera horrible u_u la venganza, dulce venganza hue hue hue y sobre Toy Fredd… RUN BITCH RUN! Te van a moler a palos!

 **Hugotheflowe13:** Todo va a acabar lo mejor… posible xD y si, es una historia lenta, espero que no sea aburrida solamente nwn

 **WeonaSinCuenta:** xDD muero cada vez que lo leo.

Yo igual amo ese tipo de fics, es un placer culpable xDUu Que bueno que te haya gustado esa parte tan contradictoria de "quiero estar con él aunque casi me mata".

Y si, joder, siempre llegan a un extremo muy humano. Quiero intentar que sus cuerpos humanizados trabajen como el de un humano, pero sin perder su lado animatronico.

Dale un bombom mordido xD eso le hará sufrir xD

 **Knight Fujoshi Creppy Cupcake:** jdhakshd obviamente acepto a Plush! Es un amor de conejo asesino.

Ya boté el cosplay de Bonnie, pero sigo con el de Sprigtrap xD y si Bon Bon tiene una cola blanca xD es extraño.

Y sobre Spring, va a tener una aparición especial, pero no sé cuando nwn

 **Feriol:** habrá harto fanservice, incluso pensaba meter algunos sueños mojados entremedio 1313

Este cap no tuvo canción .n. es que no sabría que poner… tal vez Somebody that i used to know xD ellos creían conocerle y no era así.

Bon tenía que ponerle el pare a Bonnie, es que no sé por qué creen que una violación se mejora con hacer el amor, joder que le partieron el trasero, ya no quiere mas sexo el pobre DX

Y si era Shadow Bonnie, haciendo estragos como siempre nwn Tendrán sus momentos de fama en el fic, todos tienen su papel y serán utiles o estorbaran en su medida.

 **Roxi-ko:** No mueras nwn creo que tendrá más de 20 capítulos… tal vez hasta otra temporada si me emociono lo suficiente.

Usa el vale mas adelante, creeme que lo vas a odiar en unos caps mas xD

 **Sapphire Leia:** Hola! -corazón-

Esas fueron muchas teorías para su cola xD colita is famous (?)

Te mande un mensaje ;_; no me volviste a responder los MP. Pues si, se ama a si mismo xD eso es muy egocéntrico xD

Lsadldk todos quieren a los ojos juntos, pero creo que me sería difícil y Toy Freddy quedaría super tsundere xD

Hdaskdhakdj Que bueno que, a pesar de que no fue lo esperado, te haya gustado u_u en algún extra luego veré si hago un capitulo especial sobre Toy Freddy, algo así como relatar un día desde su punto de vista o algún flashback de cuando estaban recien despertado en su estado animatronico, ahí veré si puedo darte el gusto nwn

Estas con el lado fangirl a flor de piel xD me gusta que sigas apoyando a Toy Freddy con todo ese amor casi maternal, como diciendo siempre "el va a cambiar" xD como Toy Bonnie en papel de mujer maltratada.

No roleo así… Con cuenta, muchas veces roleo con mi pareja o algunas amigas por interno en mi face personal xDUu Lo puse en el capitulo pasado.

Es un Hitler, el tipo está loco y cree que lo hace por el bien común, con un par de golpes se le pasa Dx

Bueno, este cap fue algo extraño, como siempre me gusta tocar temas que no salen en cualquier parte, como el uso del reconocimiento facial en criminales.

Ojalá pueda lograr desquiciarlo mejor xD eso suena raro. Bueno respondo tus 2 reviews de una.

Los Shadows! Tan solicitado los wns xD La verdad fue algo arriesgado, pero creo que puedo ponerlo mas o menos bien, saldrán entre capítulos, tal vez en puros extras xD pero tendrán su papel en la historia, sacando de quicio a Puppet Xd Springtrap no va a salir aun, pero va aser muy nombrado y recordado.

 **Seki Blue Rose:** xDD tu felicidad, oh si, cada vez van entrando mas personajes y es mas difícil dar papeles principales, pero van a tener sus líneas celebres nwn

.

.

Uff, bueno, ojalá que ahora con el fursuit de Spring no me dé una desaparecida Dx pero como ya dije, no desesperen, no les voy a dejar botados, aun tengo mas de 50 ideas para escribir nwn

Cuidence, duerman harto y.. emhg.. ya no sé que regalar xD ¿Alguien quiere lo que quedó de Edan? ¿no? Lo intenté xD Doy cariñito con Freddy (?)

Adius -corazón-


	12. Capitulo 9, reflejo

Ah dios, hola a todas mis washis -n-

Ando con cero ganas de escribir, cero ganas de moverme, de trabajar, de todo… Al final les cuento.

.

* * *

.

Freddy estaba sentando en el suelo muy pensativo, tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración calmada. Luego de que Toy Freddy fuera a avisarle que, al parecer, conocían al guardia nocturno, miles de ideas pasaban en su mente, superponiéndose hasta hacerle un embrollo que lo mantenía molesto.

Foxy y Chica habían escuchado como Freddy le había reclamado a Bonnie en la mañana, por lo que se habían alejado un poco del oso para no incomodarlo más. Por su lado, Bonnie, se mantenía alejado de todos, molesto con la situación y con el oso, que no le dejó explicar lo que pasaba, además sentía el incomodo peso de guardar el secreto de su pequeño Bon.

Para el oso mayor, fue un alivio saber que todo lo que había pasado esa noche era una confusión del sistema de reconocimiento facial de los Toys. Casi no le dio importancia al hecho de que habían matado un guardia, ellos podrían matar miles.

Los ojos de Toys Freddy le traspasaron una inquietud y un vacío que le recordó a sí mismo en algún momento: confundido, asustado y, hasta cierto punto, solo. La manera en que desviaba la mirada e intentaba explicar algo, casi como disculpándose. No pudo enojarse ni regañarlo, casi le dieron ganas de consolarlo pero el orgullo fue más, así que solo asintió con la cabeza y respondió a monosílabos.

¿Qué es peor que despertar siendo un animatronico humanizado? Despertar siendo un enorme oso marrón. Recordaba ese horrible momento como si viera una película frente a sus ojos, era cosa de cerrar los ojos para ver cada imagen claramente.

En ese entonces no hubo lágrimas, ni expresiones tristes: su despertar fue mucho más tosco. Un día estaban en la pizzería, al otro estaban parados en un escenario.

Recordaba cuanto gritó y se desesperó, intentando mover ese enorme esqueleto de metal. Se atrevía a aceptar que él mismo parecía ser el más afectado de los cuatro y el más calmado era quien estaba en Bonnie: al parecer estaba demasiado shockeado. La niña en Chica solo chillaba llamando a sus padres mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara, como queriendo arrancar todo ese enorme relleno amarillo. El pequeño en Foxy abrazaba sus piernas e igual que todos, llamaba a sus padres, con mucho miedo.

Fueron momentos tensos, incluso, se asustaban de verse entre ellos mismos. No medía su fuerza no profundidad del espacio, les costaba moverse o mantenerse en pie. Poco a poco sus energía decayeron al igual que sus esperanzas, sus sistemas se iban apagando: se acercaron mutuamente y se preguntaron datos a susurros. Era difícil medir su nivel de tristeza y depresión cuando no podían ni demostrar con sus voces lo que sentían: era un tono plano, sin matices, solo podían hacerlo más fuerte como subiéndole el volumen a una radio, pero nada más.

Fue difícil intentar consolarse cuando ni siquiera podían sentir las caricias que se daban entre ellos mismos. Poco a poco fueron perdiendo el miedo a sus caras nuevas y se acurrucaron todos muy juntos, con cierto miedo a la oscuridad de la pizzería.

– Quiero a mi mamá, tengo miedo – susurró Bonnie, al fin.

El enorme conejo morado agachó la cabeza y todos hicieron el mismo gesto, quedándose así hasta que sus cuerpos se apagaron. Solo pasó un día para que Fazbear se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba: a la mañana siguiente, los empleados cargaron las baterías de los animatronicos y los niños intentaron comunicarse con estos mismos. Les hablaron entre todos juntos, casi matando del susto a los tipos. Estos no supieron qué hacer con ellos, era algo tan anormal que les dejaba en shock. Fazbear tampoco pudo comprender a la primera, se mantenía escéptico, hasta que se fue convenciendo al notar los detalles que decían.

Toy Freddy logró hilar las últimas palabras antes de irse, mientras que Freddy podría respirar tranquilo sabiendo que no había nada más de que enterarse; ahora su preocupación era su orejudo amigo que estaba de mal en peor, involucrándose con su contraparte Toy.

En la jornada laboral siguiente, Toy Freddy había pasado el día pensando en que hacer, como, cuando y donde. Su mente estaba maquinando ideas incluso cuando estaba sobre el escenario animando y cantando. El resto del día repartía pizza y se sacaba fotos con los niños. Parecía que estaba desarrollando algún tipo de tic nervioso, donde se adecentaba a cada rato, casi siempre ordenando su pajarita y luego su sombrerito.

Llegó la hora del cierre y los empleados limpiaron un poco el lugar, ayudados de Toy Chica y Toy Freddy. Mangle solía quedarse descansando su cuerpo y Toy Bonnie no era de mucha ayuda con el brazo lastimado.

Poco a poco fueron quedándose solos los animatronicos. El ultimo en partir fue Fazbear quien, de solo ver el brazo lastimado de Toy Bonnie, sentía que tendría que empezar a comer las sobras de la pizzería para juntar dinero y pagar las reparaciones.

Llegó la media noche y no habían podido encontrar nuevo guardia para esa jornada, así que volvieron a cerrar la pizzería bajo llaves y candados.

Toy Bonnie estaba nuevamente metido entre las cortinas del telón: entre menos se movía, menos sentía el desgaste de sus circuitos. El oso Toy se metió entre las telas hasta encontrar al menor recostado boca abajo sobre los sobrantes de la cortina, con muchos manteles encima haciendo de frazadas.

– Me encantó como mordiste al tipo ayer incluso, con el brazo lastimado, ayudaste.

Le dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba a su costado, acariciándole la espalda y manteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro. Quería pasar un buen rato con su conejo, por lo menos para olvidarse del problema que tuvieron con el reconocimiento facial.

– El brazo lastimado, el cuerpo hecho mierda y sicológicamente mal…

Añadió el menor sin mirarle, manteniéndose serio. Ni el mismo entendía como había movido su cuerpo para matar al tipo, sintió que por unos momentos todo desaparecía y el estado de alerta le consumía. Cuando volvió a su estado normal, otra vez pudo notar que su brazo aun estaba muerto y que su cuerpo se sentía extraño por las fallas en sus sistemas internos.

Toy Freddy guardó silencio simplemente, con algo de fastidio y dándole caricias en la espalda ¿Por qué todo había cambiado? Antes eran más felices, antes de que esas chatarras aparecieran.

Los primeros días fueron difíciles, obviamente: el local, sus cuerpos y sus existencias, todo era confuso para ellos. Fazbear ya parecía tener experiencia, por lo que les apoyó y consoló rápidamente, convenciéndoles que lo mejor era mantenerse en el lugar.

Toy Freddy se impuso a si mismo ser fuerte, más aun, luego de ver lo débiles (sentimentalmente hablando) que eran sus compañeros, en especial la peliblanca, quien era la que mas lloraba y parecía necesitar amor constantemente, se mostraba nerviosa y no le gustaba estar sola.

Luego estaba Toy Chica, quien intentaba mantenerse firme respecto a la situación, pero apenas veía a su compañera llorar, estallaba en llanto también. Mujeres, siempre tan sentimentales.

Por último estaba Toy Bonnie, quien cayó en una depresión donde apenas se movía, con lo poco que hablaba consolaba a sus dos compañeras y luego se encerraba en sí mismo, pero siempre manteniéndose a la vista de los demás.

Toy Freddy siempre estaba vigilándoles, hablándoles y dándoles ánimos: no iba a romper su promesa de no dejarles solos, ni a él ni a las chicas. Al principio le costó reprimirse, pero luego todo fue mejorando y su fortaleza fue el pilar de todos.

Le gustaba recibir el cariño y sentirse imprescindible en la pizzería porque ¿A quién no le gusta sentirse especial? Poco a poco sus amigos fueron mejorando, Toy Foxy ya no lloraba tanto, Toy Chica desarrolló una personalidad más activa y Toy Bonnie empezó a abrirse sentimentalmente: conversaba, sonreía y se mostraba mas cálido. Tal vez el no podía curar el dolor de todos, pero había servido de pañuelo de lagrimas incluso para el pequeño BB.

Era difícil pararse frente a un montón de familias felices y cantar, pero él sacaba toda su valentía y lo hacía: cantaba, animaba y sonreía, a todos esos pequeños niños que no tenía idea de que, frente a ellos, estaba el alma de un niño asesinado.

Más de una vez botó su frustración contra quienes decía cuidar: les gritaba, se salía de sus casillas y volaban cosas. Fueron las primeras veces que se impuso sobre sus amigos: no era que fuese malo, solo que se veía sobrepasado.

Muchas veces el castaño se quebró, pero solo las paredes del baño o un armario de escobas logró oír su dolor: como sollozaba pidiendo que todo eso hubiera sido una pesadilla, como suplicaba por volver a ver a su madre y por volver a su vida normal, como maldecía el día en que su familia decidió ir a esa pizzería. Sentando en el suelo y abrazándose a sí mismo, dejaba que su coraza se partiera en mil pedazos y lograba soltar sus sentimientos por unos momentos, liberar su lado que aun era un niño, uno que estaba teniendo que madurar a la fuerza y dándose de bruces con la cruel realidad, que estaba cargando más peso del que debería a su edad.

Fue de ese modo como que el conejo peli celeste vio algo en el oso: algo suave y cálido que estaba cubierto por todas esas cicatrices, por ese velo de orgullo y autoridad que desarrolló para mantenerlos a todos bien.

Toy Freddy odiaba como todo su control se había ido por el caño cuando los Olds aparecieron, como había vuelto a perder el control de la situación y como ahora el conejo se alejaba. Sabía que era su culpa, que debió prever algo así. Le daba rabia pensar que todo eso estaba pasando y que no podía hacer mucho.

– ¿Te acuerdas cuando jugábamos hasta el amanecer? –Le preguntó el oso, aun acariciándole la espalda, intentando alivianar el ambiente.

– Si ¿Qué tiene?

– Nada, solo lo recordé.

Toy Bonnie suspiró y le miró un poco por sobre el hombro, para luego volver a su posición. Claro que lo recordaba, eran buenos tiempos, no como ahora.

Todo el cariño que perdió abruptamente con su muerte, lo encontró en el oso. Esa forma de sobreprotegerlo le hizo sentir seguro: sabía que daba lo mismos sino tenía una coraza para hacer frente al mal, el mayor le mantenía en una burbuja confortable.

Cuando descubrió las funciones de su cuerpo, las descubrieron entre ambos y de muchas formas, era como llegar adelantadamente a la pubertad. Pasaron tantos momentos juntos que no fue novedad para las mujeres encontrarlos muy cariñosos uno con el otro, haciendo que se avergonzaran y negaran cosas, por demás, obvias.

Había noches que se alejaban del escenario, dejando a ambas mujeres dormidas. Jugaban a atraparse: corrían, se daban empujones, se reía y dejaban que todo fluyera, terminando muchas veces en acaloradas y torpes sesiones de pasión. Les daba una especia de adrenalina estos juegos, era un "tira y afloja", un coqueteo infantil: ahora me tienes, ahora no, me buscas y me encuentras.

Toy Freddy recordaba una noche en especial: su juego nocturno se había alargado y Toy Bonnie parecía más coqueto que de costumbre. El oso recorría lentamente el pasillo con una sonrisa en los labios, guiado por la risa risueña del conejo celeste. Se sentía como un real oso, teniendo que escuchar hasta los mínimos sonidos para no dejar escapar a su presa. Toy Bonnie se movió en punta de pies, llegando a una de las habitaciones de fiesta en donde se apoyó contra una pared, intentando pasar desapercibido en la oscuridad. Un pequeño crujido alertó las pequeñas orejas marrones y Toy Freddy corrió rápidamente hasta donde provenía este sonido, encontrando a su presa: no dudó en "atacarle", saltándole encima. Ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo, pasando a llevar una silla, Toy Bonnie se quejó de dolor.

– ¡Lo siento! Bon, creo que te lastime ¿Estás bien?

Toy Freddy estaba en el suelo con Bon bajo su cuerpo: había sido demasiado efusivo al capturarle. El conejo se sobaba un brazo con algo de dolor, pero luego le regaló una sonrisa al verlo preocupado.

– Estoy bien, tranquilo, tú ganas… Me atrapaste –le dijo seductor.

– Oh ¿Y cuál es mi premio?

El conejo le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos para agacharlo y darle un beso en los labios, beso que se volvió intenso. Esa noche tuvieron relaciones ahí en el suelo, casi sin poder verse por la oscuridad, pero sintiendo cada caricia que se daban.

Los agitados gemidos culminaron en jadeos cansados, Toy Freddy dentro de Toy Bonnie, con sus cuerpos apegados y sistemas ardiendo a punto del colapso.

– ¿E-estás bien? –Preguntó el oso, acariciándole el rosto a su amante.

– Estoy bien… Solo al final me dio una clavada, pero estuvo bien.

Esa pregunta solía responderla mínimo unas tres veces al día, el oso era tan sobreprotector que Toy Bonnie empezó a creer que no era capaz de muchas cosas, incluso de las más simples, lo que hacía que se sintiera débil y se apegara más al oso en busca de protección y cariño. Cuando el oso se enojaba y amenazaba con dejarle solo, dejaba a Toy Bonnie con una enorme sensación de soledad y desprotección, lo que le hacía perder los nervios fácilmente y decaer.

– Eran buenos tiempos, Freddy, eras mas… Cálido.

– Tú cambiaste antes que yo Bon, apenas ESE apareció, cambiaste.

Su horrible humor volvía. Se levantó de donde estaba y volvía a pasar entre las cortinas del telón para salir de donde estaba, a pasos molestos.

El oso Toy se bajó del escenario y cruzó la sala, caminando al pasillo. Se metió en una de las Salas de Fiesta a esperar que los Olds salieran de su cuarto. La pizzería estaba a oscuras totalmente y el ambiente se volvía algo frío por las noches. El oso puso sus ojos en negro totalmente, para no dar señal de su posición y se puso a esperar, no le importaba tener que estar quieto ahí por horas, si es que fuera a ser necesario.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, escuchó voces extrañas que no tenían procedencia y ruidos de habitaciones que deberían estar vacías, le asustaban un poco y le hacían mantenerse alerta.

Al fin, los Olds empezaron a salir y dispersarse por el lugar, entrando a las habitaciones y yendo a comer algunas cosas. Chica fue a la cocina acompañada de Foxy y Bonnie, mientras que Freddy se fue a relajar junto a la caja de Puppet: era el lugar más tranquilo de todos.

Olds y Toys se paseaban por el salón principal sin hablarse: se sentaban en las mesas, escuchaban música o se recargaban, pero manteniendo su buena distancia. Bonnie, quien ayudaba a Chica con unos materiales, se ensucio el traje con salsa por lo que fue a limpiarse al baño. Foxy, que también estaba bien sucio, prefería pasar su lengua por su garfio y hasta lamer la salsa de su chaqueta, sin sentir vergüenza.

Luego de preparar todo, Chica se fue a recargar a la sala de partes y servicios, llevándose también un buen trozo de pizza. Foxy se quedó haciéndole guiños a Mangle.

Toy Freddy Siguió esperando que Bonnie estuviera solo, mirando desde la oscuridad del pasillo como las sombras de ojos brillantes se cruzaban.

Algo hartado de que nunca pasara por donde estaba él, hizo ruidos golpeando suavemente la pared, sabiendo que eso llamaría la atención del conejo, ya que sería el único capaz de oír esos golpes.

Bonnie, quien iba saliendo del baño, miró el oscuro pasillo y enarcó una ceja. Intentó ignorar el sonido pero ahí estaba nuevamente. Prefirió ir a investigar, pensando que, tal vez, podía encontrarse con ese conejo de negro.

.

* * *

.

Okay, no han sido unas buenas semanas…

Mi pareja de hace 4 años me dejó y no quiere nada mas conmigo... ;-; he tenido cero inspiración y mi ánimo decayó brutalmente; se siente como la mismísima **mierda.** Me di cuatro días para sentirme como la peor porquería del universo: para llorar, rabiar, patear las cosas y querer morir, ahora ya estoy relajada y esperando que esta situación mejore.

Me siento igual de molesta y estresada que Toy Freddy (?)

* * *

Reviews:

 **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake:** Te doy todo el amor del mundo, tenga mi amor, téngalo todo (?)

El reconocimiento facial es algo que se olvida, como no da yaoi, no les sirve -n- y no, no creo que haya otra violación, así que usa el Vale cuando quieras.

Ay la colita, hermosa y pequeña colita owo hí veremos, si cuenta deja que lo decida Freddy (?)

Yay otro peluche a mi colección nwn

 **Serena Kaiwalla:** Uy Toy Freddy, arranca que te van a hacer sufrir 1313

Ese par aun no van a salir, ya dije, que posiblemente salgan solo en extras.

 **Hugotheflower:** Es raro supongo, ellos asesinan pero como que no le toman el peso a lo que están haciendo, al ver a otro hacer lo mismo, tuvieron sentimientos en contra.

 **Guest:** Pongan nombre ;_; me gusta saber sobre ustedes. Pronto habrá amor de zorros, pronto nwn

 **Roxi-ko:** Usa ese vale :D jejeje Toy Freddy solo hace sufrir a Bonbon u—u

 **Sapphire Leia:** sentí que fue súper de relleno este personaje inventando, pero sirvió para poder profundizar sobre los sistemas de los animatronicos uwu

Por dios, tu quieres ver el mundo arder! xD ya Tranqui, si ya pronto prooonto se nos va a desquiciar el osito y si, fue un amor en este capitulo, pudimos ver que igual siente miedo y dudas y awww uwu quiso hacer las cosas bien y actuó como todo un adolecente nervioso (?)

DHADJKHAKJ jodeme a spam, siempre me agrada conversar!

Jslkdj en el próximo cap, ya no sé como vas a reaccionar, todos están teniendo su modo malvado o su lado maltratado u—u soy mala, los tengo a todos golpeados xD

Oh si! Esas dos sombras van a aparecer para dar diferentes datos, al igual que Golden, esconden todos un secreto muy malo -w-

Y sobre Fredbears…. Ahg, es difícil, además el ultimo juego no explica ni mierda y ya estoy media hartada que nunca digan ¡Como jodidos fue la historia! Aunque Plushtrap es un amor y no sabría como poderlo, estaría a destiempo.

Hasta la próxima, subiré caps siempre que pueda nwn

 **Alodra-viri:** Oh! Una lectora dejó el anonimato, muchas gracias por dejar tu apoyo, te loveo nwn

* * *

Bueno chicas, no sé que decir, quiero dormir todo el puto día y que todo haya sido una pesadilla y listo… Pero esta es la realidad: tengo el corazón roto, aun no me pagan y Scott… Scott dijo que no iba a poner nada sobre la caja! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?! Quiero saber que hay en la caja! ;_; nada me sale bien wn.

Y si quieren mandarme MP, yo feliz, denme ideas! Y Denme amor ;_;

Ya adiós a todos u_u Siento mucho si escribí algo mal, o me comí alguna letra o alguna tontera, mi consentración no es la mejor en este momento.


	13. Capitulo 10, confrontación

**Uff hola chicas!**

Ha pasado tanto en este tiempo! Lo siento! justo cuando ya estaba mejor de animo… terremoto de 8,4 (16/09 2015) en mi región-.- , por suerte salí ilesa de mi lugar de trabajo y pudimos evacuar sin inconvenientes…

* * *

.

Toy Freddy volvió a dar golpes en la pared, mirando al conejo con sus ojos completamente negros. Bonnie, indeciso, se adentró en la oscuridad; abriendo sus dedos y tensando sus manos, preparándose para atacar cualquier posible amenaza.

El oso siguió haciendo ruidos hasta que vio que el conejo ya estaba bien adentrado en el pasillo. Esperó que pasara de largo, caminando hacia la oficina del guardia. Toy Freddy sonrió al verlo de espaldas y fue corriendo contra él, atacándolo. Bonnie escuchó los pasos y se iba a girar, cuando el otro le tacleó en la espalda haciéndolo caer de boca al piso. En seguida, el oso buscó las muñecas de su víctima para inmovilizarlo; tomó ambas manos y las puso por sobre la cabeza del conejo.

– ¡¿Que mierda?! –gruñó el conejo molesto, intentando zafarse.

El Toy Freddy le mordió una oreja y la tironeó, susurrando con el trozo de piel entre los dientes.

– Te dije que no te acercaras a él, te advertí que no lo hicieras.

Volvió a poner sus ojos normalmente, para que el mayor los viera en la oscuridad. Toy Freddy estaba sentado a horcajadas en la espalda del mayor, agachándose para poder tenerle contra el suelo, casi con un tono sensual. Bonnie le dio un codazo en el costado, logrando soltarse y girarse en el suelo para defenderse.

El conejo no había querido enfrentar a Toy Freddy, porque realmente no era su problema, pero ahora que le atacaba, lo tomaba personal.

– ¡Eres un hijo de puta, un maldito hijo de puta! –Le dio un puñetazo en la cara al oso Toy– ¡Supe lo que le hiciste a Bon! ¡Voy a desarmarte!

Empezó una pelea a puñetazos, en la cual Bonnie, por estar abajo, estaba en desventaja, aun así estaba abollando parte del cuerpo del oso. El castaño se cubría el rostro con los antebrazos y a ratos también intentaba asestar un golpe.

– ¡¿Cómo mierda pudiste hacerle eso?! –le gritaba Bonnie, mientras lograba asestarle un golpe en la nariz al menor.

Toy Freddy casi pierde el equilibrio, pero siguió sentando encima del conejo, devolviendo y esquivando golpes. El oso recordó que los otros eran más viejos y que, por ende, algunos desperfectos deberían tener. Dio un puñetazo certero en el hombro del conejo, haciéndole gruñir de dolor. Bonnie intentó mover su brazo pero se había trancado con la abolladura que le había hecho el menor: se vio en desventaja total. Desesperado empezó a intentar mover su mano mientras que con la otra intentaba defenderse del oso Toy.

– ¿Qué pasa, chatarra? ¿Necesitas ayuda? –se burló el oso.

Toy Freddy sujetó la mano útil del mayor, para luego desgarrar la ropa del hombro izquierdo del conejo. Apoyando todo su peso, el oso empezó a apretar el hombro de su contrincante contra el suelo y para que no gritara, soltó la mano derecha y apretó el cuello de Bonnie, ahorcándolo para atrofiar su caja de voz.

Bonnie tomó la mano del oso y la apretó fuertemente, pero Toy Freddy hizo más fuerza en su mano, haciendo presión en la unión del hombro al brazo, rompiéndola y pasando a tocar el suelo. De un tirón, separó el brazo y lo lanzó lejos, Bonnie no pudo gritar ya que su caja de voz estaba arruinada, solo emitía unos extraños chillidos. Toy Freddy, aun no conforme con haberle mutilado el brazo, sonrió tomándole el rostro con ambas manos. El conejo morado aun intentaba defenderse, golpeándole como podía con su única mano.

– voy a quitarte la oportunidad de volver a verlo… de volver a tocarlo, él es mío…

Bonnie intentaba luchar y resistir el dolor en su hombro, pero era difícil. El oso Toy le tomó de los costados de la boca, haciéndole abrirla. Luego puso su mano dentro de la cavidad y, agarrándole de la mandíbula superior, le arrancó el rostro.

Bonnie arqueó la espalda del dolor, llevándose su única mano a su rostro. Todos los circuitos y tubos de líquidos quedaron cortados, su vista se nubló hasta dejar de ver al oso Toy.

Ante todas las alertas de dolor y peligro que tenía Bonnie resonando en su cabeza, el conejo tuvo un colapso en sus sistemas, lo que le hizo apagarse involuntariamente y quedar muerto en el suelo. Toy Freddy se levantó del suelo, lanzando a un lado el rostro del mayor.

– Nadie se mete conmigo…

Rápidamente, el oso huyó del lugar, volviendo a la sala principal. Al verse a la luz, pudo notar que la "sangre" de Bonnie le había manchado la ropa en ciertas partes. Se subió al escenario y fue a la improvisada cama que había armado Toy Bonnie, sentándose junto a él bruscamente.

– ¿Pasó algo? –Preguntó el menor, haciéndole el quite.

– Nada, no es nada, descansa…

El conejo, confundido, se acurrucó dándole la espalda; algo desconfiando de tenerle cerca. Toy Freddy se acercó y le abrazó por la espalda, respirando en la nuca del menor. Toy Bonnie no entendía por qué el otro parecía alterado o asustado, su respiración estaba muy rápida y sus manos le acariciaban tiritonamente.

Shadow Bonnie, al igual que Shadow Freddy, habían visto todo el espectáculo que había montando ambos enamorados.

– Es una lástima que haya muerto, es lindo.

El fantasmal conejo fue y se sentó sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Bonnie, empezando a acariciarle el pelo y el pecho. Shadow Freddy solo miraba como su compañero parecía casi querer hacerle el amor al tipo muerto.

– Bueno, uno más, uno menos… Vámonos, tú sabes cómo se pone Don Resortes si está mucho tiempo con el enano exasperante.

Shadow Bonnie se agachó y dio un beso en lo poco de piel que quedaba en la cara de Bonnie.

– Tal vez si… –guardó silencio, mirando de cerca el rostro de Bonnie.

– ¿Tal vez qué?

El conejo le sonrió ampliamente, dándole a su espectral figura un tono más espelúznate. Sin siquiera responderle, Shadow Bonnie empezó a mover circuitos y amarrar algunos otros. Atrás de Shadow Freddy, había aparecido Golden Freddy con cara de pocos amigos.

– No me digan que lo mataron…

– No fuimos nosotros –le contestó el oso negro, despectivo.

El rubio caminó y se agachó junto a ambos conejos, mirando con curiosidad como Shadow Bonnie intentaba reparar a su contraparte Old.

– ¿Por qué lo ayudas?

– Porque luego de que despierte va a arder Troya.

Luego de decir esto, el conejo fantasmal rió juguetón, mostrando así que sus intenciones no eran del todo buenas. Shadow Freddy miraba de brazos cruzados y, ciertamente resignado, como su compañero seguía intentando revivir al conejo morado.

– Ya vámonos, hay que informarle que pasó.

– ¿Ahora eres su súbdito? Que bajo has caído –susurró Golden, mirándole pro sobre el hombro, burlesco.

Shadow Freddy atacó molesto, pero solo logró atravesar al oso dorado, quien se giró a mirarle con una sonrisa. El rubio le dio un empujón, logrando hacerlo retroceder.

– Ni siquiera puedes controlar tu existencia en este mundo y piensas atacarme… A mí.

Golden Freddy tenía mucha experiencia y sabía hacer cosas como volverse trasparente o aparecer en diferentes partes, era solo cosa de práctica. Shadow Bonnie, por otra parte, ya había terminado su reparación y solo miraba como los ojos se fulminaban con la mirada.

– Ya cálmense, por dios… ¡Miren! Ya terminé –dijo feliz– ahora solo falta intentar reactivarlo.

Golden cortó el contacto con su contraparte Shadow y atravesó el pecho de Bonnie con su mano, moviendo algo dentro de él.

– Listo, ahora todos, lárguense ya.

Shadow Bonnie se acercó rápidamente a Golden Freddy y le besó la mejilla, luego fue flotando donde estaba su compañero, al cual abrazó en modo romántico y ambos desaparecieron. Golden se quedó en el pasillo, esperando

Los sistemas de Bonnie volvieron a prenderse luego de unos minutos. Abrió sus ojos pero no veía nada; con su mano buena se acarició el hombro, pudiendo tocar sus propios circuitos al aire, luego tocó su cara o la falta de ella. Estaba desorientado y confundido, pero todo cambió en un segundo.

Desesperación: de un momento a otro todo fue desesperación y dolor. Fue como si todo su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado de un momento a otro: recuerdos, movimientos y sensaciones, todo se abrumó en su cabeza hasta el punto de hacerle gritar, pero de su garganta no salió ninguna palabra. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, zamarreándole y haciéndole dar espasmos. Curvó su espalda de dolor, dejando su cuerpo sostenido en el suelo de su cabeza y su trasero, se escuchaba un extraño sonido cuando intentaba gritar, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Se revolcó de dolor sin poder ver en donde estaba, lo que lo desesperaba más. Un líquido frío tocó su mejilla; su brazo había formado un gran charco de líquido vital en el suelo.

Bonnie logró ponerse a cuatro patas, aun con mucho dolor. Golden Freddy se le apareció en frente y le guió hasta una pared. Bonnie veía una luz en frente a él y la siguió, gateando hasta tocar la pared con su cabeza y de ahí logró ponerse en pie. Guiándose por esta extraña luz dorada y apoyándose en la pared, caminó lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando estuvo de pie bajo un foco de luz, pudo ver con mucha dificultad que aun estaba en el pasillo, por lo que tuvo que seguir por la pared hasta llegar a la sala de Partes y servicios.

Su hubiera podido llorar, lo hubiera hecho, ya que ese dolor y esa desesperación solo la sintió con un hombre… ese guardia vestido de morado.

Corrió ansioso el corto camino hasta poder llegar a la puerta, la cual apenas divisaba, y la abrió torpemente con su única mano, entrando a trompicones que lo tiraron de cara al suelo.

Dentro estaba Chica, quien apenas verle casi se cae de espaldas. No supo qué hacer o decir, fue corriendo a sujetarle.

– Bonnie… ¡Bonnie! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Lo zamarreó un poco pero este solo pudo reproducir un pitido en vez de su voz. Chica entró en pánico al verle en ese estado.

– Espera, espérame un poco.

Sin soltarle de la mano se acercó lo más que pudo al pasillo y gritó el nombre de sus compañeros a todo lo que su cuerpo dio, su voz sonaba desgarrada de miedo y desesperación. Foxy fue el primero en llegar, corriendo como siempre. Freddy aun estaba sentando junto a la caja de la marioneta cuando un inocente Balloon Boy fue a visarle que Chica le llamaba a gritos.

Foxy se arrodilló junto a su amigo, aterrado de verle sin rostro y sin brazo, casi se pone a llorar de la impresión. Chica aun gritaba el nombre del oso, sin soltar la única mano que le quedaba a su compañero y, la cual, apretaba fuertemente. Por último llegó Freddy, quien apenas escuchar los gritos de Chica, apuró el paso y se movió más rápido que en cualquier noche de casería. Paró su carrera en seco al ver a Bonnie destruido junto al zorro que le abrazaba con mucha compasión y la cara aterrada de Chica.

Toy Chica se asomó a la puerta del pasillo para ver por qué tanto grito, el pequeño BB se quiso asomar pero la rubia no le dejó.

– ¡No, no vengas! Ve a jugar para allá, parece que pasó algo malo.

El pequeño no tuvo más remedio que devolverse, mientras que la joven se quedó apegada al marco de la puerta, con cara preocupada.

– ¡¿Qué mierda pasó?! –Preguntó Freddy alterado.

– No sé, llegó y estaba así, ¡Por eso les llamaba!

Bonnie intentaba comunicarse pero solo emitía más ruidos deformados, hiriendo sin querer los agudos oídos del zorro, quien pudo comprender que intentaba hablarles.

– Marinero, no se te entiende nada, lo siento… ¡Como quisiera ayudarte, maldición!

La voz de Foxy se quebraba de dolor por su amigo, manteniéndolo abrazado aunque los ruidos que emitía le hacían daño. Bonnie se apoyó contra el zorro para consolarlo un poco, manteniendo bien apretaba la mano de Chica. Freddy, cuando salió del shock inicial, empezó a dar órdenes.

– ¡Hay que actuar rápido; Chica ve por las herramientas, Foxy trae algo con que sellar los conductos!

El oso se agachó para sujetar a Bonnie mientras que Foxy corría por alguna cinta aisladora. Freddy tomó en brazos al conejo herido y lo llevó cerca de un enchufe rápidamente. Chica fue por las herramientas y apenas llegó al lado del conejo empezó a repararle.

– Sé que puede doler cariño –le decía maternalmente– pero debes resistir, haré lo posible por dejarte bien, lo prometo.

Foxy llegó con un enorme rollo de cinta, mientras que Freddy salió corriendo a buscar cualquier rastro del atacante de Bonnie, pero solo logró encontrar su extremidad y su rostro muerto. Tomó ambas partes y fue corriendo con Chica.

– ¡Encontré su partes! ¿Crees que puedas unirlas?

– No lo sé ¡Mira sus cables! Están todos torcidos… Pero veré que puedo hacer.

Chica tomó el brazo y lo acercó para unir los cables, pero el hombro de Bonnie empezó a botar chispas cuando los cables se tocaron, intentó varias veces unir las partes pero el cuerpo del conejo parecía no aceptar la parte faltante. Chica intentó unir ambos cables con cinta adhesiva, pero al rozar uno, tuvo una descarga.

– ¡Mierda, mi mano!

Chica se alejó de los cables sujetando su mano con dolor, pero no dejó ni siquiera que los dolores se pasaran cuando nuevamente estaba tomando ambos cables quedaran unidos. Bonnie se quejaba fuertemente, la electricidad le recorría el cuerpo dándole calambres, para luego darle ardor en el hombro dañado. Se sintió mal por darle la descarga a Chica, por lo que se alejó un poco cuando esta volvió a tocarle.

– Tranquilo Bonnie, estoy bien, ¡déjame curarte! –la voz de la rubia temblaba.

Chica ignoraba totalmente el dolor en sus manos para seguir curando a su compañero, Freddy se sentía totalmente impotente ante la situación al igual que Foxy que caminaba de un lado a otro, inquieto. El oso se agachó para sujetar a Bonnie, obligándole casi a estar quieto y dejarse curar.

– Tranquilo Bon, Chica está bien… Tienes que dejar que te cure…

Foxy se sentó frente a Bonnie y le tomó la mano para darle su apoyo, manteniendo sus orejas gachas.

Chica recibió otra descarga y algo de humo salió de sus manos, volviendo a quejarse fuertemente, aun así sostuvo ambos cables hasta el punto que su pelos se erizaron con la estática. Una descargar mas fuerte recorrió a Chica, haciéndola retroceder.

– ¡Ay! No puedo unirlo… auch…

Chica agachó la cabeza mirando como las yemas de su piel se había derretido ante las fuertes descargas, dejando ver partes metálicas.

– ¡Pero no voy a dejarte así!

Decidida, volvió a meter manos en los circuitos de Bonnie, logrado unir algunos y sellar los tubos rotos, luego le hizo recostarse y empezó a trabajar en su cara. En donde deberían ir sus ojos habían cables arrancados, por lo que del rostro sacó algunas partes para unirlas y darle vista, aunque fuese mala. La mujer ave siguió con el cuello del conejo el cual abrió para extraer la caja de voz y desabollarla, además de también hacer unos cuantos injertos.

– A ver Bonnie, dime algo.

– Chi… ca…

Una palabra fue entendible, pero muy deformada: era un comienzo. Chica siguió trabajando en la voz de Bonnie hasta dejarla lo más clara que pudo, pero aun así tenía interferencia. La vista de Bonnie fue recobrada parcialmente, veía mejor con un ojo que en el otro y el dolor había atenuado, pero sabía que pronto su sistema de sensibilidad se dañaría y dejaría de sentir.

–Bonnie dime… ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!

– T…Toy… Freddy…–respondió el conejo haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Los ojos de Freddy se abrieron de par en par, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por unos segundos, cerró sus ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos y mostrarlos totalmente negros.

Iba a matar a ese estúpido oso, hoy era su fin: iba a descuartizarlo como él descuartizó a su amigo. Se levantó de su puesto rápidamente y lo último que se escuchó por la puerta, fue una suave marcha de toreador que se iba desvaneciendo a medida que Freddy corría impulsado por la ira.

* * *

.

Mientras corregía los últimos detalles, unas 4 replicas del terremoto se han sentido, a cada rato guardo, por si se corta la luz xD y estamos sin agua ._.

Por lo menos ayer no me pasó nada (escribo esto el día 17) y pude salir de donde trabajo en seguida (trabajo en un mall, tuvieron que evacuarnos y recién hoy, un día después del terremoto, pude ir a buscar mi bolso al trabajo).

 **Mierda** , otra replica ;_; esta fue fuerte, ay dios, como tiembla en Chile. Me dijeron por ahí que se sintió en Argentina igual.

.

Reviews!

 ***SweetGirl90 :** pronto se vienen los madrazos a ese Toy! Ya verás que no va a quedar sano o-ó

Nunca lo he escuchado, pero sabes, lo voy a buscar nwn

Y sobre mi ruptura, ya estoy mejor de animo, mas relajada y mas concentrada en mi.

 ***Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake: ** -le abraza- sé que duele, pero sé que debo ser fuerte y sus comentarios me ayuda mucho ;w; los loveo mucho.

Aww la verdad quería hacerles ver que todos fueron buenos en su tiempo, Toy Freddy pasó por mucho para mantener a todos a salvo.

Gracias por todo, comeré Bon o Bon hasta explotar xD pero con sus comentarios siento ese apoyo y calorcito que sé que, aunque están lejos, me quieren traspasar –corazón-

 ***Difire :** me reí como tarada xD esa frase ay dios xDDDD

 ***KazZ159:** Fue un cambio algo brusco de fandom xD

Ooow falleció? D: ay dios, eso si debió doler u_u puchis, bueno, hay que seguir… Yo ahora ya estoy mas calmada y concentrada en mis cositas nwn

Gracias por todas las buenas vibras -se come el Bon o Bon rápidamente- :D

 ***Pedazo de Flama-khe:** lol ese nombre XD

Tienes toda la razón, hay que seguir y hacer que las cosas pasen, yo ahora estoy concentrada en mi misma nwn

Gracias por el apoyo, eres un amor :D

 ***Bolsita:** que tierno el nombre! Nwn

Si, ya no debo llorar u_u además ahora me siento mas libre xD jdsadjaldj la paya fue lo máximo! En serio, fue lindo xD

En unos capítulos mas, habrá amor de conejos, mucho amor y bien sensualon 1313 ahora que me lo dices… nunca me fijé como lo puse… le pondré Mx99 xD

 ***ElCaballeroGris:** igual debiera conocer el amor alguna vez Sr, quien sabe, tal vez alguien logre llegar alguna vez a ese corazón.

Eso de no esperar nada de nadie es... deprimente xDUu

Yay! Hasta que se apiadaron del oso Toy, si algo bueno hizo en el pasado, pero aun así, fue muy cruel con el pequeño Bonbon.

Los Shadows solo van a buscar desestabilizar a ambos grupos para dejar el desastre emocional y, en lo posible, con confrontaciones.

El pobre OC xD duró menos que un paquete de papas fritas. Que bueno que con tan poco, se pudo dar a entender harto y, como les había dicho antes, soy reacia a poner OCs… No pensé que funcionara.

Springs saldrá pero muuuy adelante, tal vez ni siquiera sea necesario ponerlo, ya que realmente no interfiere ni aporta a la idea principal que es BonxTBon.

 ***Foxthenhitmare:** llegó! El mítico review de dos palabras! xD

.

Aunque estaba terminado desde antes, ahora recién volvió el Internet y pude subirlo.

 _¿Sabías que… ?_ después de un terremoto que hubo hace años, salió un trago llamado terremoto xD lleva helado de piña, fernet, vino blanco y granadina. Básicamente porque te tomas uno y quedas caminando igual como si estuvieras en pleno temblor :D si es vaso chico, se le llama "replica"

–los chilenos tienen un extraño sentido del humor Uu-

Mientras subía esto (20/09) acaba de haber una replica de 5,8 ._. el horrible estar en constante movimiento.

Adiós, **felices fiestas patrias a los chilenos!**


	14. Capitulo 11, al descubierto

No me maten ewe

Siento haber desaparecido tanto, pero hacer el fursuit de Springtrap fue difícil y además luego estuve en las alianzas de celebración en la empresa donde trabajo… salí reina 2015 nwn yay luego, se me secaron las ideas, no tuve tiempo y aaahgggg tantas cosas -.- una que otra depresión media rara por el stress.

 **¡Feliz 2016!**

.

* * *

.

La tonada del toreador era un suave murmullo que se iba incrementando. La puerta de la sala principal se abrió de un golpe y Freddy entró corriendo, frenó su carrera resbalando un poco al final. Los Toys saltaron del susto y miraron al oso con sorpresa. La tonada se detuvo de golpe.

– ¿Dónde está ese imbécil? ¡¿Dónde mierda está Toy Freddy?!

La respiración del mayor estaba agitada y sus manos estaban empuñadas con furia, pasaba la mirada rápidamente por todos los presentes en la habitación, buscando respuestas. El gorro de copa había volado en la carrera y sus ojos aun estaban negros totalmente.

El oso Toy apretó el cuerpo del conejo celeste contra si, mientras que Toy Bonnie le miraba de reojo con confusión. Ellos también habían escuchado los gritos de Freddy al entrar a la habitación.

– ¿Fred que está pasando? –preguntó Toy Bonnie en un susurro.

– tranquilo… Voy a ver.

Aunque intentaba parecer tranquilo, estaba algo molesto: no pensó que sería descubierto tan pronto, menos esa misma noche. Salió de entre las cortinas arreglándose el corbatín con nerviosismo.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó fijando la mirada en los ojos del oso mayor, desafiante.

Mientras hacía la pregunta, bajó del escenario con actitud arrogante, haciéndose el desentendido de cualquier situación.

– ¡Lo sabes, hijo de puta!

Freddy no dudó en salir corriendo y abalanzarse sobre él, botándolo al suelo de espaldas. Sin siquiera medir sus fuerzas, el mayor empezó a golpear el rostro del oso Toy, dando puñetazos secos que hacían un ruido metálico.

Toy Freddy le devolvió un par de golpes en defensa propia, aunque sabía que se merecía tal golpiza. Los nudillos de Freddy se empezaron a desgastar, dejando ver parte de su estructura metálica. Al oso mayor, el dolor, no le importó en lo absoluto.

– ¡Era mi amigo! ¡¿Cómo mierda pudiste…?!

– ¡No sé de que hablas, imbécil!

El mayor estaba totalmente cegado de rabia, dispuesto a destruir al menor. La nariz de Toy Freddy empezó a sangrar, mientras que Freddy no paraba de abollar sus mejillas. Un golpe hizo rebotar la cabeza de Toy Freddy en el suelo, desorientándolo por completo. Las mejillas del oso menor estaban tomando el mismo camino que los nudillos de Freddy; se estaban desgastando, dejando ver los circuitos internos. Freddy vio el momento perfecto para dar un puñetazo certero y romperle la nariz: levantó su puño para tomar impulso y sintió como hilos envolvía rápidamente su brazo.

– ¡Alto!

Puppet había aparecido para calmar los ánimos, con los hilos que colgaba de sus brazos había envuelto el antebrazo de Freddy para impedirle golpear mas. Freddy miró por sobre el hombro al hombre marioneta, tironeando su brazo para que le soltara.

– ¡¿Por qué le defiendes?! ¡No sabes lo que hizo!

Freddy, con su mano libre, cortó algunos hilos para poder volver a arremeter con la cara de Toy Freddy, quien empezaba a recobrarse. El menor no dudó en darle un puñetazo al mayor, en un intento de quitárselo de encima.

Toy Bonnie se había asomado al escuchar tanto ruido, viendo la pelea, no dudó en ir y derribar al oso mayor de una gran patada en la cabeza, salvando a su compañero.

– ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Maldición! –Tomó al oso Toy de las axilas y lo arrastró lejos de su contraparte Old– ¿Estás bien, Fred?

Freddy cayó a un lado pero en seguida volvió a levantarse, mientras que Puppet intentaba detenerlo desde el brazo que le tenía capturado. El hombre marioneta era arrastrado por la fuerza del oso mayor, quien sentía que estaba intentando retener un toro enfurecido.

Freddy, al ver que no lograba llegar al cuerpo de su enemigo, siguió tironeando como perro con correa; tal vez lograba cortar los últimos hilos sin sacarse el brazo.

– ¿Sabes lo que hizo? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que hizo?! ¡Por SU culpa, Bonnie está luchando por sobrevivir!

Freddy dejó de pelear por un momento, dejándose caer de rodillas, llevándose la mano libre a la cara con pesar. La cara de Toy Bonnie cambio de un segundo a otro, dirigió rápidamente su mirada a Toy Freddy que apenas lograba mover su mandíbula por las abolladuras.

– No es cierto… –logró pronunciar el oso, molesto– no le he…

– ¡Cállate! –Gritó Freddy, con la voz desgarrada– ¡Lo destruiste! ¡Casi lo mataste!

Toy Bonnie negó con la cabeza, asustado. Toy Chica estaba totalmente impactada mientras que la tímida Mangle había agarrado a BB para que no viera tal brutal golpiza.

– Anda a verlo… ¡Velo con tus propios ojos! ¡Es tu maldita culpa que haya pasado! –gritó Freddy mirando a Toy Bonnie a los ojos.

– No… Dime que no –miró al oso menor a los ojos con miedo, pero este solo desvió la mirada.

Freddy tenía mucho odio acumulado contra el pequeño conejo, así que solo canalizó su furia entre ellos dos. El peli celeste no dudó en levantarse y dejar botado al oso menor. Toy Bonnie corrió con todas sus fuerzas por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de partes y servicio: no quería creerlo, no quería ni pensar que eso había pasado.

El robot Toy entró corriendo a la habitación, mirando horrorizado el estado del conejo.

– ¡Mierda, Bonnie!

El conejo morado en seguida estiró su mano libre en dirección del sonido que había escuchado, desesperándose un poco por encontrar al otro conejo, moviendo su poca vista hacia la puerta.

–Bonnie tranquilo, por favor –pedía Chica quien aun intentaba repararle.

Toy Bonnie se agachó y le tomó la mano libre, apegándola a su cara.

– ¡Lo siento! Maldición, mira cómo estás… Oh… ¡Esto no debió haber pasado por la mierda!

Apretaba la mano del conejo lamentándose, Chica escuchaba todo guardando silencio pero aun uniendo algunos cables.

Bonnie pareció calmarse al poder tocar a su amado conejo, acariciándole el rostro mientras este maldecía como podía al oso Toy. Chica le pidió a Toy Bonnie ayudarle mientras que Foxy fue a traer de vuelta a Freddy antes de que pasara a peor.

Toy Bonnie soltó la mano del mayor para sujetar las cosas que Chica le pedía, mientras este solo le sujetaba el rostro, ahí fue cuando Chica se dio cuenta de que el conejo celeste mantenía uno de sus brazos contra su regazo en forma muerta.

– Emh… ¿Te pasó algo en el brazo? –preguntó la rubia sin mirarle.

– Nada en especial –respondió el conejo sin darle importancia, pero recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte del peli morado– ¡Ey! Ahg okay… Me hice daño, no es nada.

Bonnie, fastidiado, subió su mano hasta agarrar una de las orejas de Toy Bonnie y empezó a tironearla.

– Di…le –dijo apenas, con su voz deformada y llena de interferencia.

– ¡Maldición, eso duele! –Se sobó la cabeza– ¡Okay! Freddy me atacó, eso, punto.

– ¿Nuestro Freddy? –Chica se impresionó.

– No… El mío.

Toy Bonnie agachó la cabeza, algo molesto por la situación. Bonnie volvió a buscar el rostro de su amado y acarició su mejilla. El peli celeste sujetaba con su mano buena el rollo de cinta que Chica iba usando para unir cosas.

– ¿Es muy grave el daño? Digo… Puedo repararte, si gustas –ofreció la rubia, casi terminando con el hombro del conejo morado.

– Si se puede hacer algo con esto, genial para mí.

Chica arregló lo más que pudo y dejó los demás cables colgando del brazo, por miedo a hacerle daño a su amigo si los cortaba. Aunque sabía que la relación de los conejos estaba complicando las cosas, ella sabía que para su amigo ese pequeño peli celeste era importante y no podía verlo herido y dejarlo así, sin más.

– Ven aquí, veré que puedo hacer con tu brazo.

Toy Bonnie estiró su brazo muerto hacia Chica y esta empezó a mirar la herida.

– ¿Te duele si toco? –preguntó tocando suavemente la piel que estaba dañada, el conejo negó con la cabeza– ya se te cortó la circulación eléctrica, está muy dañado… ¿Cómo te hizo esto?

– No quiero recordarlo y no preguntes por favor.

Pensar en eso le daba un amargor en el corazón, no era grato revivir esos momentos en su mente. Toy Bonnie apretó los dientes molesto al recordar todo eso, gruñendo para sí mismo y mirando a un costado con expresión seria.

Chica usó algunos cables del brazo mutilado de Bonnie para sustituir los cables mas atrofiado en el brazo del menor, este se mantuvo quieto y callado, mientras que Bonnie le sujetaba la mano sana. Toy Bonnie pudo notar que algunos dedos de Chica estaban totalmente quemados y los dedos meñiques y anulares parecían perder movilidad de vez en cuando; reparar a Bonnie había traído consecuencias. De a poco, la electricidad volvió a recorrer la extremidad de Toy Bonnie y este pudo nuevamente sentir sus dedos y algo de dolor en la parte que ahora cosía la mujer ave.

–Ya vuelvo a sentir… Mierda, como duele –dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

En eso llegó Foxy, trayendo del gancho a un molesto Freddy, quien se mantenía sin mirar a nadie en específico, con actitud de niño regañado. Cuando vio que el conejo celeste estaba aun en la habitación, Freddy, tuvo que controlarse mucho para no levantar la voz.

– ¿Aun aquí? Andante ya, no quiero que ese maldito imbécil te venga a buscar, ahí sí que le termino de volar los dientes – Amenazó.

– No eres el único con problemas ¿Sabes? –contestó el conejo con su característica testarudez.

Bonnie apretó la mano del conejo, algo temeroso de que se fuera. Toy Bonnie se estaba viendo algo acorralado en la situación, no quería irse pero debía decir algo para quedarse, aunque fuese la verdad.

– Dejé a Freddy solo por venir aquí, no me espera algo alentador al volver… –suspiró pesado– déjame quedarme un poco más, ni que te fuera a atacar.

Freddy bufó molestó y se fue a uno de los rincones a sentarse. Chica se alejó del par de conejos y se fue con Foxy hacia un lugar apartado. La rubia miraba sus manos detenidamente, midiendo el daño que ella misma se había hecho al reparar los cables electrificados de Bonnie.

– Debes… Decir la verdad –Susurró Bonnie.

– ¿Para qué? ¿De qué me sirve ventilar mi intimidad con los demás? Me prometiste que no le dirías a nadie… Bonnie, es algo muy complejo para mí…

Ambos conejos se quedaron en silencio, solo agarrándose de las manos. Toy Bonnie iba a apegarse al cuerpo del otro cuando un suave golpe en la puerta hizo que todos dirigieran su mirada a la entrada.

– Disculpen… Vengo a buscar a Bonbon –dijo Mangle tímidamente, asomándose apenas.

– Foxy… Iré más rato ¿okay? –Respondió Toy Bonnie sin mirarle.

La zorrita blanca entró lentamente y se agachó al lado del conejo, poniendo un tentáculo en su hombro.

– Por favor, ven conmigo… Realmente, tengo miedo de estar en la otra habitación, Fred está hecho una furia y tengo miedo que la tome conmigo sino te llevo de vuelta.

– ¿Él te mandó? –preguntó el conejo menor. Mangle asintió.

Bonnie miraba la cara afligida de la joven Toy, no quería que nadie tuviera que sufrir lo mismo que él. Con mucho pesar, le dio un apretón a la mano de su querido conejo, para que este le mirara confuso.

– Ve con ella… –Susurró Bonnie, soltándole la mano.

– Volveré cuándo pueda… Y en una pieza si es posible –le regaló una sonrisa.

Toy Bonnie entendió el mensaje, tomó la mano de Mangle y se fueron sin despedirse de nadie.

Al salir al pasillo, el pequeño niño de los globos estaba esperando a Mangle con su cabecita asomada desde la puerta del baño, escondido. Al parecer estaba algo asustado.

– Ey ¿Cómo estás? Es hora de recargar las baterías ¿No? –le dijo Toy Bonnie amablemente, tomándolo en brazos.

– Está muy asustado, al igual que todos, y no ha parado de seguirme – informó la peliblanca acariciando un poco al pequeño niño.

– Bueno, no los culpo, Freddy se puede volver un demonio.

Los tres se devolvieron a la sala principal, donde solo estaba Toy Chica con el Cupcake; Toy Freddy al parecer estaba siendo reparado por Puppet. Mangle se fue a su rincón y Toy Bonnie le siguió.

– ¿Un poco de compañía? –preguntó con una sonrisa, aun con el pequeño entre los brazos.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el suelo, muy apegados el uno del otro. Cerca de su posición estaban unos cables para cargar sus baterías, los cuales unieron a sus brazos (y al del pequeño BB, también, que el niño no tiene batería infinita aunque a veces lo pareciera). La peliblanca envolvió a sus acompañantes con sus tentáculos y así se dispusieron a dormir por esa noche.

.

* * *

.

Alguien ha notado lo bueno que es Toy Bonnie para los garabatos xD

Saben cuando escribo rápido, se me olvida toda la ortografía y llueven las teclas mal apretadas, al final termina así " _La respirqción del mayor estaba  ajitada y sus manos estaban empuñadas con furia, pasaba la mirada por todos los prsentes en la habitaicón, buscnaod repuestas_." XD

En fin, creo que no me da el animo para responderles pero como siempre, siempre leo todos sus comentarios y los aprecio un montón, como dije antes no lo dejaré botado, NUNCA **NUNCAAAA**. Como ven, tomé la idea de cómo reparar el brazo de Bonbon, gracias a la señorita que me dio la idea en un review **nwn**

Así que, aunque me demore meses y me falte inspiración, seré un Fénix! y resurgiré para traerles un poco del Draaamaaaahhh~

Ademaaaas, pronto se acercan mis vacaciones! Por ahora, estoy ahogada en clientes argentinos que llegan en estas fechas a Chile **owo**

Necesito todo un diccionario para entender que necesitan una polera (remera para ellos) o una chaqueta (ellos dicen campera) y muchas cosas mas.

Me despido! Oh! Chicas, me recomiendan fics de Owari no Seraph, me la terminé y quiero mas shaoi (?)

un gusto volver aquí!


	15. Capitulo 12, promesa

Uff no saben lo que me ha costado esto... si, lo sé, desaparecí mucho MUCHO tiempo, pero espero no tener que desaparecer de nuevo.  
La vida de adultos apesta ;_; trabajo, mudanza, cobranzas, etc.

* * *

Fazbear estaba horrorizado de ver a su estrella principal con la cara toda magullada. Toy Freddy se mantenía con la mirada semi agachada, el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos, mientras que los demás solo mantenían posiciones nerviosas, rascándose la cabeza y sobándose los antebrazos.

– ¡¿Acaso no pueden mantenerse intactos?! Si quieren golpear, maten a los malditos guardias pero, por favor ¡Ya dejen de pelearse! Esto no puede seguir.

El hombre regañaba a todos los Toys en el pasillo, mientras mantenía abierta la puerta de la sala de Partes y Servicios para que todos escucharan lo que decía y no tener que repetirlo. No podía creer que no pudieran resolver sus problemas sin tener que costartle un dineral en reparaciones. El hombre empezaba a arrepentirse de haberlo hecho a todos humanizados, las reparaciones salían el doble de caro.

– ¡Y también va para ustedes! –gritó, metiendo medio cuerpo en el cuarto– Si no tengo dinero para repararlo a ellos, menos para ustedes.

Dio un enorme suspiro fastidiado para luego se alejarse lanzando maldiciones. Lo último que se escuchó fue un portazo proveniente de la oficina del jefe.

Freddy se levantó lentamente de su lugar y cerró la puerta del cuarto, suspirando agobiado. Mientras, que los Toys volvieron al salón principal ya un tanto aliviado de no seguir siendo regañados cuales niños pequeños.

Ese día solo pudo atender Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, el pequeño BB, Mangle y Puppet, mientras que intentaban reparar un poco la cara de Toy Freddy. Lograron desabollar su mandíbula para que pudiera volver a abrirla, también corrigieron su nariz que se había enchuecado del golpe que Freddy le había dado. Toy Bonnie tuvo que hacer los juegos y el show en general, acompañado de Toy Chica y Puppet, dando regalos como siempre.

En la noche, para mal del jefe, no había ningún guardia que quisiera hacer doble turno ni tampoco algún inocente tarado que fuera a pedirlo, por lo que nuevamente volvió a llenar cada ventana y puerta en candados.

Empezaba la noche y el silencio en la sala principal era incomodo: todos estabas esparcidos por el lugar y ni siquiera habían prendido una radio para ambientar. Toy Bonnie llevaba asesinando con la mirada a su amante, pero este realmente no le tomaba mucha atención. La mejilla de Toy Freddy había sido reparada en la mayoría, pero aún le quedaban ciertas marcas.

El oso hacia cosas sin sentido, como limpiar su pequeño gorro de copa y sacar pelusas de sus pantalones, todo para no tener que levantar la mirada: sabía que esos ojos verdes no habían pestañeado mientras le miraban. Qué bueno que ya estaban lo suficientemente malditos, o el mal de ojo le llegaba seguro.

– ¿Sabes qué? Voy a ir a verlo, no puedo creer que le hayas hecho todo eso –Toy Bonnie se paró de donde estaba y caminó a la salida.

Estaba furioso con el oso Toy, aun no podía quitarse de la mente ver como Chica reparaba a Bonnie, como sus circuitos estaban cortados, arrancados… como su rostro… Ya no estaba ahí. Recordaba el dolor de cuando los circuitos de su brazo fueron sacados e imaginaba como debió haber sido el dolor para Bonnie, quien perdió su rostro y su extremidad.

– Hacemos lo mismo con los guardias después de todo – refunfuñó el oso.

El conejo apretó las manos furioso, dándose la vuelta para mirar donde estaba sentando el oso desinteresadamente.

– ¡No tenías por qué! ¡Maldición! ¡El solo me ayudó luego de lo que tú me hiciste!–le gritó mirándole a los ojos, pero el oso apenas le tomó en cuenta– el fue amable, fue un confidente… ¡fue el consuelo que necesité luego de las bestialidades tuyas!

Ambas mujeres se miraron con cara de "ya van a empezar de nuevo". Mangle tomó a BB entre sus tentáculos suavemente, para luego ponerlo en sus piernas: sabía que pronto empezarían los gritos y golpes y no quería que el pequeño viera eso.

– Por favor, no peleen – intentó interrumpir la joven rubia, siendo ignorada olímpicamente.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que te tocó? ¡¿Es eso?! –Toy Freddy se levantó de su lugar, enfurecido.

– ¡No! ¡No fue así! Solo que… ¡ahg!

El peli celeste se agarró la cabeza a dos manos, tironeando sus largas orejas, estresado de la actitud del oso. Sabía que si seguía en esa extraña relación, por demás toxica, iban a seguir peleando, por lo que supo que ya debía cortar de raíz ese problema. Sabía todos los nuevos problemas que eso iba a traer, pero debía ser fuerte: por su integridad, por la de cualquiera que le quisiera.

– Ya basta con todo esto… Prefiero quedarme a solo a que tú y tus malditos celos vuelvan a dañar a alguien por mi culpa. Quiero terminar con esto de una vez –sentenció, mirando a un costado, angustiado.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¡No puedes defenderte solo, no logras matar ni un puto guardia! –vociferó el oso Toy, mostrado los dientes amenazadoramente– eres inestable, no dudaras…

A los dos les importaba poco estar gritando sus problemas íntimos frente a sus compañeras. Toy Freddy se acercó amenazadoramente al otro, casi a punto de tocarse las frentes, mientras le miraba con profundo odio. Estaban a punto de volver la pelea más agresiva cuando la puerta fue abierta fuertemente. La figura del zorro rojizo se hizo presente, cruzado de brazos pero mostrando su garfio.

– Me llevo al conejo –informó, para luego ver a la peliblanca– Hola preciosa.

Guiñó su ojo visible a la peliblanca, quien le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa mientras movía su manito en señal de saludo. Antes que el oso Toy pudiese reclamar, el zorro apuntó su garfio al menor.

– Intenta detenerme y te lo entierro donde no te da la luz… Grumete… –Dijo seriamente.

Foxy, aunque pareciera alegre y muy relajado, también tenía algo de odio guardado contra Toy Freddy, después de todo, estuvo a punto de matar a Bonnie. Sabía ser un buen marinero, pero cuando estaba molesto, el capitán empezaba a mandar. Había preferido ir el mismo a buscar a Toy Bonnie, ay era obvio que Chica no iría y que Freddy solo causaría mas peleas.

El pelirrojo tomó bruscamente del brazo a Toy Bonnie y se lo llevó del lugar, casi arrastrándolo.

– Justo iba a ir a ver a Bonnie –comentó el menor mirando al suelo, intentando retomar el apurado pasó del zorro.

– Él pidió verte… Estaba muy preocupado.

Al llegar a la sala, Chica y Freddy salieron, Foxy se quedó afuera también, dejando a ambos conejos a solas. Toy Bonnie entró con cierto desconfianza, alerta y mirando a todos lados.

En un rincón oscuro estaba la figura de Bonnie, que hasta ese momento parecía muerta, empezó a levantarse con dificultad. Sus ropas rotas estaban manchadas de su propia sangre y su pelo ahora estaba suelto, cubriendo parte de los circuitos de su rostro, o lo que quedaba de él. La silueta daba una sensación horrible, hasta el punto de asustar al mismo Toy Bonnie, quien retrocedió hasta apegarse a la puerta. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron a más no poder, Toy Freddy lo había desfigurado por completo.

– lo siento, no quise asustarte… debo verme horrible –la voz sonaba con cierta interferencia.

Bonnie estaba muy afectado por su estado: todo le abatía, mas aun viniendo de su amado conejo. Nada de su actual autoestima podía verse, se sentía un pedazo de basura. El menor notó que su reacción había puesto triste al mayor y se acercó rápidamente, aunque aun con cierto recelo por su actual situación.

– No me asustaste solo fue… La impresión –intentó excusarse.

Bonnie no quiso acercarse más al menor para no seguirlo asustado. Se quedaron un rato en silencio y para alivianar un poco el ambiente, Toy Bonnie le enseñó su brazo esperando que aun pudiera ver. Se arremangó la camisa y estiró su extremidad.

– Mira mi brazo, ahora funciona bien… Chica me reparó con partes de… De ti –Susurró esto último.

Para Bonnie eso fue muy alentador, lo que solo se pudo notar en el relajo de sus hombros. Al menos podía decir que compartían un vinculo físico, tenia partes suyas en su organismo además de haberle pasado energía esa vez.

Toy Bonnie sin pensarlo mucho fue y lo abrazó, para hacerle ver que no le tenía miedo, aunque por dentro siguiera nervioso de verle en ese estado.

– Bon, Qui…ero pre...guntarte algo –le susurró Bonnie envolviéndolo con su único brazo.

La interferencia en su voz molestaba un poco en la orejas del menor, quien intentaba disimuladamente no acercarlas mucho a Bonnie. El menor le quedo mirando expectante.

– ¿Por qué… Sigues soportando a tu Freddy luego de... Todo lo que te hace?... Y quiero una buena respuesta, no quiero… Ver que te haga daño de nuevo.

Toy Bonnie suspiró algo fastidiado: odiaba hablar de tema. Se hizo un silencio incomodo hasta que el conejo celeste se separó del mayor, caminado un poco por la habitación y peinándose el pelo con la manos, llevándolo todo hacia atrás en un intento de relajarse. Era tiempo de sincerarse y aunque sabía que tal vez el mayor no le entendiera, decirle de su pasado le ayudaría a entender su presente.

– Odio ese tema, pero sé que quieres saberlo…

Hizo una pausa, agachando la cabeza. Sabía que recordar eso venía con el dolor, las pesadillas, con las memorias, con la desesperación. Hablar de su pasado era recordar tantas cosas malas.

– Sentémonos por favor… –pidió desanimado.

Se fueron a apoyar en una pared, muy cerca de la oscuridad donde estaba sentando antes el conejo mayor.

– ¿Por donde empiezo?… –dio un largo suspiro– Él me cuidó por mucho, mucho tiempo. Me dio cariño y protección, sin él… Yo tal vez hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por no seguir viviendo.

Explicó apenas, recordando todas esas veces donde él pensó que su vida era solo un estorbo y ahí estuvo Toy Freddy para hacerle ver que no era así. También los momentos en que los recuerdos eran vívidos y su mente colapsaba, ahí siempre estuvo el oso café para secar sus lagrimas. Tantas noches que Toy Freddy mostró poder ser positivo por todos ellos, quienes ya habían perdido esperanzas.

– Él fue mucho para mí, fue todo lo que yo necesité en su momento. Fue el pilar de mi existencia en esta pizzería del demonio, fue quien nunca me dejó caer… Fred, siempre fue un gran líder para nosotros.

Bonnie escuchaba atento, con cierto recelo del cariño que tenía su contraparte por el oso. Para Toy Bonnie, era poner en una balanza su presente y su pasado. Todo lo bueno que el oso Toy le había ofrecido, ahora se contrarrestaba en cosas malas.

– Con él… Yo… –desvió la mirada y se rascó tras una oreja– recuperé mis ganas de seguir aquí – se abrazó las piernas, apoyando su mentón en ellas y dejando sus orejas caer– le debo mi vida, prácticamente… Fred es todo para mí, aunque últimamente se esté comportando como un maldito hijo de puta…

Esa última frase le dejó un dolor en el pecho al mayor.

– Entiendo, me cuesta… pero entiendo –respondió Bonnie en un susurro– Pero ¡eso no quita que… él esté abus…ando de ti en este momento!

– Lo sé pero…

– ¡Pero nada! –Bonnie le tomó el rostro con su única mano– Pro… Meteme… Que no dejarás que él… Te toque si no quieres.

– ¿Por qué te interesa tanto eso? –Toy Bonnie desvió la mirada, alejándose con molestia.

Bonnie le tomó el rostro bruscamente, para que le mirara a la cara nuevamente.

– ¿No es obvio… Ya? Me gustas Bon… Y no quiero verte sufrir.

Para el menor eso fue extraño: lo sabía pero tal vez no quería aceptarlo, en especial por lo que había pasado: prefería mantener la distancia y conservar el resto de Bonnie que aun podía hablarle. No se podría perdonar no poder protegerlo.

Afuera, los tres animatronicos Olds, estaba haciendo apuestas y riendo bajito, excepto Freddy, el siempre se mantenía más serio.

– Yo creo que ese marinero ya remojó su bote, si entiendes lo que digo Yaarrgg –Dijo Foxy sonriendo de manera picaresca.

– No quiero imaginarme eso –contestó Freddy con expresión de asco.

– Yo si quiero –Chica rió, dándose codazos con Foxy.

La verdad es Freddy era el menor conforme con la situación, traer a ese conejo Toy solo le alertaba mas. En cualquier momento podía llegar el otro oso de pacotilla a armar escándalo.

Bonnie atrajo al menor hacia su costado, este se acomodó apoyándose en el.

– No entiendo como alguien puede llegar a protegerme tanto, incluso luego de lo que he hecho –dijo el conejo con una sonrisa.

– Porque… Me atraes, y quiero que seas feliz –le respondió el otro acariciándole una mejilla.

Toy Bonnie se hincó en el suelo y apegó sus labios a la destruida cara del conejo.

– Eso hubiera sido un hermoso beso si tuvieras cara jeje

Bonnie soltó una risita feliz, abrazándolo y haciendo que cayera encima de él lo que ocasionó un enorme eco en la habitación. Los animatronicos que esperaban afuera no pudieron contenerse en espiar y ver a ambos conejos abrazados en el suelo como tiernos enamorados.

– Oh juju marineritos, creo que no es el mejor momento –dijo fuertemente el zorro, a lo que ambos conejos dieron un sobresalto.

– Eres un entrometido, pirata –se quejó Bonnie.

Qué bueno que estaba sin cara o lo hubiera asesinado con la mirada. Toy Bonnie se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas y ayudó a su contraparte a hacerlo.

– Creo que ya debo irme… No es bueno que este tanto tiempo aquí, digo… Él se puede enojar, pero respecto a lo que me dijiste: si, no voy a dejarlo.

Bonnie junto sus dedos índices frente a su cara, donde debieran estar los labios, para luego separarlos haciendo una media luna hacia arriba, haciéndole ver que estaba sonriendo para él. Toy Bonnie sonrió al ver ese gesto y se despidió, moviendo su rabito de felicidad sin darse cuenta.

El conejo celeste se devolvió a la sala principal metido en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que tras él iba Foxy, caminado calmadamente. Cuando iba a entrar a la sala principal, Foxy le agarró del brazo, lo que hizo sobresaltar al menor.

– Ey marinerito… –se aclaró la garganta– antes que entres… Quiero decirte que si ese osezno te hace algo, avisa. No somos los más cercanos, pero… Yahrg… Tú me entiendes –le soltó.

Toy Bonnie le sonrió cálidamente, asintiendo con suavidad.

– Y… Cuídala, por favor –Foxy agachó la cabeza– cuando te fui a buscar, ella estaba asustada…

– ¿Hablas de Mangle?... ¡Digo! nuestra Foxy –se corrigió rápidamente.

El zorro rojo asintió con la cabeza. Si Toy Freddy trataba así al pequeño conejo, siendo que decía amarlo, no se imaginaba como podría tratar a los demás cuando estuvieran solos. Temía por Mangle, temía que esa tímida zorrita peliblanca tuviera que sufrir la ira del oso Toy.

– Tranquilo, para mal mío, Fred no se desquita con nadie más que conmigo… –sonrió tristemente, mirando el suelo– bueno, tengo que entrar…

El peli celeste entró a la sala principal y Foxy se devolvió a su lugar. Adentro los demás estaban en silencio aun, todos repartidos por el lugar. Toy Bonnie fue en busca de Mangle y se sentó a su lado, esta le miró sin entender mucho.

– Foxy…Te quiere mucho –le susurró sin mirarla.

Y la verdad, no tenía ni que hacerlo para saber que la cara de la peliblanca se había tornado totalmente roja. Mangle sentía una atracción reprimida hacia Foxy, ya que sabía que aunque le gustara, no iba a demostrárselo por temor a causar problemas, aunque el zorro no pareciera importarle nada y le coqueteaba de todas formas.

– ¿Por qué me lo dices? –dijo tímidamente, jugando con un tentáculo entre sus manos.

– Pidió que te cuidara de Freddy, se nota que se preocupa por ti.

La peliblanca sonrió para sí, riéndose de nervios por la información que le daba el conejo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, dándose miradas cómplices: enamorarse se sentía muy bien, aunque traía muchos problemas.

.

* * *

.

Sé que aun muchos me querran matar por haberles abandonado por tanto tiempo ;n;

pero si juntan este link sc .fbcdn v/t1.0-9/fr/cp0/e15/q65/12745536_10208355266257309_2770703693415279346_ ?efg=eyJpIjoiYiJ9&oh=57d6035a8c472e857e010d61fa3e9248&oe=58AEA15B

Podran ver el por qué de tanto retraso y luego de meses, aun sigue así, pero... Pude sacar nos archivos al menos. (Si se preguntan como subí otras historias... escrbí algunas de otro compu, pero no era comodo Uu)  
En fin, espero aun sigan vivas (?) y espero leerlas de nuevo! n3n

hasta el proximo cap, se viene con mucho sentimiento y recuerdos y mamonerías -corazón-


	16. Capitulo 13, re encuentro

Hola a todos! como están? Aquí les traigo algo de drama, espero les llegue al corazón.

.

* * *

Empezaba un día mas en la pizzería, pero hoy había algo diferente. Era casi medio día y aun no podían abrir las puertas al público.

Los empleados estaban sentando en las sillas del comedor principal, jugando en sus celulares y hablando entre ellos. En el escenario estaban los 4 animatronicos principales más el pequeño niño de los globos, quienes no entendían en absoluto que pasaba.

– Si siguen así, tal vez nos den el día libre –comento uno, la mayoría asintió feliz.

– ¿Por qué no quieren contarnos? –comentó Toy Freddy, pero ningún empleado le tomo en cuenta.

Nadie iba a tomarle importancia a lo que decían los animatronicos, los demás empleados los veían casi como parte de inmobiliario. Fazbear no les había dejado salir de escenario ni asomarse a las ventanas, pero nunca dijo el por qué.

El oso, fastidioso, se bajó del escenario e intentó asomase a una ventana, pero sentía la mirada de todos sobre él, como vigilándole.

– El jefe dijo que nadie se asomara a las ventanas… Por seguridad –comentó alguien en voz alta, pero obviamente el mensaje iba dirigido a él.

Más molesto aun, intentó alejarse hacia el baño para pensar mejor, pero desde el pasillo pudo ver a los antiguos animatronicos entrando a una de las salas de fiesta.

El oso menor pasó rápidamente por el pasillo y fue a la oficina del guardia, de donde espió a los animatronicos desde las cámaras. Los cuatro Olds estaban asomados en una ventana, sonriendo y abrazándose, lo que lo dejó muy confuso.

– Demonios… –se sentó en la silla del guardia.

Tenía dos opciones: quedarse con la dudas o ir a tragarse el orgullo y preguntarles, aunque posiblemente se tragaría un paliza por acercarse a los Olds luego de haber destrozado a Bonnie. Mientras no sé acercara al conejo ni al oso, suponía que estaría bien.

Toy Freddy se devolvió por el pasillo y se paró frente a la puerta abierta, intentando escuchar que pasaba.

– ¡Están ahí! –comentó Chica, saltando de felicidad.

– Oh mira… Cada vez tiene más canas –dijo Freddy sonriendo, apoyando su mano en el vidrio con mucha nostalgia.

– Papá no está… Oh –comentó triste el zorro, Bonnie le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Toy Freddy carraspeó para hacerse notar, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en la pared frente a la puerta abierta, muy atento a cualquier sigo de poder se atacado. Foxy se giró con mala cara y Bonnie también se giró; levantando sus puños en pose de combate, dispuesto a golpearle ante cualquier cosa, por suerte el oso no iba con intención de seguir la pelea.

– ¿Qué hay afuera? No nos han dejado mirar y ya me estoy hartando de la situación… –dijo entre dientes el menor.

Bonnie se giró y le dio la espalda, Foxy le ignoró también, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado: no iban ni siquiera a hablar con ese desagradable ser. Aunque todos querían matar al oso Toy, Freddy supo sacar madurez y no mandarlo a freír espárragos. Suspiró molesto.

– Trae a los tuyos aquí, necesitamos hablar –ordenó ante la impresión de todos.

Toy Freddy se dio vuelta y sin decir mucho fue a la puerta de la sala principal, haciendo un leve gesto para que los demás le siguieran. Foxy, Chica y Bonnie, aun miraban impactados a Freddy, quien se había cruzado de brazos y cerrado los ojos, meditando un poco. Foxy era quien más demostraba en su cara y gestos lo impresionado y confundido que estaba.

– Ya dejen de verme así… Ellos tiene derecho a saber –Freddy suspiró, estiro leventemente sus brazos, para que Chica le fuera a abrazar– Además no quiero que esos idiota pasen por lo que yo pasé… No se lo deseo ni a esa copia barata de mí.

– Tienes una paciencia de oro –dijo la rubia sonriéndole comprensiva, apoyándose cariñosamente en su amigo.

– Ese idiota… Hace un movimiento en f… Falso y se queda sin cara también… –susurró Bonnie sin quedar conforme con la situación.

Freddy le puso la mano en el hombro, calmándolo. Los demás animatronicos Toys estaban ultra confundidos: Mangle tomó del brazo a Toy Bonnie, mientras que con la otra llevaba de la mano a BB. Toy Chica había tomado al mano libre del conejo.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el conejo menor siguiendo a su líder.

– No lo sé… Pero supongo que esas chatarras lo saben.

El saber que algo tenían que ver los animatronicos antiguo, le dio cierto malestar a Toy Bonnie, poniéndose algo nervioso, además volver a ver la inexistente de Bonnie no sería una situación agradable.

Toy Freddy dio un leve golpe con sus nudillos en la puerta cuando entró, avisando que ya estaba de vuelta. El ambiente se volvió tenso como nunca antes lo había estado: ambos grupos parecían querer matarse entre sí. Toy Chica y Mangle casi sufren un cortocircuito al ver a Bonnie, la peliblanca se escondió detrás del conejo celeste, un tanto asustada, por el contrario, Toy Chica le dio una mirada totalmente sorprendida a Toy Freddy como preguntándole "¿Realmente fuiste tu quien hizo eso?"

– Cierren la puerta –ordenó Freddy e hizo que los suyos se apartaran de la ventana.

Los Toys ocuparon algunas sillas y algunos se sentaron directamente encima de las mesas, frente a ellos, con una buena distancia, se sentaron los mayores. Bonnie caminaba apoyándose en Chica para calcular mejor las profundidades. Ambos grupos quedaron sentados frente a frente.

– Al primer golpe, están muertos –advirtió el zorro, mirando directamente a Toy Freddy, este solo miró a otro lado.

Todos guardaron silencio mirándose directamente a los ojos hasta que Freddy dio un paso adelante, carraspeando para romper el hielo.

– Bien, esto es… Difícil… –Freddy no supo cómo explicar la situación y se quedó pensado un momento–… Allá afuera hay personas… Preguntando por quienes han desaparecido… Pero… Es que… No son cualquier persona…

Freddy se fue a sentar donde estaba, apoyó los codos en sus rodilla y haciendo un puente con sus manos apoyó su frente en estas. Los Toys estaban ya demasiado ansiosos e inquietos.

– ¡Pero di que pasa de una vez, tipo! –se quejó Toy Chica impaciente.

Freddy no sabía cómo explicarles que afuera había una protesta, una que exigía saber dónde estaban los niños desaparecidos: donde estaban ellos. Una protesta donde volverían a ver a todos sus familiares y seres queridos ¿Cómo explicarles que pronto iban a sufrir al recordar todo en un segundo? ¿Cómo decirles que allá afuera estaban las personas más importantes de sus vidas?

– Bien, asómense mejor… –dijo el mayor, sin querer alargar mas el tema.

Los cinco fueron rápidamente a la ventana, apegándose al vidrio, para luego quedar totalmente congelados: sus padres estaban ahí.

Los adultos estaban exigiendo a gritos saber que había pasado con sus queridos hijos, llevaban pancartas aludiendo al tema y algunos hasta llevaban fotos de los menores desaparecidos. Afuera del restaurant había un tumulto de gente gritando y protestando contra la pizzería. Cada año pasaba eso, por eso los Olds sabían lo que estaba pasando.

– Es… Es mamá –dijo Toy Bonnie mientras las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, agitando su respiración.

Toy Bonnie se abrazó a Mangle mientras esta también empezaba a llorar en silencio, envolviéndole con sus tentáculos fuertemente y sujetando contra su pecho al pequeño de los globos, que también había empezado a sollozar al ver a sus padres allá afuera. Toy Chica llevó ambas manos a su boca, negando con la cabeza sin poder creérselo, mientras que el oso Toy solo abrió los ojos y dejó caer la mandíbula, quedando de piedra, si hasta sus mejillas se notaban mas pálidas. Ninguno supo cómo llevar sus sentimientos en ese momento, era un tumulto de emociones encontradas que tenían en sus pechos.

– Necesito verlos… ¡Necesito ir con ellos! –dijo la polluela más joven, girándose y yendo a la puerta corriendo.

– ¡Atájala! –gritó Freddy y Foxy logró ponerse en su camino antes de que saliera de la habitación.

– ¡Necesito verlos! ¡Necesito estar con mis padres! –Gritó la rubia, ahogada en su llanto– ¡Ya no quiero estar en este lugar! ¡Es horrible! ¡Quiero volver a casa con ellos!

Freddy rápidamente fue donde Foxy sujetando a la chica rubia de los ante brazos, aunque esta peleaba por soltarse, desesperada por querer ir a ver a su familia, de sentirlos de nuevo a su lado.

– Escúchame… –pidió Freddy, pero ella solo seguía peleado– Maldición ¡Escúchame! –le gritó con algo de desesperación.

La polluela siguió con su llanto desconsolado, que solo hacía que sus demás compañeros se quebraran cada vez más. Incluso Bonnie se apoyo en Chica, abrazándola con su único brazo, mientras que esta le abrazó de vuelta, con un nudo en la garganta: hasta para ellos era desgarradora esa escena. Los Olds no eran indiferentes al dolor que ahora experimentaban los animatronicos menores.

– No puedes ir… ¡Escucha lo que digo! –Le volvió a gritar Freddy zamarreándola un poco, mientras que Foxy aun la sujetaba por la cintura– No te van a reconocer… ¡¿No lo entiendes?!

Toy Chica pareció calmar un poco sus ganas de ir, pero seguía llorando desconsoladamente. Foxy la soltó de a poco al notar que ya no peleaba por arrancar, aunque Freddy aun la mantenía sujetada de los antebrazos.

– Escúchame: La primera vez que los vi… –empezó a relatar el oso, mirándole fijamente sus violáceos ojos– también quise ir rápidamente con ellos pero…

Odiaba recordarlo. Freddy soltó los brazos de la pequeña rubia y le puso una mano en el rostro, secándole una lagrima. Era extraño tener que abrirse sentimentalmente hacia ellos, pero Freddy sabía cómo ser un buen líder, aunque los Toys no fueran parte de su "grupo".

– Ya no somos… Sus hijos… –Toy Chica agachó el rostro, dejando sus lagrimas llegar al suelo– creen que los animatronicos mataron a los niños, culpan a todo en esta pizzería por nuestras muertes… –hizo un pausa.

– Pero aun así… Estar cerca… Aunque sea poder verles –suplicó la menor, pasándose las manos por la cara.

– No querrán… Créeme, lo viví.

Era un recuerdo doloroso: ver el odio en los ojos de quien antes le había amado tanto y como había escupido esas palabras llenas de veneno en su cara. Foxy desvió un poco la mirada aguantando el dolor de ese recuerdo.

Toy Chica ante eso, apoyó su frente en el pecho del oso mayor, volviendo a llorar fuertemente, frustrada con la situación. Freddy la abrazó suavemente, dejándola llorar contra su pecho y desahogarse.

– Yo igual quise ir con mis padres la primera vez… Pero… Solo me rechazaron –relató acariciándole el pelo– mi propia madre me llamó chatarra asesina y me alejó de ella de un empujón. Nos duela o no… Ya no somos sus hijos.

A Toy Bonnie no le importaba ocultar sus lágrimas, y miraba por la ventana como su padre levantaba una pancarta exigiendo justicia por su pequeño perdido. El conejo esbozó una sonrisa pequeña aun entre lágrimas, feliz de volver a verle aunque sea de lejos, acarició el vidrio que les separaba.

Mangle logró calmarse un poquito y también apreciar a sus padres afuera, extrañándolos en lo más profundo de su corazón. Realmente hubiera querido poder sentirse protegida en los brazos de su madre como cuando era pequeña y algo le asustada, anhelaba esa protección, pero sabía que desde ahora eso solo sería un recuerdo.

– Ha cambiado tanto… –dijo de repente Toy Freddy, quien apoyó su frente en el vidrio– … Mamá se ve mucho más anciana… Papá ahora usa lentes… –susurró, como hablando consigo mismo. Parecía indiferente a la situación.

Toy Freddy no había abrazado a nadie y ni dado indicio de querer consuelo, solo se había cruzado de brazos, abrazándose a si mismo disimuladamente. Era difícil mantenerse fuerte con una situación así, pero lo estaba logrando bastante bien, no quería quebrarse y parecer débil. Su mirada si se notaba más dura, frunciendo el entrecejo como enojado consigo mismo.

La policía llegó a media tarde, intentando que la protesta se deshiciera, pero todos seguía exigiendo saber que había pasado con sus hijos luego de tantos años y que hubiera algún responsable de sus desapariciones. Más de alguno ya les daba por muertos y otros querían seguir con la esperanza de que solo habían desaparecido… Al parecer no había encontrado nunca sus cuerpos.

Los Toys ya se habían calmado un poco y solo miraba con profunda tristeza el enojo y desesperación de sus padres, como ellos seguían peleando por saber la verdad.

– Sé que es difícil, pero véanlo con otro punto de vista… Sus padres aun les quieren… Les aman, no debe ser un momento triste el volverlos a ver…–dijo Freddy calmadamente.

Aunque la verdad, no los culpaban por reaccionar así: ellos fueron mucho peor la primera vez.

Luego de salir emocionados a ver a sus familias, habían recibido solo malo tratos que habían roto más sus inocentes corazones. Los padres furiosos, habían empezado a lanzarles piedras, a gritarles, repudiándolos totalmente.

– ¿Cómo demonios aun no saben quién era ese imbécil? –comentó Toy Bonnie enojado, secándose las lagrimas con furia.

– Hubo un detenido… Pero lo soltaron por falta de pruebas… –comentó Bonnie con su voz haciendo interferencias como siempre, la única que no se veía afectada era Mangle que estaba acostumbrada.

Chica asintió con la cabeza, mirando el suelo con pesar.

– Aun hay cosas que no se sabe… ¿Qué paso con los dorados? –comentó Foxy.

– Ese par… –comentó Freddy y se fue a sentar junto a los suyos– aunque ese conejo me daba mala espina…

– ¿Quiénes? –preguntó Toy Chica, algo cansada de haber llorado tanto y yendo a la ventana con los suyos.

– Los animatronicos del primer restaurant… Pero nunca se supo que pasó con ellos.

– Algo así… –dijo Freddy pero luego negó con la cabeza– en fin, no quiero pensar en eso…

Aun faltaban muchas piezas de ese rompecabezas y ellos solo había vivido la última parte de todo: sus muertes.

La policía al fin pudo deshacer el tumulto de gente. En donde habían estado, ahora solo quedaba un pequeño altar con flores y velas que habían encendido en el frontis del local en memoria de todos sus hijos, dejando también algunas fotos pegadas en la pared.

– Bien… Ho-hora de irnos –dijo Toy Freddy aun algo tiritón, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Caminó lo más firme que pudo hasta la puerta, haciendo que por inercia los demás Toys le siguieran. El conejo celeste se quedó hasta el último, dándole una mirada a Bonnie, quien solo se despidió desde lejos con la mano.

Como habían dicho los empleados, ese día al final no abrieron y los despacharon a todos a sus casas, quedando el local vacío como siempre. Como aun era de tarde, los animatronicos se quedaron vagando por los pasillos.

Freddy había vuelto a sentarse a la sala de Partes y Servicios, ya que le agotaba mentalmente cuando tenía que ser el adulto responsable y maduro del grupo, pero tenía que pensar en la salud mental de todos ahí: si él se desmoronaba, todos lo harían. Los demás animatronicos antiguos había preferido dejarlo solo para que descansara: estaban en una sala, apreciando poder estar cuando aun la luz del sol iluminaba por las ventanas.

El oso mayor estuvo unas horas sentado con los ojos cerrados, despejando su mente y a ratos pasándose las manos por el pelo. Cuando por fin se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para volver a ver a sus amigos, se miró en el reflejo de una ventana y notó lo desastroso de su peinado.

– Uhg…. –se dirigió al baño para arreglarse.

Aunque en ese momento no hubiera ningún peligro, Freddy siempre estaba alerta, escuchando como podía a quienes estaban más cerca, identificando en que salas estaban.

– Bueno… Escucho a Chica y a Foxy… Supongo que Bonnie sigue con ellos…–susurró para sí.

Apenas entrar al baño se quedó quieto mientras escuchaba si alguien estaba ahí. Una agitada respiración se oía apenas: sea quien sea, no quería ser escuchado. Sin moverse de su lugar miró disimuladamente hacia adentro, pero no veía a nadie y por debajo de los cubículos del baño no se veían los pies de nadie tampoco. Entro a paso lento, intentando fijarse desde que lugar veía esta respiración.

– Tal vez Toy Bonnie… –pensó en su mente, mientras se ponía frente al espejo y mojando un poco sus manos, empezaba a arreglar su pelo.

No le extrañaba que tal vez el conejo celeste estuviera escondido y llorando en el baño, se notaba muy sensible y fuera posible que no hubiera llorado lo suficiente. Mientras aun estaba frente al espejo identifico esa respiración en la tercera puerta de los cubículos, por un momento pensó en ir y preguntar si necesitaba ayuda, pero no le pareció adecuado, tal vez solo necesitaba botar su pena solo. Aun así, se quedó un buen rato parado y quieto frente al espejo, meditando en si debía o no entrometerse. Luego de un largo rato, se acercó a la puerta y la cerró, pero sin salir, quedándose escondido muy apegado a la pared.

La persona en el cubículo se removió en su lugar y pudo volver a escuchar sollozos; se notaba que había estado aguantando la respiración en el momento en que él entró. Freddy caminó muy lento, intentando que sus pies no se vieran por debajo de la puerta, realmente sentía que debía ayudar. Con el mal estado de las puertas, estaban medio separadas en las cerraduras y quedaban unos centímetros entre la puerta y la pared.

Para su sorpresa, no vio una maraña celeste, ni unas orejas de conejo. Ovillado encima de la tapa del retrete, con sus hombros moviéndose al compas de su agitada respiración, estaba Toy Freddy. Esto shockeó de sobremanera al mayor, pero también pudo comprenderlo.

– Que idiota… –pensó mientras se alejaba lentamente para que no le oyera.

No entendía cual era la manía del oso Toy por esconder sus sentimientos a todos, no había llorado al ver a su familia pero ahora estaba totalmente destrozado y solo, escondiendo en un sucio cubículo la poca humanidad que aun quedaba dentro de su cuerpo. Solo de saber que era él no pudo siquiera pensar en ayudarlo, no tenía un alma tan grande como par consolar a quien casi había matado a su mejor amigo.

Casi sin respirar, retrocedió hasta puerta y salió al pasillo, para ir a ver a sus amigos. Los encontró en una de las salas de fiesta, conversando simplemente.

– ¿Qué tienes…? –preguntó Bonnie al verle entrar.

– ¿uh? ¿Por qué? –respondió Freddy al sentarse junto al conejo morado.

Bonnie torpemente pasó su única mano por su rostro, más específicamente por sus cejas, haciéndole notar que estaba con el ceño fruncido sin darse cuenta.

– Estas tenso… –dijo apenas.

Freddy simplemente abrazó a su amigo, este correspondió como pudo, apoyándose en él.

Se sentía tonto, pero muy en el fondo, le había afectado ver a Toy Freddy llorando así: nadie se merecía esa situación.

.

* * *

Oh Freddy, eres demasiado bueno con todos... (exceptuando los guardias) c:

bueno, espero les haya gustado -corazón-

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! quiero leer sus comentarios, así que cualquier cosa me dejan un review! se ganaran... un cariñito de Freddy (?)


End file.
